The True Hero 2 - Combining powers
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: Years had past for Hawk and Reaver, but a new threat is made to Albion. This time, Heroes must stay out of this fight. Despite the whole of Albion's existences is put on the line. And the Spire proves to be more trouble then it is worth. Will Hawk along with new family be able to stop Albion from falling into chaos? T for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Fable is not mine.

So, story 2. Now...can't say to much, but it is going to be fun. Like the first one, there was the crawler and Will, there is going to be two villains in this one. A lot more friends, some Wibbly wobbly...timey wimey...stuff going on I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Please Review!

* * *

chapter 1 - Rosalind and Vincent

A girl about 10 exited the largest manor house in Mill fields. Some of the local noble children saw her.

"She's living in that manor?" A boy asked

"Seems so." A younger boy nodded

"Well, we should warn her!" A girl led the small group over. " Good afternoon." She smiled , the girl looked at them. For a 10 year old she was tall, she had blue eyes and black hair.

"Good afternoon..?" She said

"I'm Lillian, these are my friends." The girl smiled "Are we right in thinking that you live in that big manor?"

"Yes..." The girl nodded

"Well, we felt it to be our duty to warn you, that manor is owned by the scariest man in Albion. When he returns he will kill all living there." Lillian said, the girl began laughing."What's so funny?"

"I doubt my family will be killed." She smiled

"Why?" Lillian growled , the girl opened her mouth to reply.

"Rosalind Indigo Reaver!" The girl flinched, a woman with bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes called from the manor gate.

"That..." A boy stammered

"Yes mom?" Rosalind sighed

"It's time to get ready. Can you get your brother?" The woman headed back into the manor.

"Vincent!" Rosalind called, a boy by the lake joined her, He was the same age, his hair hair was like pure gold, his were a lighter gold. They could tell he had a strong build, but he seemed a little...off. "We have to get ready." He nodded, not looking at the other children. Rosalind and Vincent went back to the manor.

"That woman...their mother..could it be.." the oldest boy gasped

"Hawk? why would she be here. she's training heroes remember." Lillian sighed "anyway, I'm going to the king's ball tonight, I have to get ready too."

"We should get ready too." the other agreed and rushed to their homes to get ready.

"There, you look stunning." Hawk smiled, tying her son's cravat

"Do I have to speak?" Vincent asked, his voice was soft, almost fearful.

"Not unless you want too." Hawk told him. "Your brother and cousin can't wait to see you again." Vincent smiled

"Me neither! Logan and I are going to have a chess match." Vincent said

"That will be fun."Hawk straightened his suite. "right, can you wait in the study with your sister? We are behind already, I still need to get ready."

"Okay Mother!" Vincent went to the study, Rosalind was already sitting there in a gold dress. Her arms folded across her chest and her face showed her displeasure of the fact she had to wear a gown.

Hawk was putting on a dress identical to the one she wore during the mascarde ball, in which she was chained to a came in, wearing a white suite lined with gold silk. On his breast pocket, in gold thread, was the hero symbol for skill - like on his wedding ring. Their outfits were a matching pair.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yes..Can you help with the back?" Hawk turned, Reaver tied up the back. "thank you." she smiled. Reaver got her hero seal, which now had a special hip , Hawk could take it off and put it on at will. The gold metal band was tightened around her waist, Reaver placed the seal in place.

"Perfect." He kissed his wife.

"You have said that about everything I wear. By sweet Avo's name, you even say it when I have no garments on whatsoever." Hawk smiled

"Well, you a perfect in every way, so what ever you wear is perfect too." Reaver smirked

"Ah, I know where this is going to lead Reaver, We are running late. We need to go." Hawk moved around Reaver, a playful smile upon her lips nonetheless. "I'm sure there will plenty of time when we get home." Reaver couldn't argue with that, taking his wife's arm, he called of Rosalind and Vincent. his mind already planning the events of later that night.

Darrian and Logan stood at the top of the stairs, watching guests enter.

"They are late.." Logan muttered

"I'm guessing they were delayed. Don't worry." Darrian patted his shoulder. A maid ran over.

"Your majesties, Lady Hawk and Lord Reaver are here. They came through the back to avoid being noticed." she whispered

"Right, thank you." The maid bowed and left. "Lets go and meet them." Darrian and Logan headed down to the library, where Hawk and her family were waiting

"Mother!" Logan smiled, he hugged Hawk.

"Logan, you look well. As do you Darrian. It's good to see you're taking care of yourselves." Hawk said.

"Brother Logan, Can we have the chess match like you promised?" Vincent asked

"Of course, after the party though." Logan smiled, he looked at his mother "Have you told them?"

"Not yet, we thought it would be a nice surprise to hear it from you." Hawk shook her head

"Told us what?" Rosalind asked, frowning

"You're having a sleep over tonight." Darrian smiled

"Yes!" Rosalind and vincent cheered, another maid came room nowhere and whispered something to Darrian.

"What's wrong?" Reaver asked

"Nothing, but all the guests are here." Darrian said. They headed to the ball room, Darrian and Logan stood before a ruby curtain that hid two throne. Hawk held on to Reaver's arm. The twins, however, stood by their favorite parent, so to speak. Rosalind was a daddies girl, she held Reaver's hand. she looked weakily and helpless, but Rosalind was the strongest of the twins. She didn't looked bothered at the fact she was about a large crowd. She got that from her dad. Vincent on the other hand, was holding Hawk's hand, but was trying to hide behind her leg.

"so, I would like to welcome, the guests of honor." darrian spoke out loud. " Lady Hawk and Lord Reaver, and two very special guests. The curtain opened, revealing the small family. Vincent whimpered and hid behind Hawk fully.

"It's okay." Hawk smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze. He peeked out at the crowd.

"He looks so much like his mother." A woman said, the crowd nodded in agreement, there were aw's all around the room. Vincent completely froze, Hawk sighed, she let go of Reaver's arm. she gave him a look, he nodded, then Hawk led Vincent out of sight of the crowd. The children in the crowd laughed, Rosalind froze - for a completely different reason.

"That's was pathetic. How embarrassing a hero having a shy child!"One jeered

"My brother is shy, so what?!" Rosalind burst out, her hands balled into fists. It was the crowd's turn to freeze. Rosalind had a powerful oice like her father, but the will to protect others was undoubtedly from Hawk. the mothers of the children dragged them away to give them a good talking too.

"I'm sorry." Darrian sighed

"It's okay. It must have been a good source of amusant for the children that Hawk and I have a shy child...he just doesn't like big crowds." Reaver said.

Hawk took Vincent to the front hall, she sat him on the step next to her.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked, her voice was soft and caring.

"I'm sorry..."Vincent was on the verge of tears.

"aw, sweetie." Hawk hugged him. "It's fine. I was shy once, I used to hid behind my brother and sister when I was about your age."

"Really?"Vincent sniffed

"The first time I hid behind Rose when we were talking to Lord Luncien. the second time, I hid behind Sparrow because I was being picked on in the gypsy camp." Hawk told him, Vincent looked surprised as his mother spoke.

"But you're so strong..." Vincent said in disbelief.

"I wasn't always. I am strong now due to the dangerous path of my fate." Hawk explained "My friends and Family are my source of strength. Remember, we will always be there when you need us. There's no need to be embarrassed about being shy."

"Okay!" Vincent smiled, looking a lot happier

"Lady Hawk?" Women with their children approached

"Yes?" Hawk asked confused

"After you and your son left, ours had the check to laugh at his shyness." The women bowed, shocking Hawk completely. "Please forgive them Lady Hawk!"

"It's not a decision I can make." Hawk said, she looked at Vincent. "Will you forgive them?"

"Um..." Vincent looked at the children and nodded "I forgive them."

"Thank you sire!" The mothers bowed to him, Vincent clutched his mothers arm, nervous about them.

"we should really rejoin your father and sister. Excuse us Ladies and gents." Hawk took Vincent's hand, and head back to the ballroom. As they walked, Hawk frowned to herself. something seemed different...something seemed wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Mama Valkyria - Your review made me smile this morning, i read it a few minutes after I woe, so, I got straight to typing up chapter 2.I like your theory on Vincent and Rosalind, but you'll have to wait and see what happens.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R

* * *

Chapter 2 - ninja's or assassins?

Hawk stood beside Reaver, Rosalind and Vincent were talking to Darrian and Logan. Hawk had a thoughtful frown upon her face.

"you don't seem happy."Reaver said, a drink in hand.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight." Hawk sighed "I am yet to be wrong on a gut instinct."

"I know. Should we warn Darrian and Logan?" Reaver asked, Hawk shook her head.

"I don't want to worry them, just keep an eye open for anything suspious." Hawk told him

"Okay." Reaver nodded. there was a group of woman near by, watching Reaver. Hawk chuckled.

"Seems you have some admires." she said

"Yes, but I have you." Reaver looked at her with lust filled eyes, Hawk shook her head. suddenly Reaver pulled her out of the way, Something wizzed passed and imbeded itself intot he wall with a dull thud. Everyone fell silent, Hawk went over the the wall, and pulled out a dark of somekind.

"What is this..?" Hawk went to touch the tip, but Reaver stopped her.

"It is called a poison dart. They use them over sea's." Reaver took the dark from her, just as several more had to be dodged by Hawk. From the corner of her eye, she saw the attackers, hidding byhind a table clothed table.

"Sorry about any damage." Hawk said Simply, before anyone could ask what she meant. She fire a fireball at the table. The impact caused the table to turn on its side, hitting the attackers. They groaned in pain as guards rushed forward to apprehend them. "Who are you?"

"..." they remained silent.

"Answer her!" Darrian ordered, the middle one turned to Hawk, a twisted smile on their face.

"We were sent to get rid of you, before you replacement arrived." They said

"Let me guess, the chariences sent you before my power units again?" Hawk sighed, her fingers lightly tappped her dragonstomper, which Reaver had given her. "It wouldn't be a first..."

"No. Your ends is near, and we shall grow forever stronger!"In a puff of smoke, they vanished.

"MOM!" Vincent ran into her arms. "What's going to happen?"

"I'll ask Skyla...but, my end... If they were sent they must know I can't be killed." Hawk sighed, sh hugged Vincent "but, I'll be fine"

"Who sent them?" Logan asked, Reaver looked at Hawk, the look in her eyes showed her mind was elsewhere.

The party ened early, with everyone gone, Logan and Vincent had a chess match. Darrian and Rosalind watched as Reaver came in.

"Have you seen Hawk?" He asked

"Not since everyone left." Darrian said

"Lady Hawk is in the trainning room." A passing maid said, Vincent and Rosalind looked at their dad.

"Can we go and watch mom train?" Rosalind asked

"Please!" Vincent begged

"Okay." Reaver nodded, smiling. The whole family headed to the training room, they looked in. Hawk was with a Balverine and a Banshee. Rosalind and Vincent gasped in horror,but their father hushed them.

"But, everyone knows who you are, who would want you dead?" Sapphire asked

"Everyone is asking the same question. They were using something called a poison dart. Reaver said it is a weapon from over seas." Hawk folded her arms. "Did you have any problems like this when you were the sacrifice Katrina?"

"No, poisoned darts are new too." The banshee looked really concerned, Hawk sighed.

"so, what now? They are going to try again. I have a 'replacement' appartly." Hawk said

"A replacement?"Katrina looked thoughtful.

"That's what gets you thinking?" Sapphire laughed

"No, see...Urgh, It's hard to explain. But if they have a replacement to take your place, and my theroy is right...We could have a lot of trouble on our hands." Katrina sighed

"I'll keep an eye open here. Katrina, can you speak to Skyla about this, and Sapphire, watch the coast." Hawk said, her friends nodded

"Oh, I never did congradulate you. Twins, again." Katrina smiled

"Yeah..." Hawk gave a sad smiled. Her friends left, Hawk sat with a sigh. Reaver silently joined her.

"No luck?" He asked

"No..." Hawk bowed her head "It's infurating!" She burst out causing Vincent and Rosalind to jump.

"Everything will be fine." Raver placed a hand on her shoulder.

"sorry..." Hawk said, her hands clentched into fists. "I'm still learning to control my anger..."

"It's okay." Reaver sat beside her "It's not your fault."

"I need to try and believe that myself." Hawk sighed, she looked towards the door,Rosalind and Vincent flitched, Hawk smiled softly, "Come here you two" They went over. Hawk took their hands "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Why are you so angry?" Vincent asked

"Because Albion may be in danger, and I don't know how I can help." Hawk said "Please don't worry."

"Okay Mother!" Vincent nodded, Rosalind nodded too. They grouped for a hug.

"Are you two still up for a sleep over?" Darrian asked

"YES!" The twins giggled.

"Will you be staying mom?" Rosalind asked

"Your mother and I have have work to do back home. Well, more work then when we can here." Reaver said

"You two behave, okay?" Hawk told them.

"uh, mom?" Vincent asked

"Yes?"Hawk looked at him

"What did that Banshee mean by Twins again?" Vincent said

"I'll tell you when you get home." Hawk ruffled his hair, his gold eyes twinkled in the candle light.

"okay." He nodded, Reaver and Hawk waved bye as they got into a carriage.

Once they were home, Reaver picked up his wife and carried her to their room, unable to hold himself back anymore. Hawk just wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, excitement building up.

 _Hawk was in a large feild. the same one she had met Skyla when she didn't know her other power, but also the field of her dreams when she was heard footsteps, Hawk turned to see a man who looked her age. She could be mistaken for a 20 year old, so she guessed that was his age. He had soft brown hair, but his eyes were lifeless. He seemed famliar, but Hawk couldn't think who it could be._

 _"Hello?"She asked, as he stopped befor eher, out of no where, he drew a blade and slashed at Hawk's throat._

Hawk sat up, soaked in cold sweat. Reaver lay asleep at her side. Hawk looked towards the window, it was still very lat, or was it early? She could never tell at night. Hawk lay back down, what had that dream been about?


	3. Chapter 3

Right this is chapter 3. Seeing how college is canceled for the next 2 days, I won't be able to update as often. and the fact I won't have a laptop and will have to write on my tablet. But seeing how I have decided to put most of my work into this story now, I need an update day. So, I am going to ask you readers. What day eac week should I make my update day? Enjoy this chapter peeps. R&R

* * *

Chapter 3 - In the field of Dreams

The next morning, Hawk set out to find Skyla. She gave Barry a message to give to headed towards Skyla's cave.

"Hawk." Skyla smiled

"Good morning." Katrina said

"Morning." Hawk nodded

"Katrina told me about the incident, are you okay?" Skyla asked

"yes, but it's the replacement thing that worries me." Hawk said, Skyla smiled softly.

"There is no need to be worried little one, trust me." Skyla smiled a wolfy grin

"If you say so Skyla. But, any clue on who they were?" Hawk asked

"No, unfortunately." Katrina shook her head.

"there is something else bothering you...what is it?" Skyla looked directly at Hawk.

"Katrina, can you give us some privacy please?" Hawk looked at her friend. Katrina nodded and left. "I had a strange dream last night..."

"What happened?" Skyla looked thoughtful.

"there was a man, in the field of dreams. He looked about 20 with soft brown hair, but his eyes were dull and lifeless..he then attacked me. I woke at that moment. but, the strangest thing was, I think I know him. I don't know how or who he is, I have just seen him before." Hawk explained her dream.

"I...when the time comes, be ready and be careful." Skyla said, Hawk nodded. She left Skyla to talk o Katrina.

Hawk walked along the road, her mind wondered further then prefered.

"Lady Hawk!" A voice called, Hawk looked up, just in time to advoid a horse and cart. "are you okay?

"Yes, I'm sorry.." Hawk appolgised

"I-it's okay. Good day." the man went off, Hawk watched him with a frown. With a shake of her head, she continued her way home. she saw vincent by Bowerlake, she joined him.

"Are you okay?" She sat next to him

"Mother!" He hugged her, he was shaking. Hawk rubbed his back

"Hello to you too...what's wrong?" Hawk asked

"I had a nightmare." He whimpered

"Care to talk about it?" Hawk stroked his hair

"You were with a man in a temple like place. You fighting with equal power. but then the man overpowered you and..." H sniffed, tears streaming down his cheek.

"The man had lifeless eyes...Right?" Hawk wipped away his tears. Vincent nodded.

"How do you know?" He looked up at her.

"I had a dream about him too. But lets not let him bother us, Okay?" Hawk smiled

"Okay!" Vincent hugged her. Hawk wrapt her arms around him.

"Down by the reeds

Down by the reeds

Float the souls left unbroken

by White Balverines

Down by the reeds

Night-blooming weeds

Embrace those who go dancing,

In sad moonlit dreams.

Down by the reeds

A twisted path leads

To Banshees who breathe out

A cold winter breeze.

Nobody knows.

Nobody sees.

The sirens of Oakvale.

Down by the reeds.

Down by the reeds

Down by the reeds

Swim the sirens of Oakvale

Out to the seas." Hawk sang, Vincent was close to falling asleep. Hawk took his hand, Vincent tiredly followed his mother back to the manor.

Later, at Tea, Hawk was talking to Reaver, when the twins ran in.

"Hi mom!" Rosalind grinned, taking the seat on Reaver's left, Hawk sat on his right. Vincent sat next to his mother. Dinner was served.

"So, how was your day Rosa?" Hawk asked

"It was super fun! Dad showed me how to use a dragon stomper!" Rosa smiled

"Did he now?" Hawk glanced at Reaver "and?"

"I hit every target!" Rosa beamed

"Uh..." Hawk looked thoughtful.

"Mom?" Rosa asked

"Maybe, it is possible you could be a hero...whether a hero of all three or just skill, that is unknown." Hawk smiled, Vincent tapped his mothers arm. "yes?"

"I can't hit a single target..." He muttered

"not everyone for a heroic blood line becomes a hero. Being a hero of all three is really rare." Hawk told him "Look at your older brother."

"Oh, yeah! The balverine said 'Twins again'. can you tell us what she meant now?" Rosa asked

"After Dinner, we'll go up to library." Hawk said with a sad smile.

Once the plates were clean, the family went upstairs. Rosa and Vincet sat on a sofa along with Reaver. Hawk pulled out a locked box. she opened it with a spell and pulled out a dusty leather bound book. she joined them, Vincent sat on her lap.

"Now..." Hawk opened the book, on the first page was the first picture taken in Albion. Young Hawk, Young sparrow and rose smiled out at them. There was a blood stain on it, no thanks to Reaver. "This me, your uncle Sparrow and Aunt Rose when we were little."

"What are you wearing?" Rosa gasped

"Well, when I was little, I was not a fortunate as you. We were homeless." Hawk explained "That's all we had back then." she changed the page, there was a picture of her and Hammer.

"who's that?" Vincent asked

"that is my best friend Hammer, she was the first hero Thersea sent me to find. The hero of strength." Hawk said

"Wow.." Rosa muttered "Can we meet her one day?"

"She died before you were born." Hawk sighed, she ran her hand over the picture. "she was the best friend a hero could hope for."

"So, who's he?" Vincent pointed to the next picture, Garth.

"Garth, he was there the night Lucien killed to kill us." Hawk smiled "I had to go through hell to get him to join us." she flicked through the pages, the next few where of Her, Hammer and garth in different placed. then, can the first reaver picture.

"DAD!" The twins cheered, Hawk laughed

"Ah, yes. the hero of Skill. Hammer was the one sent to gather information on him." Hawk smiled

"What did she find out?" Rosa asked, Hawk looked at Reaver with a smirk.

"Well, she gathered the information from multiple tarverns, she did a proper tour. She said 'I think this bloke the thief is a pirate called Reaver. He runs the port of bloodtone, to the south west.'" Hawk giggled "Garth then asked if she got the information from a drunk."

"Did she?" Rosa asked

"Well..." Hawk smiled

 _(Hawk Pov/only for this part)_

 _"Yeah. He sailed with Reaver for years. said they captured hundareds of ships." Hammer said_

 _"doesn't mean he's a hero. Lots of pirates capture ships." Garth looked at her._

 _"Reaver takes down galleons with one bullet. high winds, rough seas, a mile away. it doesn't matter, he picks off the captain. the more impossible the shot, the quicker the crew surrenders." Hammer told him_

 _"Impressive. But we're not trying to make lucien surrender." Garth sighed_

 _"No, we're not." Hammer glared_

 _"Guys!" I sighed, sparrow stood next to me. "That is what skill is, Surely only a hero of Skill can make shots like that. this pirate Reaver, he must be the 3rd hero we need."_

The twins were laughing.

"did you seriously have that converstion?" Reaver asked

"Yes." Hawk giggled, she turned a page to another man with Hawk, his arm around her waist. Reaver couldn't help but feel jelous.

"who's that?" rosa wrinkled her nose.

"My first husband, Ali." she turned a page to reveal two girls. "they are your older siblings, Lilah and Litia. But lord Lucien killed them...You are my second set of Twins. I made a promise never to allow you to befall that same fate." Hawk closed the book with a sad smile.

"Does Logan know?" Vincent asked

"Yes, he does." Hawk nodded

"Right, it is bed time for you two." Reaver said

"Mom, can you tuck me in?" Vincent asked

"But it's mom's turn to sing to me!" Rosa pouted

"I'll tuck you in, but your father can read you a story, okay?" Hawk smiled, Vincent nodded. Thus the bedtime rutine began.

An hour later, Reaver and Hawk collasped onto their pulled Hawk closer.

"Reaver?" Hawk asked

"ssh." He hushed her, Hawk lay silently in his embrace.

"This isn't like you." She said softly "you're usually more active then this." Reaver looked at her.

"If thats the way you want it..." He began kissing and nibbling her neck, Hawk giggled and moaned slightly.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing!" She squarmed away from him. He watched her amused, Hawk stood and grinned. She placed her hand on her hip and wiggled a finger at him "You didn't even ask." Reaver chuckled "Now, if you don't mind, I am going for a bath."

Byt he time she returned to the room, Reaver was asleep. Hawk smiled and fell asleep next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Baby mama Valkyria. your last review made me laugh. But you have a point, I do feel sorry for hawk, then I remember she's my character so she can live with it.

I have planned out a few chapters already, up to 41 so far.

Now, back to this...things are going to get interesting!

chapter 4 - Friend or Foe

Reaver had left early the next morning because of a meeting of some kind, Rosa went with him. Leaving Vincent and Hawk, they sat outside drinking tea.

"Mom, do you ever get a feeling something bad is going to happen?" Vincent asked

"Yes, call it heroes intuition. " Hawk smiled, Vincent looked sad. "What's wrong?"

"I have a very bad feeling." He sighed

"It's Okay, I'm here." She wrapped an arm around him.

"Can you sing the song about the sirens again?" Vincent said, Hawk nodded and softly sang the song Hammer had taught her years ago.

"Lady Hawk?" A message from the castle approached her. Vincent his behind his mom.

"Yes?" Hawk asked

"You are summoned to the castle." They said nervously.

"Okay..." Hawk nodded, holding Vincent's hand, they were escorted to the castle.

They were shown to the throne room. The council had gathered together. A woman dressed in red and showered in rubies, turned as Hawk entered, the man next to her also looked. Hawk narrowed her eyes.

"Mom, it's him!" Vincent squeaked

"I know, it's okay." Hawk smiled at him, then looked up."Why was I summoned? To a full court too."

"It was my request." The ruby coated woman smiled "I am Queen Azura."

"You must already know who I am." Hawk said in a monotone voice.

"Of course. Hawk Wily!" Azura beamed, as if she was pleased with her knowledge.

"Well, Hawk Reaver. The Wily name means nothing to me." Hawk glared "I still don't understand why you summoned me."

"People like you never do dear." Azura smiled

"What do you mean people like me?" Hawk growled

"Oh, people who play hero just to get a title." Azura said, as if it was common sense.

"I am THE hero of Bower lake, And decent of Archon." Hawk stood tall, watching Azura with deep hate. "Lucien would have destroyed the Albion if I had not stopped him with my fellow heroes. Are you sure you know anything about me at all?"

"Aunty, don't be so rude." Darrian said. Vincent whimpered, Hawk looked at her son.

" I should go. Vincent isn't feeling too well." Hawk told them.

" Well, despite our nobility differences, I hope we can be friends." Azura called as Hawk turned to leave with Vincent, She turned to face Azura and the man.

"I highly doubt it." Hawk answered and left.

"Mother?" Vincent asked, shaking. Hawk picked him up. He was as light as a feather to Hawk due to her hero strength.

"I'll protect you Vincent, but...I believe we should continue the trainning from the guild." Hawk said, Vincent nodded.

Back home, Hawk had finished teaching Vincent basic defensive tactics. They had gone for lunch. Hawk's mind was else where when Reaver and Rosa entered.

"Is it true you bad mouthed the visiting royals?" Reaver asked.

"Huh?" Hawk looked up and nodded, a scowl on her face. "I play hero just to gain a title apparently. Besides I don't trust them..."

"Have you met them before?" Reaver sighed

"Not personally, no" Hawk said, she couldn't tell him about that dream. hers or Vincent's.

" Maybe it won't be bad to try and get to know them before judging them." Reaver suggested.

"My hero intuition has never been wrong." Hawk stood staring at Reaver ."And I refuse to even meet up with them again."

"Well, there is a welcome party Tonight. Darrian wants us all to be there." Reaver said

"Great..." Hawk sighed

"Hawk!" Sapphire rushed in "I need you to come with me, quick!"

"Okay, I am afraid you'll have to tell Darrian my time is over wise occupied." Hawk left with Sapphire, Reaver frowned.

"What is this?" Hawk asked as Sapphire lead her to a hidden temple in Wraithmarsh.

"Temple of the sacrifice." Sapphire answered. Hawk walked passed statutes of the former sacrifices, at the end was a blocked door, above it was a circular indent.

"Thank goodness you didn't go to that 'welcome' party." Skyla sighed

"Skyla, what is this about?" Hawk asked

"Albion is in great danger." Skyla replied "The enemy is as strong as you, but unlike you they are wise in the ancient teachings of their land."

"I see...I don't get why I was brought here." Hawk said

"You are destined to fight them, but you must learn the teachings of the heroes guild. Skyla explained. Sapphire and Katrina watch from the side. "For you to learn, you must return to the time when heroes trained in the heroes guild."

"You're going to send me back in time." Hawk asked.

"Yes, the GuildMaster is waiting your arrival." The blocked door had a silver sheen across it.

"Katrina, you must tell Reaver I'm on a very important Sacrifice mission, and I don't know when it will be completed." Hawk said, Katrina nodded, Hawk took a breath and when through the portal.

"What!" Reaver gasped

"The mission is top secret. When Hawk returns, she can choose to tell you or not." Katrina said, everyone was watching her.

"What makes it so important?" Reaver demanded

"Albion's fate will be decided if she learns well from this mission." Katrina answered, then vanished.

"Mother will be fine..." Vincent said

"How do you know?" Rosa glared, annoyed and upset.

"I just know it.." Vincent muttered. He looked over at Azura and the man, both looked angered and disappointed. Vincent made a mental note to watch them until his mother returned.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 - Thee heroes guild (Hawk's POV)

I was in a new placed, a bold man stood before me, the guild seal imprinted on his head.

"You must be Hawk?" He said

"That's me ...Are you the guild master?" I asked

"Indeed, now, come along child." The guild master began walking away, I followed.

"So, I'll be training at the guild?" I walked beside him.

"Yes, I understand you already know how to use your abilities, So those lesson you won't have to partake in them. However, those lessons will be taken up with the other lessons, such as History." The guild master explained.

"Okay, how long will I spend training over all?" I asked

"With a clever mind and Eagerness to learn, minimum of 2 years." Guild master said

"2 years..." I rrepeated. "When do I start?"

"Next week, when the new year of learning begins. You can spend this time exploring and !meeting new people. Or some self studying." Guild master smiled "I hope you find this time as pleasant as your own."

"Thank you." I smiled, I couldn't wait.

We entered the guild training grounds.

"I won't lose Chase!" A coloured girl slashed her blade at a boy. I gasped, it couldn't be...

"The hero of Oakvale..." I whispered

" Pardon?" the guild master asked

"That boy, he lost his family in the Oakvale destruction, didn't he?" I looked at Chase. If I was right, his real name is Chicken chaser-a horrible name if you ask me.

"Yes, is that story still told in your time?" Guildmaster looked surprised

"Everyone knows it. He becomes the famous hero of Oakvale. The Awkward thing is... He's my forebare." I said

"I see..." The guild master frowned a little. Chase was able to defeat the girl. If my knowledge of history was right, she was Whisper, Thunder's little laughed, He saw The guild master and I.

"Hey, Guildmaster.! Who's the new girl?" He yelled over. The guild master and I went over.

"I'm Hawk." I smiled

"Did you train here? Do you have a hero title?" Chase asked

"Sort of..." I said

"Leave her be Chase..?" A girl with jet black hair approached, she looked like Reaver." I'm Kaida, I'm known as there hero of Dragons."

"Whatever for?" I asked

"Want a will battle to find out?" Kaida grinned

"Sure!" I smiled

"That might not be a good idea.." Guild master said

"We'll be fine!" I laughed. We went to a field to battle, other trainees heroes came to watch.

"Man, the new kid is done for." One jeered, I scowled. The hero of Bowerstone never loses a play fight. And I mean never.

"Ready?" Kaida asked

"Yes, you move first." I smiled, Kaida grinned, a powerful fire blast headed my way . I dodged, the crowd gasped, even Kaida looked shocked."My turn. " I created an equally powerful fire blast and aimed at her. We battled fire back and forth.

I was easily able to stand my ground, Kaida looked furious. The next attack flew towards me, I gasped. It had so much negative energy. On instinct, I knelt and created and shield of fire around me. The fire blast rebounded off my shield and back towards Kaida. I let my shield vanish on the wind. I looked at Kaida, she was getting to her feet.

"The hero of Bowerlake is yet to lose a training fight!" I smiled

"I don't understand, I've never lost..." Kaida muttered

"Maybe cause your feelings got in the way." I suggested "You should try and keep a strai..."

"It's hard when you don't really have 'good' emotions" Kaida interrupted "When your father is evil and you don't know your mother..."

"At least they didn't leave your for dead yet care for your twin brother." I said, I was annoyed. Did she think she was the only one with family problems. "I was ignored for 5 years, before we became orphaned. then I watched my sister die before my eyes and watched as my brother turned everyone against me."

"Whoa..." Whisper whispered

"But...why can you control..." Kaida began, she knelt down, tired from the fight.

"Oh, believe me, I have anything but controlled my feelings." I smiled, I helped her up. "My anger gets the better of me. But I have grown up with Friends, the family I choose."

"That's a really sweet way of thinking about it." Kaida muttered, and smiled "It's nice to have decent competition at last." We laughed.

That night, I sat outside with Chase, Whisper and Kaida.

"So, where is Bower lake?" Whisper asked, I almost choked, Chase had gone to get more food.

"Well, will you guys keep a secret?" I asked

"Sure!"The girls nodded

"This place becomes Bower lake." I said

"How?" Kaida looked confused

"Spoilers." I smiled

"Wait, you're from the future?" Whisper silently gasped

"Sssh, and yes. Now, no more questions. I would hate to think what the guild master would say if he knew I told you..."

"Told them what?" Chase joined us with a full plate.

"Nothing!" We girls said, then laughed. Chase looked confused.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 - History ~ The three heroes

A week later, I sat at a table next to Chase, The guild master stood before us.

"Right, Today's lesson is about the three heroes. the first one is Stone." The guild master said, the class laughed. But not me, I was busy jotting down what the Guild master was saying. "Also known as the hero of the fallen. She was considered one of the greatest of the old kingdoms champions. She joined with two others to form the three heroes. Who knows who the others were?"

"Sol, the hero of light and Blaze, the hero of fire." I said, remembering when I read it in a book from the guild library.

"Good, now there are other groups of heroes, who knows the Triumvirate? " The class went silent.

"No one knows." Chase said. I looked at him. "They are nameless. But, they were defeated by some unknown evil, They put their power into their weapons and sealed themselves into their old guild hall."

"Oh, I remember that story! Their weapons are said to bring out the natural ability of a person. But there is a magic shield protecting them. Or so the rumours say." I smiled, I heard my mother telling Sparrow and Rose that story.

"Do you two know the names of the weapons?" guild master asked

"I only know Quicksilver, the sword of the hero of strength. And Black Dragon, the pistol of the hero of skill." Chase said

"And for the hero of will, the Gauntlet." I added. I couldn't help but think of Reaver when Chase mentioned the Black Dragon.

"Very good you two." The guild master smiled "Now, there is a prophecy claiming that another group of heroes that share the traits of the Triumvirate. " The guild master looked at the class. "It is said there will be a Pilgrim, a mage and a thief. No one knows when they will be born." I looked down, Hammer, Garth and Reaver.

"What sort of hero is a Pilgrim? Oh, great evil, I would fight you, but let's talk it over." a class member laughed, I clenched my fists. How dare they!

"However, back to the three heroes." The guild master stopped them. "Upon the completion of the Spire.. " I started taking notes again. "These 3 heroes went out to challenge the crawler, the most dangerous lieutenant of the corruptor. " I shivered "When it invaded Albion through the rift the spire made between it and the void. Adding her power to the trion, the groups effort were met with limited success. Though they successfully closed the rift, they only managed to imprison, rather then destroy, the crawler within shade light dungeon in Aurora. In addition, their combined power shattered the spire, which resulted in an explosion of Will that turned the 3 heroes into Will stones and destroyed the old kingdom. The followers of the 3 heroes, known as the enlightened, took their will stones and placed them in temples around Albion, hidden away." The guild master looked around. Most of the class looked board."Now, let's see who knows the most about the Crawler."

"AW come on!" Kaida sighed "How are we meant to know about that? It sounds like a giant bug."

"The Crawler, is pure darkness." I said, I felt everyone watching me. "The Crawler fights psychologically. It taunts its victims. Its servants are the children. They are weak alone, but can possess statues to increase their power and Durability. It is unknown whether the children are an extension of the crawler, or just shadow beings that do the crawler's bidding." I stopped there, Now I thought about it. If the Crawler was imprisoned, then the reconstruction of the Spire and Theresa's subsequent reactivation of the Spire caused the Crawler to get free.

"So, can it be destroyed?" Chased asked

"No idea what so ever." I admitted "Maybe, maybe not. We may never find out."

"Hawk is right. Now That is the end of this lesson. You may go." Everyone got up and left.

"You okay ?" Kaida rushed over to me, Whisper just behind her

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I looked at them

"You looked bugged at that joke about the Pilgrim." Whisper said

"Well, The Pilgrim was a friend of mine. As was the Mage." I explained

"Wow, what about the Thief?" Kaida asked

"Funny thing is, I married him." I smiled, Whisper and Kaida laughed

"Cute, what's he like?" Whisper asked

"Well..." I began

"Wait up!" Chase ran after us. We stopped to wait for him. He caught up. "You girls are fast." He sighed. We laughed at him.

"Hey, we better get going. We have males class next." Kaida said

"Well, I don't have to go. I'll be in the library if you need me." I smiled. They went off, Chase had break before will lesson, so he went off to get some food. I swore he never gained any weight despite how much he ate.

"Hawk." The guild master came over "Can we talk?"

"Okay?" I followed him to a quiet room.

"Are you okay? I feel like that lesson bothered you." He said

"I'm fine, it's just...I've been to the spire and met the Crawler in my own time..." I explained

"I see, well, Tomorrow's lesson is about the founding of the guild. I am sure you'll enjoy that." Guild maser smiled, I nodded.

"Very much." I agreed

"You're from a different time!" We turned to see Chase.

"Er...yes..." I nodded

"Wow! What's it like? How many years until you are born?" Chase flooded me with questions.

"I'm not sure, but considering from the history I was taught, and the fact you are my forebare...about 500 to 600 years." I stopped "Damn!"

"I'm your forebare!" Chase muttered. I nodded , he chuckled "This is Awkward."

"You're telling me." I said

"Well, you two keep this to yourselves, Now have a nice day." The guild master left.

"Um...what to grab something to eat?" Chase asked

"Didn't you just get something to eat?" I looked at him

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry." Chase shrugged. I laughed "What?"

"I know where my brother and my son get their big appetites from!" I smiled. We headed to the mess hall laughing . We got talking about my family back at home, and about his family before he came to the guild. I felt closer to him them ever before.


	7. Chapter 7

OK, It has been decided. My update day will be Tuesday and Thursday. Most because I have a large break in the morning. I am in college at 8:00, give or take a few minutes. and my first lesson is at 11:50. So, the time in between is my updating time on Tuesday and between 8:00 and 10:45 on Tuesday. Now, Hawk is in the past. The next few chapters are going to be based on her lesson and Self studies-and a few days off. All the info in these chapters I got from Fable Wiki. So, they deserve most of the credit for the chapter.

Thanks for your review Sara. Don't worry, I will be updating weekly from now on. Hopefully.

Baby mama valkirya - once again your review made me laugh. I'm glad you like the time travel idea

belco - Thanks for you review

Guardian of light lighus - thanks for your review.

Now, I have a few more villains and future plot lines I may use in future. I want to know if you have any ideas for adventures Hawk could go on. hope you enjoy it. R&R

Chapter 7 - the founding of the guild

"Now, everyone take notes for this lesson." The guild master said. We all got out paper and quills. I looked over at Chase, he grinned back. "Today's lesson is about the foundation of the guild..."

After the collapse of the Old Kingdom, the remaining population of Albion fell into isolation. Distance bred suspicion, which grew into bloodshed. Soon villagers were doing unspeakable things for fresh water, food or even women of child-bearing age. Whilst mercenaries lived quite happily, selling their sword to the vast paranoid sea of vindictive people. Albion was brought to its knees, edging very close to extinction. Then, out of the East, hope arrived in the most unusual of forms - a bandit, by the name of Nostro.

In his youth, Nostro was a bandit and mercenary, driven by an ambition to leave his mark on the world. He was giant of a man, who was not at ease without sword in his iron grip. However, he was not without a sense of decency, but didn't reach full potential until he met a wise old man named Scythe. He seemed to appear out of nowhere and took a profound interest in Nostro - for he saw something in Nostro, something more than a mere bandit. Nostro, unknowingly, possessed the power that all the Archon's descendants shared. So, Scythe hatched a plan: if he could properly guide Nostro, this bandit could achieve great things. He might even once again unite Albion and undo the damage done by the first Archon's and his children. And so Scythe began to tutor Nostro in how to be a leader of men.

Following Scythe's counsel, Nostro set about returning security and prosperity to Albion. First, he gathered men and women throughout Albion and established the Guild, where they could train to become real Heroes. Meanwhile Scythe tutored Nostro in the ways of Will. Using his new found power, along with Scythe's sage counsel, Nostro forced peace on the warring people of Albion. Thus, the Guild of Heroes was born. For a time, it seemed that Albion might return to its former greatness, but those hopes were in vain.

Despite Scythe's teachings, Nostro increasingly fell under the sway of a power-hungry courtesan named Magdalena. In time, she corrupted Nostro to the point where the Arena, intended to be a venue in which anyone could settle disputes in public, was debased into a source of popular entertainment and the Heroes' Guild became nothing more than a house of mercenaries driven by lust for profit and fame. These developments disgusted Scythe, who could only watch as Nostro and the Guild fell into disrepute. Finally he vanished, leaving Nostro to his fate.

Near the end of his life, Nostro could finally see how power had corrupted him, and how far short he had fallen of his youthful ideas. By then his followers and even his wife had long since abandoned him. Isolated, he was easy prey for an assassin who slipped poison into his food. Nostro knew that he was dying. He called out for Scythe, and his old mentor came to sit vigil with him in his final hours. Scythe with warm affection of the good things Nostro had done in his life. Finally, at peace with himself, Nostro died with the dawn's first light and was then buried in Lychfield Graveyard. Scythe disappeared shortly thereafter.

Even with the death of its first leader, however, the Guild continued to thrive and lived on, expanding in both structure and members.

Not much is known of the Guild's history between the time of Nostro and Weaver, but it is known that in his youth Weaver, together with a cluster of Heroes, Maze among them, rebelled against the previous Guild regime, and its resolution of offering only virtuous Quests. Much blood was spilled in this short revolt in the name of freedom, leaving the number of Heroes, already rare in a world of diminishing Will presence, at its lowest for centuries. Once again Scythe reappeared and proposed Weaver as the new Guildmaster, seeing in him the serene and impartial man he would become. Someone who would leave the moral destiny of all future acolytes in their own hands. Under his leadership, Heroes were free to align themselves however they wished...

"Now!" The class jumped "Any questions?"

"Does that mean you're Weaver?" Chase asked

"Indeed. I am Weaver." The guild master nodded, I frowned slightly. Scythe...I had heard that name before.

"Hawk?" I looked up, the guild master was watching me "You look as if you are full of questions.."

"Only one...but I would rather do some research for it before asking such a question." I told him

"Very well, It is always best to seek out answers for yourselves." Guild master smiled " That is it for today. You may go." Chase, Whisper and I headed out to the special training arena, that was made for Kaida. She was just coming out, her eyes a blaze with anger.

"Kaida..." Whisper asked, suddenly some guys ran out.

"Not them again..." Chase sighed, I watched as I finished putting my paper in my bag.

"Hey, Drago. Your dad kill or harm anyone recently? Or any new men on your mom's list of decent paying men?" One asked, Kaida turned on them, I jumped in.

"Hey, you should keep your mouths closed." I warned them.

"Hey, you're that girl who kicked Kaida's butt!" They looked back at Whisper and Chase. "You need to make some seriously better friends though. People will start thinking you're a weakily like..." he didn't get a chance to finish. I knocked him to the ground? One of his friends jumped at me. I dodged, grabbing him by the back of his hooded guild uniform and slamed him against a wall. Everyone watched.

"How can you be so strong?" The guy asked, He struggled to try to push himself from the wall. I heard people wishing he was a hero of strength that was weaker then a will user.

"All descendants of the Archon are blessed with all three abilities." I answered simply "Now, unless you and your friends want me to cause serious damage, you'd best leave my friends and I it?"

"Yes!" He nodded, I let him go. Him and his friends ran off. Some heroes who had watched cheered.I smiled at Kaida.

"you okay?" I asked

"You never cease to amaze me." Kaida smiled. I chuckled.

"Now we have felt with the guild bullies...any one fancy coming to the mess hall with me?" Chase looked at us.

"Chase! Don't you ever think of anything other then your stomach?" Whisper asked

"Well, I'm a growing hero! I need as much food as I can!" Chase did the hero pose. His arm muscles were kept obvious. Whisper blushed. Kaida and I looked at each other, and smirked.

"Well, let's get lunch. " I laughed, we headed to the mess hall laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Screw up date days. I will just post when I have finished a chapter. So get ready for a major chapter upload day today.

* * *

Chapter 8 - The court.

It was late at night. I was restless. I had been here for around 2 months now. I sat up and looked at Kaida. She was fast asleep, with a sigh I got up and headed downstairs. I went to the library and lit a candle. I looked across the bookshelves. I found one called the court in the history section. I took it over to a table, I sat down, opened the book and began to read.

 _'The Court is an order of powerful beings from the Void, who came to Albion to conquer the land._

 _The Court consisted of three powerful entities: the Knight of Blades, weakest of the three; the Jack of Blades, and the Queen of Blades, most powerful and highest of the three. The Court hails from a place called the Void, a realm outside of Albion unknown to men._

 _Conquest of Albion_

 _They came to the world seeking dominance over its people, demanding that they bow down in obedience. The people refused, and in turn, Albion was burned until the earth was as black as the smoke that filled the sky. Once again, the Court demanded total obedience, and again were refused. The result was the raising of the sea into the sky and the flooding of the world. After this next disaster, the Court asked for worship again, this time promising peace, but met the same result. Angry at being refused by lesser beings, the Court twisted the minds of the people of Albion until the entire land was insane. Finally, after many years of suffering, the people bowed down. The Court had won._

 _Fall of the Court_

 _As time went by, there came a challenge from one of the denizens of Albion: a man named William Black, who wielded the Sword of Aeons, rose to the highest peak of Albion to fight for the freedom of his people. First to answer the challenge was the Knight, who was quickly slain by Black. Next came the Jack, who proved to be more of a challenge than the Knight. However, the Jack met the same fate as his ally, yet was still able to cheat death by having his essence escape into his mask. Finally, Black challenged the Queen of Blades. Their titanic battle was waged for weeks on end, with mountains and valleys forming as the result of their seemingly endless fight. At last, William threw down the Queen, ending the reigen of the court.'_

I frowned, I had heard of Jack of Blades. Everyone had heard of Jack of Blades, but the Queen and Knight of Blades, they were knew. I looked back down at the book.

 _'_ _The Knight of Blades_

 _The Tales of Albion states that he appeared with Jack of Blades and the Queen of Blades (together known as 'The Court') from the Void. He and the others are said to have demanded that the inhabitants of Albion bow down before them. When they were refused, they "burned Albion until the earth turned black and the sky was thick with smoke". When the people refused a second time, they lifted the sea into the sky and flooded the world. The third time they demanded worship they said they would bring peace, but again the people refused, so the court twisted their minds until they went insane. Finally, the inhabitants of Albion bowed to the court_

 _The Knight of Blades was the first to fall at the hands of William Black (Jack of Blades being the second). His fight with William Black took place on the peak on Mount Ruon, the highest mountain in Albion. By using the The Sword of Aeons, William completely destroyed the Knight_

 _According to the Snowspire Oracle, Jack was already ancient by the time humans came into existence, and appeared in the unnamed world from the Void with the Court. He used his Mask to take over host bodies and thus live forever. Whilst in his humanoid form, he was never seen without the Mask, nor his original body ever shown. He is a master of strength, skill and will._

 _It was revealed by the Tales of Albion that Jack of Blades came from a place called the Void. It is also revealed that he had come with the Queen of Blades and the Knight of Blades, who together were known as the Court. He and the others demanded that the people of Albion bow down before them. When the people refused, the Court "burned Albion until the earth turned black and the sky was thick with smoke". When the people refused a second time, they lifted the sea into the sky and flooded the world. The third time they demanded worship, they claimed that they would bring peace, but again the people refused, so the Court twisted their minds until they went insane. Finally, the inhabitants bowed to the Court._

 _Jack Blades_

 _Later in the future, when William Black was consulting a tome, Jack transported William from Albion to the Void. Jack tried to enslave William with an ornate sword, however William managed to fight back and escaped, and at the same time managed to steal the sword from Jack, which was later discovered to be The Sword of Aeons._

 _Their second meeting consisted of yet another battle. William Black managed to break Jack's body, destroying his form for a time. However, Jack's soul was believed to have escaped and possibly took refuge in his Mask.'_

"Wow..." I muttered, I had never knew that. So, Jack isn't related to the Archon in anyway. That was a relief. The sword of Aeons...I made a mental note to search that blade. I continued.

 _'_ _Queen of Blades_

 _The Tales of Albion states that she appeared with Jack of Blades and The Knight of Blades (together known as The Court) from The Void. The Queen and the others are said to have demanded that all the inhabitants of Albion bow down before them. When they were refused, they "burned Albion until the earth turned black and the sky was thick with smoke". When the people refused a second time, they lifted the sea into the sky and flooded the world. The third time they demanded worship they said they would bring peace, but again the people refused, so the court twisted their minds until they went insane. Finally, the people of Albion bowed to the court._

 _Fight with William Black_

 _On the Tales of Albion website, it states that the fight that took place between the Queen of Blades and William Black (who already had defeated Jack and the Knight of Blades) lasted for many weeks, and did such incredible damage to the land that it formed mountains and valleys. Eventually, William Black slew her, and freed the people of Albion.'_

I closed the book.

"Hawk?" I looked up to see Chase. He was carrying a pile of books.

"Chase, what are you doing up?" I asked

"I am always up at this time." Chase said. He placed the books down and sat next to me "I've always studied late since I first came here..."

"Since the bandits attacked Oakvale, Right?" I said

"Yeah...how do...oh yeah." He chuckled

"Your story is quite remarkable." I smiled, Chase looked surprised

"Seriously? How?" He asked

"Spoilers." I giggled. Chase shook his head, smiling.

"You two are studying late." A man came in.

"Oh, Hi Thunder." Chase smiled, I gasped. Thunder! Whisper's older brother!

"Is this the girl that showed up those 2 boys?" Thunder asked

"That's me." I nodded

"Maybe I can help you with your training one day." Thunder smiled and left.

" .Gosh!" I grinned. I looked at Chase "Thunder said may train with me!"

"Yeah!" Chase chuckled"Come on, let's put the books back and get to bed." I nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - History ~The old kingdom

"Now, Today we will be learning about the most important part of our history." I scowled, the guild master was busy with Chase today, so Maze was taking over our class. He looked straight out me."Let's see if the Guild master was right about how much protentional you have, Hawk. Who is the Archon?"

"The greatest and most powerful hero in Albion." I answered

"Where does his bloodline lead?" Maze asked

"Okay, well first they are bad thend the bloodline leads to me and I like to think I am a moral person." I smiled, it was Maze's turn to scowl.

"Vanity doesn't make a hero pure." He said

 _"I had no idea." I muttered_

"Okay, you had all better listen..." Maze looked at the class.

 _The Old Kingom, or as it was known during its time, The Kingdom of Albion and The Kingdom of Archon, was an ancient kingdom founded by William Black and ruled by the Archons._

 _Long ago the kingdom of the Archon ruled over every corner of Albion. The World was peaceful and in perfect order, though many wondered if the force that held it together was not corrupt. For the Archon had in his possession a sword of vast and mysterious power. Albion's elders wrote of gradual changes overcoming their leader. These changes spread to the kingdom itself. Strange structures were erected around the world, and huge armoured figures were seen guarding four hubs of energy and the Archon's Castle itself. Every living thing was touched by the Sword's influence, and soon foul creatures not known the world had darkened the lives of the people of Albion. And yet no records exists of what caused the fall of the Kingdom. The Archon and the Sword disappeared, leaving behind the darknees._

 _I took more notes. I decided once I got home I would teach the new guild what I had learnt here._

 _Rise of the Kingdom_

 _Many eons ago, Albion was a place of peace and beauty. That was until a 'Court' of three demon-like beings known as the Knight, the Queen and the Jack of Blades came from a place called the Void. They coveted Albion, and commanded that all men bow down before them. When the people refused, the Court burned Albion until the earth turned black, and the sky was thick with smoke. Then, the Court demanded obedience again, only to be refused a second time. This time, the Court lifted the sea into the sky and flooded the world. A third time, the Court demanded that men worship them, promising peace, and an end to the misery. Those who survived still refused. So, the Court twisted their minds until brother slew brother, parents abandoned their children, and friend turned against friend. Finally, the people of Albion bowed to the Court. They and their descendants toiled to raise monuments to those who came from the Void._

 _In the days people suffered under the courts rule, a man appeared from beyond the seas, he was called William Black. Little is known about William's youth. As a grown man, he amazed others with the powers of his mind, with which he was able to protect his village and perform feats that a dozen other men could not equal. These acts came to be celebrated as the "Powers of Will". William grew obsessed with the Court, determined to find a way to overthrow it. One night, while consulting a mysterious tome, he was suddenly transported from Albion into the Void. Here, he met Jack, who sat on a throne surrounded by ghastly figures. Jack tried to enslave William with the powers of an ornate sword, but William fought back and managed to steal the sword before escaping the netherworld. Back in Albion, the sword spoke to William. It called itself the Sword of Aeons, and it promised to help him defeat the Court – but only if William offered his soul in bondage. With the Sword of Aeons, William set off to find the Court._

 _William scaled the peak of Ruon, Albion's highest mountain, and challenged the Court to combat. The Knight of Blades appeared first, and, wielding the Sword of Aeons, William destroyed him completely. Next the Jack of Blades appeared. They fiercely stuck at each other, until William broke Jack's body. Jack's soul escaped back into the Void, to fight another day. The Queen of Blades was the last to face William. For weeks their battle raged across Albion. Mountains were raised and valleys were formed by their mighty blows. At last, William slew the Queen, freeing the people of Albion from their yoke. They acclaimed William, who took the title, Archon, as their king._

I smiled, the fact how the Archon's now lead new Albion as William Black did.

 _Rule of Albion_

 _Once he had vanquished the Court, the Archon set his mind to unifying Albion into a great kingdom. By this time, his powers of Will were so great that the world seemed to reshape itself in accordance with his wishes. Cities were built in mere weeks, and marvellous machines were constructed that ran on Will alone. Through a thousand years of peace, Albion reigned as the greatest centre of commerce and philosophy that the world had ever known. Its territory is known to have extended to the northern Edgelands, and its economy to have traded with the countries beyond Albion's shores, including Samarkand to the east, and the Cities of the West._

 _Under the early years of the Kingdom, the city of Hook Coast was created. A group of monks retired from the thriving cities that were appearing everywhere and settled in the harshest place they could find, founding an abbey on a distant shore. Soon, a whole community grew to serve their needs and, in time, the Kingdom built a lighthouse that would guide ships from its ports to the unexplored lands in the Northern Wastes. The town Snowspire was built in the region, and the Oracle was created by order of the third Archon to give information of the past, present and future._

 _It was during the reign of the Old Kingdom that the evil Will-user called Hallik was cast out by the Archon for his use of dangerous dark magic. He created the colossal beings known as Summoners by reanimating the dead bodies of fallen warriors. People throughout the kingdom learned to fear Hallik, and though it was the magician himself who was the summoner, his creations soon earned that title through their ability to appear out of nothing as they brought forth total devastation. Summoners were, for a long time, the scourge of Albion._

 _The Old Kingdom grew vast and powerful; but without any enemy to vanquish, the Archon's children grew petty and cruel. They called themselves Heroes and used their powers of Will to terrorize the people of Albion. A younger Archon might have stopped them, but his battle with the Queen, and the time in the Void had infected his body and mind with a wasting illness. Faced with this decay, the Archon wrapped his body in gold mail and a royal blue cloak before seemingly vanishing from the land. Thus, the corruption of the Kingdom began._

Hallik...I jotted the name down to keep an eye open. He could bring dead back to life. He could surely cheat death...

 _Fall of the Kingdom_

 _When the Archon vanished, Albion descended into chaos. Three quarters of the population were either slain in the wars or died of disease and/or starvation. Meanwhile, the Archon's many descendants vied for power. These new rulers were not as kind or wise as the first. Each new Archon, fearful of a coup, brought fresh tyranny to Albion. A massive wall was constructed around the city, to keep citizens in and beasts, as well as undesirables, out. The Archon's personal guard, who were encased in armour from birth, enforced their harsh decrees: no citizens were allowed out after nightfall, every citizen must appear when an alarm bell sounded, and any who opposed the Archon's rule were killed along with their families. The people witnessed these cruelties from behind masks that signalled their status while concealing their fear. When the Kingdom had grown to its greatest extent, the Archon of the time demanded that an immense tower be built to focus Will._

 _During this time, the item called the Fire Heart, used to call forth the Ship of the Drowned and to project the Archon's powers across vast distances, was sealed behind the Primal Demon Door, the first ever created. Charged with guarding it were the five prophets who had predicted the Kingdom's imminent destruction. They were encased in glass cages that both protected them from the beating of the Heart, and kept them alive until such time as they were released from their duty, or died fulfilling it._

 _The construction of the Spire enabled a creature known as the Corruptor to send his chief lieutenant, the Crawler, through a newly-created rift between Albion and the Void. Desperately, the Old Kingdom's greatest Three Heroes, Sol, Stone, and Blaze, attempted to use their combined powers to stop the Crawler, and close the rift. The trio managed to successfully close the rift, but could not kill the Crawler, instead imprisoning him within the Shadelight Dungeon in Aurora. Even worse, their combined power shattered the Spire, which resulted in a massive explosion that killed the Three Heroes, turning them into Willstones. The sky was filled with a sudden bright light, and all Albion shook. In the morning, the tower was gone, and the Old Kingdom lay in ruins. All of its people were gone, except for those who lived beyond the walls._

 _Aftermath_

 _After the fall of the Old Kingdom, Albion was plunged into anarchy in a wave of devastation that affected every town and city within its borders. The trade routes with Samarkand and the Cities of the West were severed, and the few villages that survived the disappearance of the Spire fell into isolation. Notable villages included Snowspire, Bowerstone, Oakvale, Hook Coast, Knothole Glade and an unnamed town. A handful of monks who still inhabited the Hook Coast abbey knelt along the shoreline, and used their Will power to protect the port and its people. The swirls of magic that mark the place where they fell are sometimes still visible to this day. Hook Coast was cut off from the rest of the world, but thanks to them it stood intact. The Edgelands and the Northern Wastes were also cut off from the rest of Albion, and their remaining towns were isolated from each other._

 _Distance bred suspicion, which grew into bloodshed. Villagers fought for food, land, livestock, fresh water, and eventually, women of child-bearing age. Mercenaries sold their swords to the highest bidder and fought in a series of petty squabbles. If the mercenaries didn't like the price being offered, they extracted payment by threatening the villagers._

 _Human scavengers poked through the ruins of the Old Kingdom. What they found, they did not understand, and priceless artifacts were cast aside, or traded as trinkets. Followers of the three ancient Heroes collected the scattered Willstones, and entombed them in structures which became known as Temples of the Enlightened. Finally, the forest grew over the ruins, and it was as if the rich heritage of Old Albion had never been. The population dwindled, and those who survived would awaken each day to a darker world. There seemed there was no safe haven. Hope faded as bandits stole and murdered with impunity. The people, starving, scoured the land for food and fresh water, but as the years passed, there was less of each to find. The six major city states were reduced to five, due to an egotistic merchant having the nameless town in the Northern Wastes destroyed in exchange for power and wealth, thus it was renamed Necropolis. Crazed prophets preached that the end of the world was at hand. Then, out of the east, hope arrived in the most unexpected form. A bandit and mercenary by the name of Nostro came forth, pledging to bring peace and prosperity to Albion, under the guidance of his wizened mentor, Scythe. This resulted in the establishment of the Heroes' Guild in the woods near Bowerstone, the largest of the city-states._

 _Legacy_

 _Following the construction of the Primal Demon Door at the end of the Old Kingdom, numerous other Demon Doors were created from the same magic to preserve treasures and invent riddles for the seeker to solve. Demon Doors still exist in Albion today._

 _By the time Fable takes place, the world has slowly deteriorated from the days of the Old Kingdom. Most people live in the small city-states that fill the countryside. The lands outside these cities are plagued by banditry and vicious creatures. Traders who travel through the country side are regularly killed by these forces, with some hiring mercenaries or Heroes to protect them. The infrastructure of walls and roads built during the Old Kingdom has gradually collapsed._

 _By this time, only fragments of the Old Kingdom remained. Among them was the Snowspire Oracle, an enormous monument created by the Third Archon to contain the history of Albion and to foretell future disasters, in order to prepare the Old Kingdom for the future, while keeping a record of the past and present._

 _Several of Albion's cities were built during the time of the Old Kingdom; among them are Snowspire Village and Hook Coast._

"Now, does anyone think I have left something out?" Maze asked. I raised my hands. "What did I forget?" he sounded annoyed.

"Shards." I answered with a smiled

"Shards? Never heard of them." Maze looked at me.

"Shards are Old Kingdom weapons of great power. The shards are pieces of the Spire, an Old Kingdom device commissioned by the last Archon, and designed to make its user's wish come true." I smiled and made a sketch of one. I looked up at Maze " You forgot them."

"Dismissed." Maze said, everyone ran from the class. Whisper and Kaida joined me, laughing at the look I had left on Maze's face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Spire

It was a late night again, I had hidden until I saw Chase go to bed. I wanted to work alone tonight. I lit and candle, got some paper, some ink and a quill and began to write.

 _'When the tower was first activated by the last Archon of the Old Kingdom not to be confused with the first Archon, William Black, there was a bright flurry of light, followed by a large explosion that utterly destroyed the Old Kingdom, and began a dark age in Albion's history. Some people believe that this was the first wish - an end to a corrupt kingdom, destroying it so that a new, pure kingdom could one day take its place._

 _That this is actually not the whole story. Since I came here I have learnt what truely happened. The Spire opened a fissure between Albion and The Void, where The Corruption lives, and on that day it tried to enter Albion. Three powerful Heroes joined forces, using their Will to stop it, causing a great explosion. This destroyed the Old Kingdom, while the Heroes turned into rocks and were scattered throughout Albion along with their powers._

 _The explosion also destroyed the majority of the Spire, rendering it unusable. The only surviving portions were underwater, concealed from sight. It explains why I can not see it in this even in this time, I can feel it, Its heart beat on a different tempo to mine._

 _Shards are curious Old Kingdom artifacts, used by Lucien during the events of mybdestiny. Shards are capable of using a powerful lightning attack as well as transporting troops. They appear to be made from the same material as the Tattered Spire._

 _A shard is first seen during the Hero of Will quest, when I attempted to rescue Garth from Brightwood Tower; Lucien's forces use a shard to transport Spire Guards, as well as kidnap Garth at the end of the quest. Shards make further appearances in subsequent quests, and inside the Spire itself. A Great Shard is battled during the Bloodstone Assault._

 _Shards can be defeated using the shock spell and a ranged weapon. Meleé combat can also be effective, although shards are capable of their own close attack which effectively tramples you. So stand back and use will or skill. Be quick on your feet, it will be usuful to dodge its attacks._

 _The Great Shard is a larger, more powerful version of a normal Shard . It is encountered during the quest Bloodstone Assault after exiting Reaver's Rear Passage and meeting up with Garth and Hammer. It has the ability to unleash waves of Spire Guards and Spire Soldiers. The way to destroy it is to keep repeatedly hitting it with level 4 or 5 Will spells until the white orb comes out, then attacking the orb. If you choose, you can let Garth hit it with his own spells while you hold off the Spire Guards and Soldiers. Once destroyed, I gained a shard shard. It has been described as an "Enormous, flying pointy boulder" or "A glorified pebble" by Reaver.'_

I finished, that is all I had learnt about the mysterious Spire. I had learnt so much. All I had known had been wrong, it hadn't been destroy due to a wish, but because of the Crawler! I couldn't wait to tell Darrian!

"What are you doing?" I jumped it was Maze.

"I...I..." I didn't know how to answer. This man scared me, he is friends with Jacks of Blades.

"Hawk, I am sure to keep you waiting, here's the book you wanted." The guild master came from nowhere, surprising Maze and I.

"Thank you!" I picked up my paper and the candle. I took the book .'The secret power of Albion.'

"You're up unusually late Guild master." Maze said

"Ah yes, Hawk wanted to have a little help on a topic she missed. I went over it a while a go, You would have been welcome to join us." The guild master told him.

"Well, thank you guildmaster." I smiled ."Good night Maze." I headed up to my room. I placed the book down and lay down. I closed my eyes and slept until the morning's first light.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11 - Kaida's Past

I woke up in my room in the guild, today was a brake for all trainees. I sat up, Kaida was already awake, she was crying as she read a letter.

"Kaida?" I asked, she looked up.

"Oh, Hawk." She rubbed her eyes, she smiled"Good morning!"

"Are you okay?" I frowned

"Yes, just fine...er...I'll see yo in the mess hall." She put the letter away and left. I got up and took out the letter. I wanted to find out why she was so sad. I began to read.

'To my dearest daughter,

I know I have never written before, but you are 18 today, and I know the heroes will hate you reading this, but you need to know.

I never gave you up, the heroes took you from my arms several hours after you were born. I never got a chance to say goodbye. I hope, one day we can meet without the heroes trapping you behind the walls of that guild. I will and have always love you, little dragon.

Your mother.'

I folded the letter, poor Kaida...I smiled. I put the letter back and rushed off to find my friends.

"Guild master!" I rushed over to him.

"Good morning Hawk!" He smiled

"Hi, can you keel Kaida busy all day?" I asked

"Of course, but why?" He looked confused.

"Well, she's 18 today and I was going to gather the others to get stuff from Bowerstone and have a party!" I explained

"That's a delightful idea. Here, add this to what you have." He gave me some gold coins.

"Thank you guild master!" I smiled, I went and found the others outside. Luckily, Kaida was battering a dummy.

"Hawk!" Whisper smiled

"Sash, come withe me." I whispered, I lead them away from Kaida.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked

"It's Kaida's birthday..." I began

"It is!" Whisper asked

"Ssssh. Yes, but she doesn't know that I know. I ...read a letter that made her cry. KT was from her mother." I explained "I thought we could go into town, get abvfew things and throw a birthday party."

"That's a nice idea." Chase noddex in agreement. "So, our hero mission today, throw a surprise party." We cheered quietly. Chase and Whisper and Chase fused to their rooms to get any spare change they had.

"This is your first time in Bowerstone south, isn't it?" Chased asked

"Well, here yes." I nodded

"You'll love it, but you won't love Lady grey." Whisper muttered

"Wait, the Lady Grey?" I repeated

"Is she known in your time , too?" Chase asked

"Sorta, Sparrow , my brother did several quests for a creepy guy who brought Lady grey back to life." I shivered "It freaked me out every time I saw her."

"How does she die?" Whisper asked

"Spoilers." I smiled, we had our weapons taken at the gates of the town. Then we spilt up to search different shops for ideal gifts. I went to the blacksmith.

"Yes Love?" He looked at me

"It's a friends birthday, And I want to get her a special weapon." I said

"Ah, I sold the last decent sword yesterday, won't get another delivery until tomorrow." The blacksmith told me

"Oh dear..." I sighed

"But, I have some steel left, I could help you make a sword." He said

"Really?" I smiled

"Of course, but my fire isn't hot enough yet." he looked at the small fire that was just starting to burn.

"Never mind, I can use my inferno." I told him

"Well, then, let's begin." The blacksmith smiled

Thus, We began to make a blade, worthy of the dragon hero. Because I could control my inferno, I made the blade into a flame like complete, I swung it around.

"Light weight, nice balance." I smiled

"It's a fine blade indeed." The blacksmith nodded

" Here." I handed him my gold

"Why, thank you!" He smiled. I met Chase and Whisper outside the town gates.

"So, what did you guys get?" I asked

"I got this." Whisper showed us a red dress. "I thought she might like some new clothes, Chase?"

"I got her a diary." Chase showed us a black leather bound book. "What about you Hawk?"

"I made this!" I showed them the blade

"Wow!" Chase gasped

"That's pretty amazing!" Whisper agreed

"Well, let's get back." We raced back to the guild.

"Ah, there you are you three!" The guildmaster came over " the cooks made some food for your party. It's set up in your room Hawk."

"Thank you ! Can you be Kaida to come up? Don't tell her why though." I smiled, The guildmaster nodded. The three if us went to my room. "Right, when she comes in, we all shout surprise!" I smiled. They nodded. There was food on tables on one side of the room.

The door opened a while later, and Kaida came in.

"SURPRISE! we cheered, she gasped

"How..." She began

"I am sorry, but I read the letter... I though it would be a good idea to throw a party." I said "We even got gifts."

"I've never had a party before..." Kaida mutters, she looked at me ,crying but smiling "Thank you!"

"Hey, It's meant to be a haply day!" Chase said, Kadia nodded. we celebrated deep into the night.

"Hey Hawk?" Kaida asked, the party was over, Chase and Whisper had gone to bed. Kaida and I were lying in bed.

"Yes?" I answered

"When is it your birthday?" Kaida replied

"Well, I'm not not yet in this time. But, it would be next month on the 15th." I told her.

"Ah, well good night." Kaida muttered

"Night." I muttered, rolling on to my side and closing my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Thunder's strength and Scarlet Robe.

Sure enough, due to that fateful night meeting ,Thunder asked for me personally. I met him outside in the training area. Trainees watched as I went over to Thunder.

"Good morning Hawk." Thunder smiled

"Thunder." I said

"I heard from the Guild master that you are already well trained in the hero abilities. " Thunder told me.

"That's true." I nodded

"So, I would like to have a training battle. To test your strength. " Thunder said "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, the fact you even wanted to help with my training is a complete honour!" I smiled.

"Then, let's begin." Thunder drew his giant blade. I couldn't help but feel intimidated by his sword. I knocked it aside. I face the barrel of the Pirate king's gun and live to tell the tale -to our kids. I drew the Dachi, it was significantly smaller, but it had saved my life many a battles. Thunder laughed "You call that a blade?" He motioned at it with his own. I knocked it aside with the Dachi.

"I always say men who had unnecessarily big sword they are trying to compensate for something." I replied, how dare he insult my weapon choice.

"A female shouldn't have such a harsh tongue." Thunder told me, he smirked. Heroes gathered around.

"Hawk, you are crazy! He'll kill you withe one hit..." Whisper yelled as his sword swung down. I raised the Dachi above my head. The weight of his blade crashed down on me, but the Dachi blocked it. "I stand corrected." Whisper muttered. I pushed up, Thunder backed off.

"Impressive." He nodded

"Most believe strength is an offensive ability, but I like to prefer it as an defensive one." I smiled. Our blades clashed in a frenzy of sparks. Many gathered to watch. Thunder's blows became heavier, and he knocked the Dachi from my grip. I took a breath, my muscles burned. Thunder brought his blade down once more. I ended up catching it in my hands, its sharp edge cut into my palms. Whisper punch he brother on the arm, making him let go of his blade.

"Whisper?" He asked, she came over to me. I had lket the blade go, my hands felt as if they were on fire.

"Come on Hawk, let's gets those seen too." She picked up the Dachi and led me to the medical area of the Guild.

"There." A nurse smiled. my hands were in bandages. "The should be find tomorrow. do use your hands until then."

"Okay, thanks." I nodded. Instead of hanging out with my friends I went to my room, I lay on my bed facing up. "I lost..." I muttered. tears stung my eyes. losing was a horrible feeling.

I woke up in the dead of night, I must have fallen asleep. I looked at my hands, I unwrapped the bandages. I had a scar on each hand, I sighed. I got up, Kaida was asleep. I smiled, I hoped I hadn't worried her. I headed down stairs. No one was in the library. I looked at the hero section. I found a book on Scarlet Robe, Chase's mom and the first female winner of the arena. I sat at a table and lit a candle and began to read.

 _'Hailing from Knothole Glade, her autobiography describes her first encounter with a balverine at the tender age of fifteen, in which she surprised the elder warriors of that township by killing a particularly fearsome balverine with a simple piece of wood. Hailed among the greatest Heroes of Knothole Glade, she then went to mainland Albion and trained under the tutelage of the Heroes' Guild._

 _Upon her graduation from the Guild, Scarlet Robe quickly established herself as one of the greatest heroines in Albion's history up to that point. The book called The Pale Balverine describes her successful take-down of a white balverine with a silver arrow, while it is mentioned elsewhere that she participated in the "Great Balverine Extermination." Perhaps in recognition of her abilities, she was invited to fight in the Witchwood Arena, where she emerged the first female champion in arena history. After a battle with twelve Balverines, Scarlet Robe was found in a near-death state by Brom, a woodsman from Oakvale who proceeded to take her in and nurse her back to health. In time, they married and had two children.'_

"Hawk!" Chase was heading to his room, but he rushed over and hugged me. "Are you okat? your hands..." He took hold of my hands "Wow, you have healed already."

"That's my hero blood for ya." I smiled, I looked down sadly.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked

"I have never lost before, I've run away, but never lost." I sighed "Lucien...those visiting royals, and everything in between. I never lost once..."

"It's fine..." Chase began

"No it's not! Thunder didn't even stop when my blade was knocked away. It was like he would kill me!" I looked at him, crying "Why does it seem like everyone is out to kill me..?"

"We're here for you Hawk!" I looked up to see Kaida and Whisper.

"Girls..." I muttered, but looked down again.

"It's true Whisper and I will die..." Chase began

"But I will live forever." Kaida said, I looked at her. "When you go back, I will find you and help you. As I will help you now."

"Thank you." I smiled

"Now, let's get to bed before the guildmaster finds us." Whisper said. We all nodded and headed up to our rooms. I felt a lot better falling asleep that time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Sword of Aeons Vs Avo's Tear.

Another day off for me, I decided to grab a random book off the shelf and sat down to read. It was a weapon book. I slowly flicked through it slowly, at the end there we're two weapons that caught my eye.

 _Sword of Aeons_

 _Weapon Information_

 _Type - Longsword_

 _Damage - 550_

 _Base Value - 149179_

 _Augmentations_

 _Health_

 _Mana_

 _Experience_

 _Sharpening_

 _. The blade was elegantly designed with a blood red handle. there was a paragraph beneath it and I began to read though it._

 _The Sword of Aeons is a bloodforged ancient weapon. The sword is revealed to have an ancient connection to the bloodline of the Archon_

 _To be activated, the Sword requires the blood of a descendant of the Archon. Before it can be activated, however, the seal on it must be broken. In order to do so, one wishing to gain the Sword must travel to the abbey in Hook Coast with at least one descendant of the Archon and complete some sort of ritual near the front of the temple. Once that happens, the Septimal Key appears, and must then be used to activate the Focus Sites throughout Albion; doing so reveals the sword. To achieve full power, the Sword requires the death of at least one descendant of the Archon per user. The precise reason for this is never stated, although it likely has to do with the fact that William Black was its first human wielder and his soul dwells within the sword._

I frowned. So, because of William black's connection to the sword, my blood line is threatened by any whom wish to claim to sword as their own.

 _The oldest of all weapons. The Sword of Aeons was bloodforged long before the Old Kingdom. Once unlocked, its power is the power of all Albion._

 _History Edit_

 _The Tales of Albion reveal that the Sword of Aeons originally belonged to Jack of Blades, but was stolen from him by William Black, when the latter was sucked into the Void. The sword spoke to Black, promising to help him slay the Court if he surrendered his soul. This was agreed, and Black used the sword to defeat the three members of the Court, and ultimately free Albion._

I turned to the next blade, it was like the Sword of Aeons in design. The name it had was Avo's tear... I began to read

 _Avo's Tear is an ancient sword said to be as powerful as the legendary Sword of Aeons. This Sword was imbued with extraordinary power when the Guild Mage Solcius used it in a spell to close a large vortex. For a long time, it has existed only as a myth among acolytes. Its strength rivals even the Sword of Aeons._

 _Origin_

 _The sword was originally only the sword of a common guard until Solcius, the most powerful Guild Mage to ever live, used it as a focus point to close a vortex that threatened to engulf Bowerstone. The sword disappeared soon afterwards. Knowledge of it soon fell into legend until one come before the 3 most powerful heroes. They will be judged by three of the most powerful Heroes to ever live: Solcius, Delfe, and Holdr. If they deem them worthy and give them Avo's Tear._

 _Apparently, Nostro, the founder of the Heroes' Guild, ordered the design of two important objects in Albion: the Witchwood Arena, and Avo's Tear. It was modelled after the Sword of Aeons, which had disappeared by that time._

I got up and searched the shelves for a book old the greatest heroes. I searched for the 3 mentioned.

 _Solcius was a great mage who destroyed the portal that threatened to engulf Bowerstone. By doing so he took his own life. Solcius was one of the three. You can see three statues outside Maze´s quarters, that resembles the three heroes, including Solcius. The statue of Solcius is wearing what seems to be a mage's robe and an apprentice hood._

 _Here are buried the remains of Solcius, the legendary mage who sacrificed his own life while performing his greatest spell, closing a vortex that threatened to engulf Bowerstone._

 _Delfe was once the most powerful sorceress in all of Albion. At first her magical talents were used for selfish purposes, but she later repented her ways and used her skills for the benefit of others. She was laid to rest, along with the Heroes Solcius and Holdr, within the Heroes' Guild courtyard, just outside Maze's chambers. It is these three Heroes who judge the hearts of those who seek to claim Avo's Tear. There is a statue of Delfe outside Maze´s tower, close to her tomb._

 _Here lies Delfe, once the most powerful sorceress in Albion. Though she dedicated most of her life to selfish pursuits and the torment of others, she later repented and renounced her most devastating powers for the good of the Guild_

 _Holdr was a great warrior and a legendary Hero. It was he who tamed the last Dragon seen in Albion, and he who rode it into countless battles. As the Commander of the Dragon Knights, he kept watch over all the men and women of the Southern lands._

 _His grave can be found in the Heroes' Guild, in the courtyard outside Maze's tower, beside the tombs of other great Heroes. Right next to his grave, you can see a statue of him wearing platemail armour and holding two swords. Holdr and Twinblade are the only two Heroes known to wield two swords. In the arena and the walls of Heroes you can see patterns on the walls that looks just like Holdr's tomb in the guild. This could mean that Holdr was seen as the greatest arena competitior of all time and one of the Hero statues in The Hall of Heroes may be of Holdr. Oddly there is not much resemblence between his tomb and his statue and even more oddly is that the statue of him in the Guild seems to have a trader moustache._

 _According to the description of the Solus Greatsword, most dragonknights wielded these swords. However, neither the statue nor the arena patterns of Holdr holds a Solus Greatsword as the statue of Holdr in the guild wields two smaller swords and the patterns of him wields a large broadsword._

 _Here rests the body of Holdr, the great warrior who tamed the last dragon seen in Albion and rode it into countless battles. As Commander of the Dragon Knights, he kept watch over all men and women of the Southern Lands._

"Here you are Hawk!" Chase ran over, I closed the books and smiled

"Your lesson finished?" I asked

"Yep, come on. Let's get lunch! I'm starving!" He grinned

"You're always starving!" I laughed , I put the books back and followed him to the mess hall.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14 - Delivery Problems.

I woke up, it was a 5 week break before starting my second year of training. Kaida was already up and go e. She had Ben getting up early for the last week. I sighed, I looked at a list I had made last night on things I need to do. First find a book on my bloodline. All records of our family was destroyed after the GUI,d was destroyed. I got and changed, before going downstairs to get some breakfast.

I was soon looking on the many bookshelves in the library. I found several on the Archon, but not one with a family tree.

"Hawk?" The guild master called

"Yes?" I peeked out from a hole from where I had removed a book. He chuckled shaking his head.

"I have a letter from Maze, but he is non Blackholm. I was wondering if I could get you to reliever it." The guild master said

"Sure." I nodded, I returned the book and joined the guild master. He gave me a sealed letter, I went to the main map. I found Blackholm, I pictured my albion on the map. Black hole was based between Mill fields and Silverpines. I would have to check it out once I get home. I set off waving to several people as I went.

I went the woods that would become pines. Even now, the stench of Balverines was unmaskable. I drew the Dachi, slowly going deeper into the woods. I heard screams and yells of terror. I rushed forward, Balverines were attacking a small village. Maze was in the most of people. This was Blackholm! I rushed forward, and slashed the closest Balverine in half. the others turned , there was about 20 to 35 others, drooling at the mouth. I readied my blade in my right hand, with my left I held a inferno ball.

"Come and get me!" I smiled. They rushed at me. I released my will and slashed and stabbed at every Balverine that got close. I heard arrows wizzing through the air and howls as they hit their targets. Zoo, I stood alone in the centre of a Balverine graveyard. The villagers cheered, I smiled. I mad my way through the bodies. The blackholm mayor came over to free me.

"Thank you hero." He smiled "You are a rare talent indeed. We don't get many strength and will users."

"I have all 3." I told him.

"Is that so?" A voice asked, it was chilling! I felt my bones turn to ice. I turned and saw the villain of this age.

"Jack of blades." I said

"Good, you've heard of me. Who may you be?" The monster from the void asked

"Hawk, defender of light." I said, using one of my other titles.

"Defender of light? Interesting. I would love to discuss your abilities more." Jack told me "Are you of the ancient Archon bloodline?"

"Yes, but I have to go. Maze, this is from the guild master." I gave the will user the letter. Suddenly a little girl hugged my leg.

"Please stay a little longer!" She begged

"Er...well..."I began

"Yes, please, Hero of Blackholm." The mayor said

"Very well." I sighed

The major insisted having a pointing made of me. Jack and Maze were forced into it too. I was not happy, I stood between the two historic people - that I deeply despised. It took about 5 hours, the painting showed my displeasure of being near the men. After all that, I said I had to return to the guild. Only for Jack to accompany me on the way back.

"Now, we can talk." He said

"I don't want to talk to you." I growled

"Why not?" He asked

"Kidnapping Scarlet Robe for a stupid sword the archon took from you." I looked at him.

"How do..." Jack began

"I know a lot of things others don't...Void dweller." I glared "I have no reason too continue talking." I walked off ahead. I looked back, when I could no longer see him, I ran.

I reached the guild and sighed. I leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath.

"Hawk, the guild master wants to talk to you and Kaida. He is waiting in your room." A trainee said

"Okay, thanks." I smiled, and headed to my room.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered, Chase, Whisper, Kaida and the guild master.

"What?"I gasped

"It's your birthday silly!" Kaida smiled "Or did you forget."

"I forgot." I laughed, running a hand through my hair.

"Well, you made me a surprise party, so we planned this one for the last week." Kaida smiled

"That's why you got up so early." I finally understood. They nodded.

The party go underway. Chase got me a diary too, Whisper got me a necklace and Kaida had made me a blade. It was silver, at the centre of the blade was a ruby that reached from top to bottom. Even the halt of the blade had a large central ruby.

"Try using inferno." Kaida suggested. I did, the large ruby glowed. the blade ruby swirled as if fire was locked inside. Suddenly, the blade was a light.

"Cool! Thanks Kaida!" I smiled.

Once the party was over, and Kaida was asleep. I stood at the window, crying.

"Night Reaver, Rosa Vincent...Darrian and Logan." I wiped my eyes, and headed to bed.

 _Future Albion_

 _Vincent looked out the window. Reaver was cuddling Rosa._

 _"Mom says night." Vincent said_

 _"Uh?" Rosa looked at him. "How do you know?"_

 _"I could hear her...she sounded sad." Vincent looked at his father and sister_

 _"She misses us as much as we miss her." Reaver smiled. "We can only hope her quest ends soon." Rosa and Vincent nodded in agreement._

 _"Night mom." Vincent whispered._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - The seeker and the void

A week later, I was having a private lesson with the guild master. Well, he gave me a selection of books to read alone. I was in my room, lying on my bed reading one of the books.

 _'The first Archon, William Black, is said to come from an alternate universe to Albion. Like Albion try have heroes of 3 abilities. Mind, Power and Agility. there was also an ackent power. To Albion that power belongs to the Sacrifice...'_

I sat up, there was a power like mine...

 _'In the alternate world, the power belongs to the Seeker. The Sacrifice and the Seeker are equal and just as powerful as each other. But there is a deep difference. between them. The Sacrifice is the protector of Albion, the Seeker is a servant to the people. These difference could lead the two powers to meet. No one knows what will happen if they truly met , but it is said if the two powers meet chaos will slowly befall their worlds, before ultimately destroyed.'_ I froze, that would be a horrible fate for my Albion. I smirked, I must never say my Albion to Darrian. I placed the book down and picked another one up. The void , I read. Goody! I had been meaning do to some research in this place, thus I began to read

 _'The Void is an area that exists outside of Albion, and most likely the world itself. It was the home of the Jack of Blades, Queen of Blades and Knight of Blades, together making The Court, before their destruction by William Black and his descendant._

 _The Void is said to be the place where The Court lived before man existed. The Court came to Albion from the Void, and demanded that the people bow to them. When they were refused, they brought great destruction down upon the land. William Black went into the Void, fought Jack and stole his sword, The Sword of Aeons. It is unknown how a mortal can enter this plane of existence, but William Black was pulled into it while reading a strange tome. Because of this, any information on how to enter the void lies with him._

 _The Void seems to have a poisonous effect on any mortal that enters it, as William Black was stricken with a wasting illness as a result of being present in the Void for only a short period of time. Many years later, Black returned to the Void to try to remove this illness, which had slowly been corrupting him from inside himself. The remnants of the illness he left behind later became the Corruption. William himself was never seen again either, possibly becoming the being known as Scythe._

 _Extremely little is known of the Void's nature, though is described as a place of constant chaos. It was ruled by The Court and is apparently home to great legions of creatures or demons. In addition to being the home of the Court, it is also home to The Corruptor, The Temptress, The Devourer, and The Crawler. The bits and pieces of lore regarding the Void can be used to infer that the Void exists wholly outside of Albion and perhaps the world itself, and is possibly inhabited by sentient beings that can make buildings and furniture. This is supported by William Black's first encounter with the Jack of Blades, where he finds him sitting on a throne surrounded by "ghastly creatures". This theory is supported by the existence of the Harbingers, agents of the Devourer who are at least intelligent enough to do his bidding._

I got some paper out and began jotting things down from the book, I had to try and remember everything I learnt.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16 - Trip into Oakvale

"Come on Hawk!" Kaida moaned, I packed some fruit into a should bag.

"Coming!" I laughed "Don't worry Okavale ain't going anywhere!" I rushed passed her, she ran after me. I couldn't help but think 'not yet anyway.' as we ran.

"There you are! You two are late!" Chase said

"Sorry." We smiled. We all got into a carriage and heard to Oakvale. I suddenly felt nervous.

"Hey, Hawk, are you okay?" Whisper asked

"I just, just nervous." I told them.

"Whatever for?" Chase asked

"Well, there is a man from this time that wanted me dead in my own. I am not sure where he could be, but Oakvale is my first choice." I explained

"Don't worry." Kaida smiled "We'll be like ninjas." We laughed, the rest of the journey proved to be a joyful one.

Oakvale was beautiful. Chase and others watched as I watched everything with childlike interest.

"It's beautiful. " I smiled

"Yeah, I am glad they were able to rebuild this place." Chase nodded, His face lit up "Follow me!" He led us to a house, it was for sale. a couple were looking around deciding whether to buy it or not. "For sale...5000 gold!" Chase gasped

"Well..." I reach in to my bag. Inside was the money bag from my time. I was never one for buying stuff, so I had quite a full bag. "4900...5000!" I got out the money. "Excuse me! I would like to buy this property! " I called. The man who was selling it rushed over, leaving the couple.

"that will 5000 gold pieces!" He smiled, I gave them to him. The couple left annoyed and the man went off happy.

"Hawk..." Chase looked at me.

"What?" I asked "It was gold from my time.I am not really on to go shopping, so I end up with more gold then I could ever possibly need. Besides, consider it a gift from me to you."

"Thank you!" He smiled. We all went in, after discuss our plans for our day in Oakvale, we headed out. Chase showed us around quite happily. "Over there is the Orphanage." He said, I stopped. they all looked at me. I felt some sort of connection to it. "Hawk?"

"Can I go in?" I asked

"Okay.." Chase nodded. Kaida and Whisper looked confused, but followed me in. Children ran passed me, playing. one couple was inside, holding a baby boy.

"He's adorable." I commented to them, they looked at me.

"He is, isn't he?" The woman smiled "Now, child my husband and I are at cross roads. I want to call him Vincent Larson."

"But I like Vincent Stallen." The man said

"Vincent..." I muttered, I looked at the baby. He opened his eyes and looked around at the people. I had to stop myself running. His seas blue eyes looked at me. "How about Vincent Larson Stallen? Or Stallen Larson? That way both names will be used." I suggested. Vincent looked at the woman holding him and gurgled happily.

"Brilliant Idea!" The couple smiled. I left quickly with my friends.

"What's wrong Hawk?" Whisper asked. We were sitting on the beach eating.

"That baby..." I muttered

"Aww, you miss your own kids, right?" Kaida smiled. I shook my head.

"Vincent..." I muttered "My husband in the future is an immortal too. He is was born in Oakvale... and his real name is Vincent. I basically have just seen my husband as a baby ad helped name him. This that awkward or not?" I sighed and lay back

"That is pretty weird..." Whisper nodded. I felt something, I pressed my ear to the Sandy ground. "Hawk, what are you doing?" Whisper giggled. I held up a hand to silence her. I got up and dusted sand from me. I saw people heading this way. My eyes widened.

"Bandits!" I cried, my friends stood and faced them too. "Whisper Kaida, protect the people!" I told them. They nodded and ran off to warn guards and people. I watched as the closest villagers ran home. I drew the sword Kaida gave me for my birthday and my dragonstomper. Chase eyed it with interest.

"What's that?" He asked

"A dragonstomper 48.a pistol. It is like a bow and arrow. Expect this shoots metal bullets." I explained. "Let's stop these guys!" Chase and I ran to the Bandits. we meet them with fire, my gun and steel. Once launched his blade towards my heart. I was able to protect myself, but another knocked my gun from my grip. A splash confirmed I had, indeed just lost my gun - for good. Chase stopped a blade cutting into me. I shook my head and concentrated on the fight.

Soon, bodies lay around us. I sighed, Chase placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry about your gun." He said

"It's okay. I have another back home. If you ever find it, make sure Vincent gets it." I told him, he nodded, then cocked his head to the side.

"Why?" He asked

"Spoliers." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and laughed. Kaida and Whisper ran over. I told them about my gun and told them what I had told Chase. Cheering caused me to stop talking. We all looked. The villagers of Oakvale were cheering us. We smiled and laughed - the joys of being a hero!

When we returned to the guild that night, the other heroes there had heard of our heroics and cheered us too. Kaida nudged me, we smiled brightly at each other. I saw Thunder in the crowd, my mind suddenly switched to an idea. Tomorrow...Tomorrow I will show my true power...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Necropolis and a rematch to remember.

It was a self study day, Chase and Whisper were malee training again, whilst Kaida was working on her skill. I was sitting on the malee training ring fence, Reading. It was a book about a ghost town. It interested me greatly.

 _'Necropolis was once a sprawling city in the Northern Wastes. Now reduced to rubble by time, the ruin plays host to a large number of its former inhabitants who still roam its streets despite being long dead. The Necropolis used to be a town, as lively and prosperous as any other, until an inhabitant made deals with eldritch powers from beyond the world. Because of the selfishness of this one person, the entire town was annihilated. It happened so quickly, that many of the citizens of the city have not realized they are dead yet. These ruins are also rumored to be the home of the Glyphs of Inquiry, four important tablets that have instructions to use the dormant Oracle. The people of nearby Snowspire refuse to enter the Necropolis for fear of its ghostly dwellers and zombies patrolling there._

 _The entrance to the Necropolis is found in the Northern Wastes Foothill; it is the northernmost gate. Guards apparently have a post here, since access to the Necropolis is denied to travellers._

 _The area is very desolate and travellers, who get in, may encounter the ghosts of the former villagers along with some corpses and graves. The ghosts can be heard talking, asking themselves what happened, where everyone is and things they still have to do, although they are already dead. Several enemies live in this area, including frost Balverines, Wraiths and an ice troll.'_

'The town sounds a lot like what happened to Oakvale. But the dead doesn't wonder around.' I looked up thoughtfully. 'Now I think about it Hollowmen are basically the dead who never leave...so are they the old villagers of Oakvale?' I hard heavy footsteps. I turned and saw Thunder heading this way. Great! I had my two swords Dachi and The Incendi. I closed my book and threw it on the ground. I jumped to my feet.

"Thunder, I challenge you to a rematch!" I called at him. He stopped. Everyone stopped. Thunder started to laugh.

"Very well, It will be something to entertain me for a while." He nodded. I looked a Whisper and Chase, the left the malee ring as Thunder and I entered it. I pulled out my two blades, which cause Thunder to laugh again. "You are desperate."

"I will not allow myslef to loose this time." I swore to him, he just chuckled and swung his blade at me. I made an x with my blades before me, catching his attack. He looked surprised. I pushed him back, but did not attack. I had a plan this time. I kept blocking his attacks, He began to pant. I smirked, this was my chance. I swung the Dachi at his leg, he blocked, just as I swung The Incendi at his head. I sliced his cheeks, The watchers gasped. I kept up the attack,wait for block then attack method. It worked well, I often used the two blades as a single movement. I blocked his weakened attack. I twisted my blades, tearing Thunder's from his grasp. My two blades at his neck, we looked into each others eyes. I pulled my weapons away and turned my back. I began to walk away. I heard a swish of a fast moving blade. I turned and ducked the giant blade. I use my two to slice his knees. Thunder fell with a grunt. I stood tall before him. " As I said, I will not loose." I told him "Maybe you'll think twice about aiming to kill next time you fight someone." I turned away and left the backed away. I smiled, No one seemed to notice what was different about this battle. I picked up my discarded book and headed inside. Kaida, Whisper and Chase caught up to me.

"How did you beat my brother?" Whisper gasped

"How did you change your eye colour?" Kaida asked, she was glaring at me. "You aren't Hawk."

"I am, just not the one you know." I grinned

"Huh?" The three looked confused.

"You'll find out in the future Kaida. But I can't tell you two, sorry." I looked at them.

"So...Our Hawk?" Chase asked. I grinned and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes again. The lower switch was a lot easier now I can remember everything.

"Wow...that is cool!" Whisper smiled

"I had to teach your brother a lesson..." I stopped, heroes were helping Thunder to the medical area. "I think I have now done that..." We all laughed and high fived.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Graduation disaster

I was getting into a guild uniform. Today was the day I would graduate from the guild, but I would go home until tomorrow. There was a big ball as such tonight.

"Hey Hawk!" Kaida came in. she had been ready for a while. "Wow, it suites you!"

"Thanks..." I smiled, My seal was being worked on, but I will be given another to keep. I ask the guild master if he could give me one for Rosa. I also asked him if it would be possible to hide seals in a secret room in the Chamber of Fate. He seemed to understand what I meant and agreed.

"This is it. Our big day! Aren't you excited?" Kaida beamed

"Yep, and Tomorrow I will be reunited with my family. And my knowledge from here can be passed down to a new generation of heroes." I said, that was great news for Albion. New heroes from old teachings.

"Yeah, I'll have to hunt you down." Kaida joked.

"Ohhh, the big bad hero is after me!" I mocked, we laughed. There was a knock, Chase looked in.

"Hey it is starting soon, hurry up!" He said, we all headed to the Chamber of Fate.

The guild master said a few words, talking about morality and others things. But something was bugging me. It was almost as if my true self was warning me. The guild master presented us with seals. We turned to the heroes as they cheered. New graduates. Something flashed in the back of my mind.

"Duck!" I yelled, everyone did, dark arrows flew over our heads. We all looked up, shadow like creatures ran in. "Get everyone into the main guild, I'll keep these bastards here." Chase nodded. I felt something again. I smiled and closed my eyes...

3rd person POV.

Chase and the others got everyone out. The guild master stood watching Hawk. Her friends watched too. A red light surrounded her, her eyes closed the shadows closing in...Fast.

"What is she doing?" Chase asked, worried.

"She is changing..." The guild master said "Skyla told me this may happen, but I never expected it to happen here..." Hawk's eyes flashed open, glowing blue and gold. She moved into stance that was elegant but confused everyone. She smidoes, her eyes followed the movements of the shadows. 3 of them changed form, One into a huge woman with a Hammer, another became a man with a blind eye and will lines all over him. The final turned into a tall man in a top hat. Hawk narrowed her eyes and then closed them.

"Why was I one of the chosen ones?

Until a fight I could not see

The magic and strength of my power

It was beyond my wildest dreams." The red aura grew, shadows ran her, the aura killed them instantly "Dark wings they are descending

See shadows gathering around.

one by one they are falling

every time they try to strike us down.

Don't you die on me

you haven't made your peace

Live life, breath , breath

Don't you die on me

you haven't made your peace

Live life, breath , breath

Dark wings they are descending

See shadows gathering around.

one by one they are falling

every time they try to strike us

Dark wings they are descending

See shadows gathering around.

one by one they are falling

every time they try to strike us down." All the shadows perished. The aura retreated into Hawk's body. Her eyes opened, the gold and blue swirled around as if two liquids had been mixed together and had been left to watch the patterns. She smiled softly.

"Hawk?" Whisper asked

"It is not my time just yet, She trusted you enough to show this version of herself to you." Hawk smiled at them, she closed her eyes. A faint blue aura surrounded her, but vanished quickly.

Hawk POV

I opened my eyes, Chase, Whisper, Kaida and the guild master watched in awe.

"Stupid shadows." I sighed, I guess my reaction was so unexpected that they began to laugh.

That night, at the party. I stood reading before I had to go.

"Come on Hawk, stop reading already!" Whisper sighed

"This is my last chance to read these books. I leave tomorrow morning." I answered

"Do they replace before your time then?" Chase asked

"Sort of." I told him. I sighed and closed the book. "Very well. I won't read anymore." Kaida laughed as I placed the book back.

"Now, Hawk will you do me the honor, as your forebare, of having the dance?" Chase showed to me. Whisper and Kaida laughed.

"Go on. This is your last night, Have fun!" Whisper pushed me forward. Chase took my arm. We danced for one song, then Whisper took my place. Kaida and I watched them dance.

"Does Chase get married?" Kaida asked

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be here." I answered. Kaida chuckled.

"I mean do you know who he marries? " Kaida corrected herself

"Nope... Kaida...In all fairness. The guild isn't around in my time. by the time I become a hero had been restored for nearly 500 years. All records of my family tree were destroyed. But it was said a descent of the hero of Oakvale will rise when Albion is in danger." I told her.

"I thought so." She muttered

"Huh?" I looked at her

"I saw the guild fall...I thought it was just a bad dream...but I guess that is another abliltity I have. Seeing the future!" She didn't sound to happy.

"I thought seeing would be a good thing. My son is one." I told her.

"Yeah, but...remember when that boy said my father was a murder? " She asked

"How can I forget" I said

"Well, he wasn't wrong. My father is known as the Demon of the Spire, said to have been created by a dark energy when the Spire was destroyed. I was not born from love... he..." Kaida fell quiet her eyes swam with tears. "That's the real reason my Mother wanted me gone..."

"I can see where she was coming from..." Kaida opened her mouth. I raised a hand. "Let me explain. See, My oldest son is Logan, I was trapped in the Spire for 10 years, really pissing off my enemy by going against every command order to me. The commandant, a thing that was created from the Spire had his way with me as a punishment."

"I am so sorry..." Kaida bowed her head

"It's fine. I didn't want to look after him, thinking he will be like the Commandant. So, mountain was going to adopt him and tell him the truth when he was older. But as soon as he was born, I loved him. As any mother would a child. But, after 1 minute my twin took him away. It wasn't until Logan was older when he finally met me as his mother. The best thing was he didn't hate me. Even now we have a great relationship, My husband even asked Logan if he could marry me. We are a family, despite Logan not being out of love." I looked up smiling. "Even if a child isn't born from love, they shouldn't grow up with out love."

"You're right. I will go and look for my mother tomorrow. When we meet in your time, I'll tell you everything about it." Kaida smiled weakily. We hugged, Chase and Whisper ending up kissing, our deep conversation lay forgotten as we laughed and woof whistled at them.


	19. Chapter 19

Heheheh...this chapter slightly explains chapter 41 of the true hero. How you ask? Read and find out. R&R

I am loving all the reviews coming in. I am only updating once today. I have an Exam later- maths. wish me luck.

Chapter 19 - Home

I packed a bag with iteams I had obtained from my 2 years at the guild. My guild clothes, books, notes, my diary and gifts for my family.

"Hawk?" The guild master came in.

"Hi." I smiled

"Here's your guild seal." He gave it me back, it had a hawk on it.

"Wow, thank you!" I hugged him

"You're welcome child. Now hurry along. I believe you friends are waiting for you, they want to say bye."

" Okay. Bye Guild master. It was a honor being taught by you." I bowed my head to him, adding my seal into my bag. Then racing off to find my friends as I swung the bag overnmy shoulder.

They were waiting in the Guild entrance.

"Hawk!" Chase waved, I waved back.

"Hi, I am going to miss you all." I smiled " these 2 years passed to quickly.

"Us too. Sooo." Whisper grinned "We all got you something to remember us by. This is mine!" Whisper gave me a silver blades knife "In case of Balverines." She smiled, the halt was pure gold.

"Thank you Whisper...It's beautiful." I placed the knife on my belt. Kaida came forward holding her new seal. It had a flame pattern of gold around it.

"I want to give you my seal...If you have this I will be able to find you." Kaida smiled

"Then, let's trade. When we meet again, we can trade back." I said, we traded seals.

"Now for my gift." Chase said, we all looked at him. "We are family Hawk, we were never meant to meet, but I am glad we did. It's an honor to know my descendants will be as beautiful and as powerful as you. So, this is my gift." Chase held out a rolled up map of Albion.

"What is this?" I asked

"The places marked on the map, I will have happen things for you and your family." he explained as I opened it.

"What about the star?" I questioned

"That's were I'll be hurried. You are free to take and use my weapons." Chase smiled, I hugged him.

"Thank you." I was crying

"Hey, your family will be waiting. We'll all write to you. Kaida can give them to you, when you meet again." Whisper smiled

"I'll miss you..." I gave them all a last hug before rushing to the temple where the time door home was.

I stood before the door, with a deep breath I walked through.

"Welcome back!" Skyla smiled

"Skyla." I hugged her "Where's Reaver and the kids?"

"At the castle, the 4th party this year." Skyla sighed

"Thanks, I'll tell you everything later." I raced off to the major first.

"Lady Hawk!" Barry smiled "Thank goodness you're back, Maybe master Reaver will start acting normal again..."

"Sorry Barry , can't stop. I have a party to gate crash." I grinned, I changed into my ball gown, I hid my two swords where I could draw them easily - just in case. I then rushed to the castle.

I saw Rosa and Vincent outside lookin sad.

"I thought Parties are meant to be a happy occasions." I smiled, they looked up.

"MOM!" They hhugged me.

"Look at the two of you." I placed my hands on their cheeks. "Maybe you are too old for my gifts."

"Gifts!" Their faces brightened.

"Right, this is yours Rosa." I gave Rosalind the seal.

"Your seal?" She asked

"No. My mission took me back to the days of the old heroes guild. I asked the guild master for it personally. " I smiled

"Wow, thanks...its prefect." Rosa started crying. I wiped her tears, then got out Vincent's gift. A blue leather bound book with a seal lock, I had put the key on a gold chain.

"For all you see, this book will be a place for you to look back upon them." I told him, I placed the chain around his neck. "Keep it safe for people may try and steal it if they discover what it holds." Vincent took the book.

"Thank you so much!" Vincent smiled

"Now should we go and given your cousin, brother and father their gifts?" I said

"Yay!" They took my hands as we headed inside.

As we entered, Reaver and Azura's man were at facing each other, Darrian tying to calm them, Azura watching amused. Her man draw a gun and fired, It was faster then Reaver could draw his own. I drew my swords, I stood before Reaver. I slashed in an X shape, slicing the bullet.

"Seriously?" I looked arounded. "I go on a mission and return to this."

"So, your runaway bride returns." Azura's man smirked.

"Who said I had run away?" I asked, everyone watched me as I approached him. "I had a mission and it was really fun. I even got you men something!" Reaver stopped me, by turning me around and capturing my lips.I was shocked, but not an unpleasant experience. It was great to be back in his arms. I smiled as we broke apart. "I missed you too."

"So, how was the guild?" Reaver asked

"It was...Wait...How do you..." I began, Reaver chuckled.

"I can answer that!" Page smirked " He searched for the diary of the hero of Oakvale. Apparently, the hero of Oakvale wrote about you a lot."

"We are family, of course we were close." I said "Now, would you like your gifts now, or later?"

"You got me something?" Reaver asked, I reached into my bag a pulled out a book.

"A book on all legendary firearms, including the Black dragon." I told him, he flicked through it.

"I need some of these." Reaver said, I chuckled and turned to Logan and Darrian.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you two." I gave Darrian and Logan identical twin knives. "They were given to me by Thunder, but we had a falling out. A nasty one to think of it..."

"Wow, thanks!" Darrian grinned

"It's like not any knife I've seen before." Logan admitted.

"You honestly believe you can buy forgiveness?" Azura asked, annoyed about all the attention I was getting.

"No, I don't blame them if they are angry. I left unexpectedly, without saying goodbye." I sighed "But, I can only hope they all will forgive in time."

"Hey, it was an important mission, Right?" Darrian asked

"In a intellectual way, very." I nodded

"Well, you can't help it if mission kept you away." Logan smiled, Azura came over, her eyes cold.

"You left your whole family here." she growled

"Sort of." I said

"Sort of?" Azura repeated

"Yeah, did you know the hero of Oakvale only had 2 friends, was bullied, has a bottomless pit for a stomach, not to. etion how late he stayed up to study." I grinned

"I don't understand..." Azura muttered

"People like you never do dear." I qouted her pervious words, earning a glared "As Reaver said, I was at the guild. Learning with the heroes there was my quest, and I met more forebare, Chase and new friends."

"Chase?" Darrian asked

"Well, for some strange reason he was named Chicken Chaser, so we all called him Chase." I explained. Logan was lookin at his knife.

"These belonged to Thunder?" He said

"Yeah, Thunder is a hero I add to my hate list." I frowned

"Mother. I need to speak to you..." Vincent spoke out in a loud voice. We all turned to him "The matter I wish to speak of...is father urgent and I would rather inform you first' as you are considered Albion's defence...for one particular reason." I admired his bravery.

"Is it like the pervious one?" I asked

"Yes, but there is so much more." Vincent sounded worried.

"Then, let's go home and discuss the matter. Darrian meet me in the study tomorrow. We have much to discuss too." I gave him one last smile. I kissed Reaver's cheek. "See you at home."

"See you at home." He smiled, I walked away with Vincent.


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20 - The Archon seer.

On the way home, I looked up at the sun low in the sky. I had been bad several hours already. It felt so strange...

"So, Vincent. What did you see in my absence?" I asked

"The same, mother, but it has become more violent. I fear that soon I will be driven mad if they continue." Vincent said "That is not all, the day you left, those royals seemed angered and disappointed. They were too eager for your return for them to be any good." He stopped and looked straight at me "They are planning something mother, dark magic is at work and Albion is in grave danger."

"Don't worry Vincent, Skyla said the knowledge I gained at the guild will aid me in thsee troubled times." I said "But...that is not all, is it Vincent?"

"No...Litia and Lilah..." He muttered

"Tell me once we get in and not dressed so formally. " I said as we reached the manor. We both went to our rooms, changed and met in the library. "So, what about Litia and Lilah?"

"They came to me, in just the other night with a warning." Vincent answered "Albion's slowly falling into chaos... they say the are waiting in Homestead."

"Homestead..." I muttered

"You know where it is?" he asked

"Indeed...we must tell Rosa and Reaver if it involves Lilah and Litia, they need to know." I told him, Vincent nodded.

We sat in the dining hall, eating dinner as Reaver and Rosa came in.

"Mother!" Rosa ran over and hugged me.

"Rosalind." I smiled "So, what happened we left?"

"Well, Azura insulted you, Father lost it and..." Rosa sat down and a maid set her dinner down before her. "Well, you can guess how that ended." She dug in hungrily. Reaver sat down next to me with a sigh.

"Reaver...there has been a question that has been in my mind a lot sinc a certain trip in the past." I said, his dinner was placed before him too.

"Huh?" He looked at me "What question may that be?"

"Well...Who are your ...real parents?" I asked, Rosa and Vincent looked up.

"I guess you know about that.." His eyes softened and he smiled. "Kelley. She had a daughter too, but I had no idea what happened to her."

"What was her name?" I frowned lightly

"I don't know, but I heard she had something to do with the heroes guild..." Reaver muttered

"I knew she looked familiar!" I smiled

"Wait! What?" Reaver looked confused

"If I am right in thinking, I believe I know your sister. Her name is Kaida. The heroes took her from the guild because she is the daughter of an evil powered maniac." I said "She looks a lot like you."

"Wow, so do you know where she was buried? We have to visit her." Rosa said.

"Kaida's not dead, like me she is immortal. She promised to find me one day." I chuckled "You'll get to met her then."

"Anyway, what did you and Vincent do when you left?" Reaver asked and began to eat.

"Huh..." Vincent looked down

"Vincent, I think it will be best coming from you." I told him, Vincent nodded.

"I see things..." He said

"We all do, stupid." Rosa smirked

"Not that way, as in future events." Vincent glared at his sister

"Is it even possible?" Reaver asked

"Well, Theresa is my forebare's sister, and she is a seer, Vincent seems to have inherited that trait." I nodded

"Well, mother has every right to be unsure of those royals, I saw the most horried thing that is yet to come to pass...But the other night, Lilah and Litia came to me." Vincent said

"Lilah and Litia are our older dead twin siblings...Right?" Rosa asked

"Yes." I nodded

"Well, they say they wait at Homestead." Vincent finished

"Homestead?" Reaver looked thoughtful. "Is that the charming place behind the Demon doo..." Reaver stopped, Vincent gripped his head and whimpered. "Vince?"

"Vincent?" I asked, worried.

"They are coming." He muttered "They are running away, here...they...urgh..."

"Litia and Lilah..?" I said softly. He nodded, I had to talk to Theresa.

That night, Vincent and Rosa were fast asleep. I stood outside in a nightgown, I kept my eyes open for Liliah Litia...

"Hawk..?" Reaver came up behind me, his arms embraced me.

"Reaver!" I looked up at him, his sea green eyes twinkled as he looked down at me. "It is so strange."

"How so?" He asked

"Only this morning I was saying good bye. And now we stand amongst its ruins." I said

"It must be a strange feeling." Reaver muttered

"But, it is great to be with you!" I smiled "I missed you so much."

"And I, you." Reaver kissed my neck, I giggled.

"Reaver, not out here!" I told him

"Why not?" His voice was low and husky. I blushed, my heart warmed not the less. I saw something move. I stepped forward.

"Who's there?" I asked

"...mother..?" From a bush, two 4 year old girls stumbled out looking hopeful.I went over and touched their cheeks, they were there. Freezing, but breathing and alive.

"Litia...Lilah...Reaver we need to get them in!" I said, picking up Lilah. Reaver picked up Litia, his skilled eyes scanned there with a scowl. He followed Hawk inside, closing the door. Someone watched from the far side of Millfields with a grin.


	21. Chapter 21

Father day special - 1

Okay, a father's day special. Base on when Vincent and Rosa are celebrating their 1st father's day. A bit of time with Hawk spending time away, and well...All I can say is I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Mommy?" Vincent whispered, he and Rosa stood next to their mother. Reaver was fast a sleep next to her. Hawk opened her eyes.

"V..." She began

"Sssshh. mommy we need help!" Rosa said. Hawk sat up yawning, she followed them out of her room, and down to the guilds kitchen. The cooks had all gone for the day. Everyone was at home, it was father's day.

"So, what do you need help with?" Hawk asked

"We want to make daddy breakfast and lunch." Vincent smiled

"And Dinner." Rosa added "So, he has a relaxed day."

"I see." Hawk chuckled " Right, let's get cooking." With Hawks help, they made a full cooked breakfast with a cup of tea. Hawk carried it on a tray up stairs, but handed it Vincent outside her and Reaver's room. "Okay, Rosa, you have the honor of waking him up." She chuckled before heading into the library a few doors down.

"Ready Vincent?" Rosa asked

"Yep." He nodded. They entered the room quietly. Vincent trying not to spill anything. Rosa silently moved things from the bedside table next to their father and she help Vincent place it on there.

"I have idea." Rosa giggled, She took her twins hand and helped him climb on to their mother's side of the bed. The stood side by side, Rosa was about an inch taller then her brother, but he looked stronger. "1...2...3...jump!" She whispered. They both jumped on to their father, who woke with a painful grunt. He looked at the little monsters that had awoken him with a lazy look in his eye.

"What do we have here?" He asked, he suddenly tackled them, tickling them both. The twins surrendered in a fit of giggles. Hawk leaned on the door frame, a smirk on her face.

"Seems someone finally got the better of you." She chuckled

"You mean other then you?" Reaver smirked, Hawk's face blushed very so lighly, knowing the hidden message in those words.

"We made you breakfast!" Vincent smiled, Reaver nodded the meal beside him.

"How am I going to eat all this?" He sighed, jokingly. "You may have to help me eat it."

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Hawk smiled and left the kids with Reaver.

An hour or so later, Hawk was sitting in the library when Reaver came in, Rosa and Vincent holding on to his arms. He sat down, and the two kids sat on him.

"Rather you than me." Hawk chuckled, not looking up from her book.

"Couldn't you take them for a moment?" Reaver looked at her with pledding eyes.

"Awww, you look so cute." Hawk giggled and kissed his cheek. "But it is Father's day, you are at their mercy." She got up, I promised to meet up with Page and Kalin in half an hour, so I better be off." She leaned closer to his ear. "You'll be at my mercy tonight, so go along with whatever they say." She whispered, Reaver blinked surprised as Hawk left the room.

"Come on Daddy!" Rosa giggled "Let's have a tea party!"

"Yes, please Daddy!" Vincent looked at him with bright eyes.

"Fine..." Reaver sighed, the twins dragged him from the room.

Hawk sat with Page and Kalin in a small cafe in Bowerstone.

"So, what is the latest on your little ones?" Kalin asked. They had a fresh pot on tea on the table and some small treats.

"Spending the day with their father. Reaver is already tired out. He was practically begging me to take them off him for a while." Hawk smiled

"Rosalind and Vincent are their names, right?" Page looked at her

"Yep, they are little sweet hearts, they made Reaver breakfast this morning." Hawk told them

"That is sweet." The girls smiled

"Yeah, then they jumped on him to wake him." Hawk fininshed, taking a sip of tea. Page and Kalin burst out laughing.

"That is very much a mixture of you kindness and Reaver's personality. " Page smirked

"Anyway, enough about my family. What about you and Ben?" Hawk looked at Page. She blushed.

"Well..." She began.

Hawk got home later that evening, She found Reaver hiding behind a curtain in his personal study.

"Reaver?" She asked, just Rosa and Vincent ran in.

"Found you Daddy!" They giggled.

"Urgh.." Reaver sighed.

"Okay you two. Had dinner?" Hawk picked them up.

"Yes" They nodded

"Well, it is late. Time for bed." Hawk put them down, they rushed to their rooms. "So, do you want to tuck in Rosa or Vincent?"

"Vincent" Reaver said, " I tucked Rosa in yesterday. " Hawk nodded. They did their bedtime routine. Reaver may on his bed, Awaiting Hawk to join him.

"You okay?" Hawk asked as she entered the room.

"Tired. How can you last a day with the two of them?" Reaver looked at her. Hawk smirked.

"Hero of strength. I have more energy in me. How do you think I could travel for days on end with little to no sleep." She explained, She giggled "Remember what I said earlier?"

"About how I am going to be at your mercy?"Reaver looked amused

"I did mean it. I'm in charge tonight." She smiled.

"DADDY!" The twins yelled, Hawk sighed.

"I guess you'll be at my mercy tomorrow night." Hawk ran a had through her hair. Reaver got up and kissed her forehead.

"Then you better rest." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'll deal with the twins."

"Very well." Hawk nodded. Reaver left the room, as Hawk fell into the bed.

The next morning, Hawk woke alone. She found Reaver in Vincent's room. Vincent and Rosa were cuddling him. Hawk smiled, she left them to sleep. She had never seen a sweeter scene then the clear love between a father and his children.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 - Family doubts

Reaver wrapt Litia up in a blanket and set her on a chair before a fire. She looked up at him, terrified.

"Don't be afraid." Reaver said.

"You do 't have to fear him. He's a big softy at heart." I smiled placing Lilah on the same chair as her twin, Reaver placed a hand on his heart.

"Your words wound me, my lady." He mocked, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Too bad." I smirked

"who is he?" Litia asked, Lilah gasped

"Did you fall in love again?" Lilah asked happily

"Yes...Y..." I began

"Don't worry mom." Litia said, "We know we shouldn't be alive...neither should dad.."

"Your dad is alive?" I asked

"Don't mom! He spoke to a scary man and became mean." Litia covered her head in the blanket "He is going to come for us mom...you and Albion is in grave danger..."

"I'll wake Rosa and Vincent." Reaver said "should I call Logan?"

"It will be for the best." I nodded, Reaver left.

"Logan? he knows?" Lilah asked

"yes, we are quite close now." I nodded

"so, who is that man? and Rosa and Vincent?" Litia asked

"the man is my new husband, Reaver. Rosa and Vincent are our twins." I told them

"We have other siblings?" the twins smiled

"Yes." I chuckled, just as Reaver, Rosa and Vincent entered.

"huh?" the girls looked over the back of the chair

"Lilah and Litia..." Rosa said, she looked at Vincent. "you were right..."

"Told you." vincent answered

"you're the boy we spoke to at night!" Litia looked at him.

"I'm Vincent Jr Reaver." He smiled. "nice to meet you."

"I'm Rosalind Indigo Reaver, but call me Rosa." Rosa smiled

"I'm Lilah Devon Ceol!" Lilah said

"I'm Litia Rose Ceol..." Litia muttered

"Mother!" Logan rushed in, Darrian was behind him.

"Darrian too?" I sighed

"Well, I panicked okay?" Darrian said, he saw Litia and Lilah. "Who are they?"

"Litia and Lilah." Logan said, he went over to them "Nice to finally meet you."

"Logie!" Lilah smiled, Logan blushed, I smiled and looked at Reaver, who looked amused.

"Who are Litia and Lilah?" Darrian asked

"Your cousins, the ones killed by Lord lucien." Logan said "That's what I don't understand..."

"I can explain...but you have to listen and believe me." Vincent said, Logan and Darrian nodded.

They listened to Vincent, Reaver and I took the twins girls to a guest room, we told Barry to keep watch, As a Balverine, he could protect them easily. When we got back, Darrian looked annoyed, but Logan stood next to Vincent.

"Why would they want to do anything of the sort?" Darrian growled

"Why did Jack of Blades return? Why does the Spire create a rift? why did Lucien become a mad man?" I said, he looked at me. "We may never know, or understand their motives."

"Aunty..." Darrian stopped "He could just be having a bad dream."

"A Dream he has had since the day before they showed up? Darrian, if there is one thing I have learnt in my years, if someone sees something, believe it." I told him " I doubt Vincent would lie to me."

"Urgh..." Darrian looked away. "Just don't go causing trouble." Darrian left

"Did he just warn you?" Rosa asked

"Beats me." I shrugged "You all know me, never one to obey rules."

"I don't know...I think he is serious..." Logan muttered

"Well...I won't do anything unless someones starts on me." I said, Logan nodded. " I have always been that way.

"Would it be okay if I stayed?" He asked "I'll be able to help with Litia and Lilah."

"That would be very helpful indeed." Reaver smiled "May I suggest we all head to bed, it's getting late." The children nodded, They all went up, Logan took the other guest room. I sighed and leaned on Reaver. "Are you okay?"

"Tired, I haven't been back 24 hours and...too much to handle...besides, why did you really send them to bed...EEEK!" I gasped as Reaver suddenly picked me up. "Reaver?" I looked up at him, his smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Want to continue from earlier?" Reaver asked huskily. I smiled and nodded as Reaver hurried to our room, me in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

So, my first update in awhile. This part is almost done XD

* * *

Chapter 22 - Florian

It was a beautiful day, but i was sore, and I knew who to blame. Reaver and I sat at the table for breakfast, avo knows where the children were. Reaver looked at the clear look of discomfort on my face.

"are you going to stay in a mood all day?" He asked

"Depends how I feel." I answered

"You didn't moan about it last night. Oh wait, you did!" Reaver laughed, I glared at him going red. "moan isn't the right word...compain! You didn't complain about it last night."

"I really hate you sometimes." I muttered. "beside, you kept me up until early hours this morning. I was too tired to open my eyes, let alone speak." Reavr laughed, i culd help but smile at the sound.

"Good morning!" the children ran in and sat down, they were all laughing, apart from Vincent.

"good morning, sleep well?" I asked

"Much better then back at homestead, the beds here are so soft." Litia smiled

"More bouncey too!" Lilah giggled

"You were bouncing on the beds, weren't you?" I said , a knowing smile upon my lips.

"It was a lot of fun!" Rosa laughed "but Vincent decided to be a kill joy and not join in."

"why not? The girls enjoyed it." Reaver asked

"Something is watching the manor." vincent said

"Yes, I saw something from my window." Logan joined us "As soon as it saw me looking, it vanished."

"how strange..." I muttered

"wait! Does that mean there is a monster here?" Litia whimpered

"It will be fine. Hawk and I are the strongest people in Albion." Reaver reasured her. Maids came out with all sorts of things for breakfast.

"yummy!" Lilah smiled cheerfully

"Help yourselves." I said. vincent and rosa helped Litia and Lilah. Reaver smiled at me, I smiled back...My family.

"oh, mother, tell them about the crawler!" rosa sauddden;y, I gasped.

"that reminds me, I learnt something about the crawler from the guild." I told them

"What?" Logan looked at me confused

"I guess you need to know. The crawler is a creature from the void." I said

"the void?" reaver asked

"yes, the void...Now if I remember correctly, is an area that exists outside of Albion, and most likely the world itself." I smiled "It is were Jack of Blades came from. Anyway, the crawler is only a leuntent for the Corruptor. The crawler is the reason the spire was destoryed."

"But I thought the Archon made a wish?" logan said

"that is what people these days believe, the truth is, the three heroes sol, blaze and stone joined their power to defeat the craw;er. but they didn't have enough power to destory it, but they were able to trap it in shadelight, in Aurora. Their joined power closed the rift to the void that was created by the spire. It caused the spire to explode in a blast of will. the three heroes got turned into will stones. They have been placed it temples around Ablion. I hope no one desturbs them." I explained

"how did it escape though?" Reaver asked

"I believe it Lucien's falt, along with Theresa and me. Lucien rebuilt the spire, then theresa partly activated it, then I made my wish." I said "The spire must have freed it."

"and, now the old kingdom villian has gone." Logan sighed in relief.

"Yes, but there are many others. Aslong as there are heroes, there will be a villian to fight." I smiled "Or so it has been for our family."

"Lady Hawk, I have a message from King Darrian." A maid cae in, we all looked at her.

"What does it say?" I asked

"there's a meeting at the castle. He wants you to come and bring Master Vincent but no one else." The maid said

"Please inform Darrian, this is my first day back, all I want to do is relax." I told her

"of course." the maid left

"Just like his father." I grumbled

"mom?" Logan asked

"He doesn't believe that Vincent is a seer, he was going to challenage it." I clentched my fists. "azura must have put him up to it.

"so, what now?" Reaver looked at me.

Relax, like I said. But if Azura shows up, it would be safer for me to leave." I smiled

"safer? For who?" Rosa smirked

"Azura." I chuckled. "Never mess with an Archon, we are all that is left of the old kingdom."

"An Archon?" Vincent asked

"Yes, I found out the first Archon is, well, the true Archon, but his descents are also known as Archons." I said

"so, we are all Archons?" Logan asked

"Yes. But, Darrian is proving to lean towards a different path. I just hope he doesn't end up like the other Archons..." I sighed. "anyway! lets spend the day outside. it is such a beautiful day after all." I added with a smile.

"okay!" they smiled and rushed off to get changed into suitible clothes. Logan laughed and followed them.

"It is strangely nice to have a full house." Reaver siad, I looked at him

"Is that a simpler way of saying you , the pirate king, actually wants more kids?" I smirked

"depends." Reaver replied

"Depends? on what?" I asked

"Just, depends." He smiled

"I hate you." I mumbled

"no you don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Yes, I do."

"fine, We'll just have to repeat last night." Reaver grinned

"Okay, I love you!" I said, we laighed. "let's go and get ready too."

A little while later, we sat on the bank of Bowerlake. I sat on a blanket, Reaver lay next to me. the others were playing ball.

"this reminds me of when i lived with the gypsy's here. I used to play by the lake all the time." I smiled

"sounds like a plesant time to live here." Rever said

"Yp, you miss out on the riches time in Bowerlake. It was so beautiful." I muttered

"logan!" Litia cried, I looked over at them, the ball was floating away over the lake surface.

"Mom?" Vincent asked

"Dad?" Rosa looked at him.

"The first one to get the ball ashore wins!" I smirked and was up before Reaver could answer. I swam to the ball, Reaver not far behind. I lifted it up. "Got it."

"not anymore." Reaver pulled it from my grasp

"HEY!" I dunked Reaver's head underwater. What began as a simple race, turned into a wresling match in the lake. On the bank, the children picked who to cheer on.

"HA!" I laughed, as i climbed on to the bank with the ball. "I win!"

"I let you win." Reaver rep%lied, he was dripping wet, just like me.

"You're just a sore loser." I smirked

"that is what you call relaxing?" A voice asked. We all looked, Darrian stood with Azura and her man.

"Yes, it is fun." I smiled Anyway, what is it to you what i class as relaxing?"

"you refused to come to a meeting." darrian sid

"This is my first full day back, I didn't want to be bothered with political nonesense. Even you know I am a doing person, not your council like person." I looked at him with my hands on my hips. "Beside, I am pretty sure I told you, along with the whole of the mourning wood fort, I don't want anything to do with the crown, I am a hero."

"The meeting was about the rude accusation against us." Azura sniffed

"you have insulted us byhond words." He amn said, I frowned that voice...

"The reason I came here is because my little brother came here, and became king...But I guess he died." azura sighed

"But the only other king was..." I stopped and looked down thoughtfully.

"Hawk?" Reaver asked, I approached Azura and her man, I gnore Azura but looked at her man.

"Hey, you have a..." Azura began, i used force push to knock her away.

"Aunty..." Darrian began

"I thought I recongised your voice..." I said "Florian." Azura gasped.

"How do you know..." she began

"We met , a long time ago. In the field of Dreams, Skyla wished us to be friends...Two powers, never meant to meet." I glared at him. "Beware Florian, you maybe an old friend, but you are the seeker. I will be sure to rid albion of you... I have three otions and I will use any of them, but I highly doubt the first one will be to your liking."

"And the second one?" Florian asked, I touched my seal. We both vanished and appeared in the Temple. Florian drew his blade and glared at me. I drew my own

"We fight to win Albion." I said, Florian smirked and ran at me, I prepared for his attack.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry this is a short chapter. Then next one is going to be longer.

Chapter 23 - The foreseen and unknown

I blocked, pushing him back. The look in his eyes terrified me...this...this is what Vincent foresaw! Was this my end? I was barely able to blocked the majority of his attacks. But pretty soon, my body was covered with cuts, some worse then others, some already in mid healing. My hands were covered with blood, making it hard to grip my sword, Katrina had gone to the castle to fetch my family. Sapphira stayed, she circled us in balverine form, snarling at the seeker, but not getting involved.

Eventually, He was able to over power me, my sword skipped across the stones. I fell to my knees in defeat...but I was not scared. I looked up at the seeker, he looked back. An old memory flashed across my eyes. I gasped.

"Florian..?" I asked, as his blade came down, suddenly white clouded my vision, I was hit back. My head collided with a wall, everything went black.

 _ **3rd person**_

"Calm down Katrina. What's wrong?" Reaver asked, Katrina sighed. With tearful eyes, she bowed her head.

"Tis to late...the deed is done.." She sighed, she looked at Refer "I am so sorry..."

"Sorry...?" He asked, Azura laughed. Everyone turned to her.

"Finally, I have wait years for this!" She smirked, holding out her hand "Show me the seeker and the sacrifice!" She said, a ring on her finger glowed. A red mirrior appeared, on it was Florian, knelt beside two fallen warriors.

"Mother!" Rosa cried, Reaver looked down, but could hid his tears. Vincent watched it an un-noticable smirk upon his face, he watched his mother.

"Skyla." Florian said, everyone watched in surprise. Azura was confused. "I am so sorry..." He, then, went to place a hand on Hawk. But she woke, he withdrew, as she sat up.

"What...how..." She saw Skyla. "Skyla!" She tried to shake her awake. Florian stood and vanished. He appeared next to Azura. Sapphira approached them, whimpering. Even Katrina joined them. "Please, don't leave me! Skyla you can't." Hawk cried "Skyla...I need you...this is all my fault..." She hurried her face into Skyla's fur.

"Hawk?" Katrina knelt beside her.

"What can I do? I am scared Katrina...I can't beat Him..." Hawk looked at her.

"Yes you can..." Katrina began.

"I can't Florian...is a friend. We swore to Skyla we wouldn't harm each other...but that was so long ago..." Hawk looked down. "I am scared. I don't know what to do now..."

"Then Hit him at the source." Sapphira snarled.

"Of course!" Hawk gasped, she smiled. "Lilah, Litia come with me, Sapphira I need you to carry us somewhere and Katrina you know the power of this place. See what you can do to protect Albion."

"Right...I have a feeling Albion won't last long now." Katrina sighed.

"Oh come on!" Hawk grinned, jumping up. "I was able to defeat Lucien at his strongest when her was absorbing the heroes power to use the spire. When they are at their strongest, they are also at their weakest." She pulled out a map. She showed it to Sapphira, muttering a few words the onlookers couldn't hear. Sapphira grinned and nodded. Katrina did something, causing the picture to fade.

"They've blocked my power!" Azura growled, she glared at Florian. "If you want something done, do it yourself." She vanished.

"You won't beat Hawk..." Florian muttered, he smiled "That will be a fight worth watching!" He too, vanished.

 _ **Hawk POV**_

We reached an overgrown tomb.

"Mommy?" Lilah asked

"This is the place." I said. I took their hands, and walked in. There were several empty tombs, but two where closed. I read their names, Chicken chaser and his wife, Whisper. I placed a hand on Whisper's tomb. "I am honoured to be descended from you Whisper." I smiled. That meant, not only was I descended from the Archon, but the great hero Stone. I pushed open his tomb. My eyes widened, Oh Chase...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24 - The Archon's Blood

"Oh dear..." I sighed

"What is it?" Litia asked

"I can't use his blade, even though he left it for me..." I told her. I took out the blade. "this is the Sword of Aeons…I have to sacrifice someone from my bloodline to use it…" I stabbed the sword into the ground. "What have you done Chase!" I burst out.

"He gave into his heart." A voice said, I turned to face Ali.

"Go away!" I growled

"Scared hero? I was promised to be with you forever…" Ali smirked, then stopped."Oh, right…" He pulled something out.

"Th….NO!" I ran at him, and dived for the object, I missed and hit the ground. "uff….oww." I sighed. Suddenly someone picked me up from the back of my dress. I looked back and snarled, I kicked back knocking me from his grip. I stood drawing my blades, facing a whole new person. "you!" I glared, before me was Jack of Blades, his amber eyes shone from under the mask.

"Dear Hawk, I have waited hundred years for this chance." He said

"well, it was a waste." I told him, placing my hands on my hips. "you can't have me or your sword."

"Really, my sword will be easier to get, with so many Archons in this one place." Jack looked at Litia and Lilah, they shrunk back.

"Touch my children and you will regret ever returning to albion." I threatened.

"Hawk, you don't frighten me in the slightest…" Jack smirked,"now,,, which one is worth sacrificing…"

"Girls RUN!" I Yelled, Litia did, but Lilah remained standing looking at Jack. "lilah?" I asked

"…Then…I sacrifice myself for The hero of Bowerlake!" Lilah yelled,she drove the silver blade into her heart.

"LILAH!" I cried. She fell, lifeless. The sword of Aeons glowed into life. I picked it up and faced Jack, but he had gone. I bowed my head, I pushed the lid of an empty tomb and placed Lilah inside, before closing it again.

"mom?" Litia asked, I looked her and smiled

"Yes, sweetie?" I smiled

"When this over…please put me next to Lilah." Litia said, I sniffed and nodded. I picked her up.

"Of course." I muttered sadly. "Lets go and save the others."

We snuck into the castle, dodging guards, maids, butlers and visitors. I didn't want Azura alerted to my presence. We entered the throne room via a secret passsage way, we hid behind a pillar to watch. Azura was pacing, Reaver stood with Vincent, Rosa and Logan. Darrian watched Azura, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Why are you after Albion?" Darrian asked

"Because I do!" Azura growled "What I want,I get. And I want that sacrifice DEAD!" I stood with my back go the pillar.

"Hawk?" Florian breathed, I knew he was on the other side of the pillar, his back against it.

"Yes?" I whispered

"Rem...Remember the song you sang? My song...d-did you ever complete it?" Florian said, his voice barely audible over Azura and Darrian's agreement.

"The child without a name grerw up to be the hand.

To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand

The choice he'd made, he could not comprehen

His blood a grim secret they had to command

He's torn between his honour and the true love of his life

he prayed for both,but was denied." I sang in a soft whisper. "So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed.

was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind

so many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?

Will all our sins be justified. "

"What came after, Friend?" Florian asked, I said nothing. I heard him beginning to walk away. Litia watched me, I smiled at her. I stepped around the pillar.

"The curse of his powers tormented his life

obeying the crown was a sinister price." Florian turned with a smiled, everyone else looked shocked. "His soul was tortured by love and by pain

he surely would flee but the oath made him stay.

He's torn between his honour and the true love of his life

he prayed for both,but was denied." I looked at Florian sadly "Please forgive me for the sorrrow for leaving you in fear

for the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be.

Still I'll be the hand that saves you

though you'll not see that it is me.

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed.

was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind

so many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?"I smiled

"Will all our sins be justified?" Florian spoke the last words. "That song was the only thing keeping me sane."

"Don't be over dramatic." I told him, Florian smiled sadly

"We are opposites. You are a being in every right. Protector of the people. I ..."Florian looked away

"A servant to the crown." Reaver finished

"Oh boo hoo. Florian, dear...KILL HER!"Azura snarled. I drew my two blades, facing Azura.

"Do your own dirty work!" I smirked

"Is that, a challenge?" Azura drew her own blade.

"What does it sound like?" I asked

"Hawk..." Florian began

"She knows what she's doing." Reaver joined his side. "I hope."

"Have a little faith boys." I smiled "Your looking at the second living hero that was trained by the heroes guild." Suddenly, Azura dived at me, I crossed my blades, sparks emitted from our blades as they collided. I pushed her back. "How rude." I mocked "A lady should never act so violently. "

"Like wise." she answered

" I am not a lady, your Majesty." I smiled "I am a hero. By title, by name and by blood." I slashed with both blades. Azura dodged. Our blades locked locked once more. I tried to overwhelm her with my strength, she was attempting the same thing.

"Sorry...dear." Florian whispered , suddenly a silver blade, coated in glistening red produced from Azura's chest. I backed off, Florian pulled his sword out and Azura collasped.

"Well...That I never saw coming." Vincent muttered

"That makes you king alone, Florian." I said after a while "You are free."

"Then we are no longer different." Florian looked at me. I laughed.

"Florian you are king, you make rules, listen to no one." I told him "I am under the rule of a king. I am not as free as some may believe."

"You are the freest person I know. Personality wise..." Florian smiled "I should go, before our worlds collapse beyond repair."

"Let's hope we can meet again." I nodded, Florian smiled and headed out, but stopped at the door. He turned back at me. "I am sorry about Lilah and Litia." He said, Litia took my hand and smiled.

"Nothing I haven't lost before." I replied "At least, I can put her to rest with Lilah and others of my bloodline this time." I picked her up. Florian nodded and left for a final time.

"Hawk?" Reaver asked

" I am going to take Litia to the tomb." I said

"So, I can be with Lilah and the hero of Oakvale." Litia smiled

"It was nice to meet Litia." Reaver said

" be nice to my mommy. Or Lilah and I will haunt you." Litia warned. Rosa laughed.

"That is a family trait." Rosa grinned "We won't forget you for sure."

"It will be impossible to forget this, or you." Vincent nodded

"Let's go. I'll see you at home." I left, Litia in my arms.


	26. Chapter 26

I have worked out Hawks age. in the first story she was 86 in chapter 18. I like to think Darrian's journey takes two years so after that she's 88. the another year for their of the last chapter so 89. Then + 10 at the start of this book so 98. then during the journey to the past +2 years. so when she returns 101 years old.

Chapter 25 - Back to normal.

I returned late that night. Reaver was asleep on a chair in the study, embers of a fire shared their last glow. I noticed a book open upon Reaver's lap. I picked it up and smiled, it was the Heroes guild. I pushed the book back into place. I caught my reflection in the mirror. A small sigh exscaped my lips, my eyes were both gold and blue. The Chariences were not going to be happy with this. Then again...When were they ever happy. I thought about it for a while, then got a blanket and draped it over him, much like the time I worked for him. I smiled, those were good times. The time I didn't know about the true me, when I had little to no worries, apart from Sparrow discovering that I was still in Albion.

I kissed Reaver's cheek and headed to our room. Instead of going to bed, I opened the balcony doors and stood outside. The cool air hit me like a sudden storm.

"So cold..." I shivered, muttering to myself. I leaned on the rail over looking Millfields. This had been my home for what I had of my childhood, I looked up at Hero hill. I guess it had always been my home. I took a breath, I feel things would soon return to normal.

 _ **2 months later**_

"Bye mom!" Rosa grabbed an apple before rushing out. I smiled, a typical day. Vincent went out to the top of hero hill, I had cleared a secret way up so only Reaver, the kids and I could go up. Not that Reaver had any desire to return to the sacred hilltop. Reaver came down stairs, he had been working with Page at the factories.

"See you later, have a nice day." Reaver kissed me before heading out. When he left I sighed. Everyone was so busy, but I had no job and no talents. I rubbed my stomach, I had been feeling strange for the last few days.

"Barry?" I asked, He came in.

"Yes Hawk?" He said

" Can you call for a doctor? I am not feeling too well." I looked at him. Barry nodded and went to get one. I went up to the Library and sighed. The doctor soon came and examined me.

"Well, there is nothing with you, you are as fit as a fiddle." The doctor said once he was done.

"But?" I said

"But allow me to be the first to offer my congratulations." He smiled "You are expecting"

"Expecting!" I repeated, I was thankful that I was sitting. The doctor took the hint and left. Barry stood beside me." Barry, can you ask Reaver to come home, but p!ease give my apologies to Page for taking him away from his work."

"Of course." Barry nodded and left. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I wondered how I would explained this to Reaver.

"HAWK!" Reaver rushed in, he looked relieved to see me standing. In fact I was holding a book and he had startled me so that I dropped it. "Thank goodness…What's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"Well…Erm…Can you give us some privcy please?" I asked the maid who had stayed.

"Oh, of course." She bowed and raced off.

"Hawk...?" Reaver looked worried once more.

"Remember when you said it was nice having a full house?" I asked

"You want another child?" Reaver looked surprised. I giggled.

"No, but… I have been feeling ill for the last few days…" I began

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reaver said

"Please let me finish. I have been feeling ill so I called for a doctor this morning." I told him. "And well, I am pregnant again." Reaver looked shocked.

"You are sure?" He asked, sitting down.

"Yes, are you okay?" I sat next to him

"I guess, it is just so soon after that Azura incident. I am more worried about you." Reaver took my hands in his, they were so warm. I smiled and looked at him.

"I will be fine, I have you after all." I said, I kissed his hands. "I think rosa and Vincent will enjoying a younger sibling too."

"Yes, II think they will." Raeaver chuckled. "But, I want you to promise me one thing."

"And what will that be?" I asked

"Take it easy. No running off on adventures. I know what you are like Hawk." Reaver said

"Did you have to bring that up?" I blushed. He was talking about the time I was pregnant with the twins. I had heard of a treasure roumoured to be near the new guild. Reaver ended up having to save me from a very angry tree. It wasn't my fault, I didn't know the tree was alive!

"Well, I spent 7 hours looking for you. I don't want to lose you, and that time almost killed me." Reaver held my hands to his heart.

"I promise, I will stay around the manor and it's grounds. A hero's honour." I smiled, Reaver smiled and kissed my forehead.

"So, any names coming to mind?" Reaver asked, I laughed.

"Well, two do. I was thinking either Larson or Stallen, possible both." I giggled. Reaver gave me an amused smirk.

"You are just full of wity comments, aren't you?" He said

"That's why you love me." I chuckled and hugged him. He stayed with me a little loger, before returning to work. I remained in the study. I smiled, another child! Now, names…I got some paper and sat at the desk and began writing down some names.


	27. Chapter 27

Right, Kaida...well...You'll have to wait and see. Maybe a few can guess, but, i have put hints in both of the true hero stories of Kaida. XD. I wonder if you guys have noticed it.

35 reviews, the same as the first one. It is great to know people are loving these, but i still need some baby guy ideas. I have severald ideas of future stories, but i would like your input.

Enjoy chapter 26.

* * *

Chapter 26 – SURPRISE!

I waved Reaver, Rosa and Vincent off, they were need in court. It was safer for me inside now, most of Albion knew of my condition, lords and ladies tried bombarding me with questions, one time resulted in my locking myself in the library and refused to come out until everyone was sure the lords and ladies were gone.

I closed the door, the pregnancy was beginning to show. It had only been a few days, but Heroes bore children for a less time than normal people. So I had no idea how far gone I already was. I went up to the library, and picked up the book I started yesterday. I sat down and began to read.

 **AT COURT**

Reaver sighed, Darrian was going on about using the Guild students to do the simple quests around Albion. He knew what Hawk would say, but Darrian was just going on about it, not bothering to ask.

"But, you don't own the guild, you can't decide what the training heroes do." Logan spoke out. I looked at him, even Vincent and Rosa perked up.

"No one asked you, Logan." Darrian said

"You didn't ask my mother." Logan continued "How do you think she will react to YOUR decide on the heroes future?"

"I am sure she'll agree." Darrian told him

"When has mother ever agreed with the court?" Rosa asked, everyone looked at her, she shrunk back with a sheepish grin.

"It is true. She is always saying a King's job should never interfere with a hero's job." Logan said "I know mother would never allow you to decide the guilds fate, even if you are king." Before Darrian could respond, a guard ran in.

"A diamond, steel like object is attacking Millfields." He said

"A shard!" Reaver gasped, without a second thought, he ran from the room, he had to get to Millfields, he had to get to Hawk.

 **MIllfields**

I hid behind the curtin, watching as the shard brought legions of Spire guards, then it brought one person. I gasped, the white skin with pieces of shard producing from the skull. It was the commandant!

"Find recruit 273." He called "We have unfinished business." I shrunk to the floor, he was here for me. I may have to fight…I clentched my fist, but I had to try and hide. I snuck out of the room, maids were running down the hall, I pushed past them all, to mine and Reaver's chamber. I crawled under the bed, there was a trap door. I opened it and ducked into it. I held my breath as foot prints entered the room. I could hear them walking about.

"Anything in here?" Someone asked

"Nope…wait the bed!" I closed my eyes. "nope, nothing."

"let's check else where then." I heard them leave, I peeked out, no one was in the room. I sighed and sat back down in my hideyhole. I could only hope…Suddenly there was a large crash just above me. I looked up as the trap door flung open. My eyes met with the black pupils of the Commandant, an evil grin crossed his face.

"Recuit 273, you are needed at the Spire." With inhuman strength, he lifted my out. Guards tied my hands together. I could hear yelling from outside. Rosa! Vincent! I could let them get hurt. I tried to get away but, ended up making the rope cut into my wrists. "stay still, and it won't hurt." The commandant's voice sneered.

"You won't win…who ever brought you back will die in fire and hate." I spat at didn't answer, but pushed me out of the room. I was pushed all the way out side, Reaver was being held back by guards. "REAVER!" I cired, he looked at me.

"Hawk! It will be okay, I promise." He said.

"You can't protect her from what is to come, human." The commandant laughed "I can have her all I want." I froze in fear.

"That's the commandant?" I heard Logan ask

"Who are you?" the commandant looked at him

"he is the product of that punishment…all those years ago…" I said "Logan don't get involved. Keep Rosa and Vincent safe!" I told him

"Giving up?" A voice asked, everyone looked around. That voice. "come one Hawk, you still have the fight in you." I smiled

"Well, if you could lend a hand, it would be easier." I said, everyone looked confused.

"The great hero would want me to aid her. I am honoured byhond words."

"I'll honourable kick you arse if you don't get these guys way."

"done and done." A large blast of fire circled me. A hood figure jumped down and cut my arms loose.

"Took your sweet time." I looked at her, the hood fell, revealing Kaida grinning.

"You know me, I don't really rush things. Besides, since you the big name in heroes in this time, I thought you could deal with it yourself." Kaida said

"You never change…" I smirked, we both faced the Commandant.

"So, this is the guy you told me about. The one created by that Lucien guy, right?' Kaida asked

"The Commandant, yep." I nodded

"Good, right I have a message for my father, seing how he is in the Spire now. Tell him, if he wants Albion, He needs to get past me first!" Kaida said "Also, if you're after Hawk, turn back now. I don't want to embarrass you in front of everyone."

"You're too kind Kaida." I told her, she laughed, the shard took the Guards and the Commandant away. I took a deep breath and fell to my knees. Reaver rushed to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I shook my head.

"He's back…" I sighed

"That was a sudden change." Kaida said, I looked up at her.

"Never show your weakness in the presence of a foe…in all fairness, I was terrified…." I looked down.

"He is creepy." Kaida muttered "But, what was that thing that took them?" I said nothing.

"Recurit 273?" A lady asked, I shuddered at that. Reaver hugged me.

"I think it would be best if Hawk was left to rest…" He began.

"Then I can keep an eye on her. I have a feeling he won't give up." Kaida said. I leaned against Reaver and closed my eyes…I couldn't fight him again…not without Garth and Hammer…


	28. Chapter 28

Guardian of light lighus – since when did I say kaida was related to jack of blades. He father was created by a dark energy. Jack is from the void and has no connection to spire, apart from the fact it creates a rift between his home and albion.

Chapter 27 – The forgotten face of the past

I sat with Kaida in the Study, A maid brought in some tea before leaving us.

"Well, you are doing well for yourself…" Kaida looked around.

"Well, this is our second home, we are only here because of a party we went to, but then some royals came, I went to the past and well… now…that problem." I passed her a cup. "usually we are training at the guild."

"But, they guild is destroyed." Kaida looked confused.

"Well, the new guild." I smiled "My families manor was burned down, with Raver's help, we made a new guild. It would be great if you could help out, when we open it up again."

"How can I help?" Kaida asked.

"Well, Reaver teaches Skill, as he is a skill user. Which leaves me teaching both Will and strength. You could help by becoming a teacher there. " I told her. Kaida looked surprised.

"you would want me teaching new heroes?" She muttered

"Of course!" I laughed "You are a great friend and the only other hero alive trained by the first guild!"

"I'll love too!" Kaida smiled "I must admitted, despite being a teacher, you put on a little weight.."

"Oh, hehehehe, it's not like that." I told her, Kaida looked at me.

"not like that..?" she repeated

"Yep, well, you came at the right time…I won't be able to fight for a few months…" I watched Kaida's eye widen in realization.

"You're having a child?! That's great news, congradulations!" Kaida hugged me, I laughed "So, any idea what it is yet?"

"No, but I have a few names for each gender." I smiled

"What about Ablilites?" Kaida asked

"No idea, we'll have to wait and see." I took a sip of my tea. "Oh, what about your mother?"

"Oh, her… she remarried and had a son she put up for adoption." Kaida sighed, I giggled. "what's funny?"

"I know your brother." I told her, she gasped.

"Who?" she asked in desperation

"Well, let's just say… you are my half-sister in law." I smiled

"Wait, that Reaver… well, Vincent, is my brother?" Kaida muttered.

"When I first saw you, you did look like Reaver." I told her

"Wow, I can't believe it…" Kaida looked like she was about to cry. I laughed

"Don't cry, Kaida." I smiled "Did you learn anything new once I left?"

"Oh, yeah. Come outside, I need to show you this!" Kaida took my hand and pulled me behind her.

She stood by the lake, I took a seat on one of the rocks. Kaida held her hands before her. A single flame appeared and grew. Kaida began to moved her arms slowly, the flames forming a shape. She brought her hands to her chest. Then pushed them out, the flames burned brighter. They formed a dragon. I clapped.

"I have never seen some able to make something that big with will before." I smiled "I can make small things, but something like that is beyond my ablilties!"

"I've been practicing." Kaida blushed.

"Well, I am impressed." I nodded.

"Well, you are impressive too. You know… this isn't the first time we've met after the guild." Kaida said

"This isn't?" I asked

"no, but it was before you went back. So, I kept my distance. The first time, was by bowerlake when you was little." Kaida said

" _Theresa, I am going to play with patch by the lake!" I called, racing from my caravan. Theresa chuckled, she was teaching sparrow.I ran down the path, Patch bark at birds and bugs. Scareing them away. " Good job Patch, we, the hero kids have made this place safe for all travlers…" A bug appeared before me. I screamed, a shot rang out._

" _you okay kid?" I looked up, a hood woman smiled._

" _Yes, thank you." I smiled back. "I am Hawk, this is my pet, Patch." Patch barked in greetin. The woman knelt and scratched his head._

" _He seems like a good companion." She said_

" _He is, he saved me with Theresa." I giggled "I won't leave his side, and he won't leave mine!"_

" _You are very sure of yourself." The woman laughed_

" _Yep, a hero has to be sure of themselves." I smiled_

" _You're a hero?" The woman asked_

" _Yep, but I can't use anything yet, I am learning too." I explained. The woman nodded._

" _Being a hero is a big job, but I have a feeling you'll be fine." The woman stood and began walking away._

" _Wait, who are you?" I called, she stopped and looked back._

" _Someone who chooses their own path. I am protector, much like you." She smiled and continued walking._

" _How strange…" I muttered. Patch barked, I smiled "Oh, well, FETCH!" I threw a ball, Patch chased after it. I giggled happily._

"You were the woman that I met by the Lake!" I gasped. Kaida laughed.

"Yes, we have crossed paths many times, but you payed little attention." Kaida smiled, I gasped, thinking back, it was true.

"Wow… I guessed I was too busy to notice…" I said

"That's true, you always seemed to be in a rush." Kaida grinned, I laughed.

"I was pretty busy back in the day. But my time as Albion's main hero is over." I agreed

"Is it though?" Kaida asked

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"You are still as busy as ever. Even now, you are going to play a bigger part in this then that new hero, Darrian isn't it?" Kaida told me.

"How am I going to play a bigger part then Darrian?" I asked

"Well, you are the only one alive who knows the Spire inside out. I am going to need your help to defeat my father." Kaida said

"I am sorry…but I am never going there again…" I stood and returned to the manor, I felt watch Kaida watching me.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28 – Morgan Triela

 _The next few weeks were busy, with hero births faster than a normal humans, the newest Archon almost ready to arrive. Kaida had gone somewhere, Hawk often prayed she hadn't gone to the Spire, but her heart told her she may have gone alone…_

"Hawk?" I turned, I was sitting in the back garden on the manor, a book open on my lap. Reaver sat next to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you must stop worrying." I smiled and leaned against him, his strong arms wrapped around me.

"It is you, I always worry." Reaver smiled, I chuckled.

"you're going soft, Pirate king." I said, he looked at me with his sea like eyes.

"Oh, really?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the sky.

"It is a lovely day." I muttered.

"yes, it is." Reaver agreed. I placed my hand on my baby bump, I wondered if it would be a hero. I suddenly felt it kick. I jumped slightly, it was so unexpected. "Hawk?"

"the little monster is kicking." I smiled, Reaver chuckled. Placing his hand on the bump. The baby kicking again. I laughed at the looked of pure happiness of Reaver's face.

"Rosa and Vincent didn't move much did they?" Reaver said

"No, but they were tough to handles as toodlers." I agreed

"I believe they were playing it." Reaver added, I laughed. I couldn't deny it. It did feel like Vincent and Rosa played all their pranks as babies. "I don't it should be too long now…"

"Me too." I nodded, smiling.

"Mother! Father!" Vincent and Rosa jumped us.

"Hello you two." I smiled

"We found something for the new baby!" Rosa said

"What is it?" Reaver asked.

"It's a secret." Vincent grinned. I shook my head, I sat up and looked at the manor. Darrian was standing there.

"Darrian?" I asked, everyone turned too.

"sorry to disturb you, but can we talk?" He said

"um, sure. Go ahead." I nodded.

"We received word that Kaida has indeed gone to the spire… from the port in Westcliff." Darrian told me "Not that I even know wher Westcliff is…" he added, as I stood up.

"We have to go after her!" I said.

"Not in your condition." Reaver took my hands. "I am sure she'll be fine."

"No… you don't understand, her being their will only make the spire stronger…not to mention bigger!"I told him.

"Hawk, calm down." Reaver placed his forehead against mine. I looked at him sadly.

"I should have agreed to go with her…" I sighed "I am the only one who knows their way around the spire…" Reaver hugged me, I buried my face into his shirt. This was my fault – all my fault…

 _A few days later, during the night. Hawk went into labour. Darrian and Logan were called. Reaver, Rosa and Vincent were waiting outside the main bedroomwhen Logan and Darrian joined them._

" _How is she?" Darrian asked_

" _Well.." Rosa began, a screamed sounded from the room. "There's your answer. "After a while silence fell, it was then broken by a small cry. Reaver looked at the door._

" _So, names?" Logan asked_

" _Well, Hawk names girls and I name boys. That's how we dicided to choose…" He stopped as a maid come out, holding a moving blanket._

" _Lord Reaver, Morgan Triela, your daughter." She passed the child to him. Rosa and Vincent shot up to get a looked at their sibling. Reaver sat down, holding the girl close. She had black curls upon her head. Reaver looked down at her, Morgan opened her eyes, they were gold. She looked at her father, questions filled her eyes, she gurgled and reached for him._

" _She's so cute!" Rosa smiled, she bounced around "I can't wait, having a sister is going to be so cool!"_

" _I think she'll fit right in." Vincent nodded, Morgan seemed to notice them. She watched Rosa jumping,then at Vincent who was smiling at her._

" _That's your brother and sister." Reaver said, Morgan giggled. Logan smiled, He held out a finger to Morgan, she took it her small pink fist, she smiled at Logan brightly._

" _Hello." Logan smiled, Morgan gurgled in reply._

" _Let's go to the library, I believe Hawk is resting." Reaver stood. They followed him._

I woke from my nap, I was still in my room, but the sun was bright. I took a breath and smiled, Morgan Triela…I liked that name. I got up, a maid came in.

"Oh, you're awake Lady Hawk." She smiled

"Yes, um…where's Reaver?" I asked

"In the study, with Rosa and Vincent. Logan and Darrian left a while ago." The maid placed some tea down.

"Darrian and Logan was here?" I asked

"Yes, they came to see little Morgan." The maid nodded. I drank my tea.

"I shall join them." I told her.

"Of course my lady, I shall bring up you breakfast shortly." The maid smiled

"Thank you." I headed to the study, the door was open, I peeked in. Reaver was cradling a Sleeping morgan, whilst Vincent and Rosa were asleep on chairs. "I feel she's going to be a daddies girl." I said, Reaver looked up and smiled.

"You think?" He asked, I sat next to him, Morgan slept soundly.

"Yes…I guess Rosa and Vincent are happy?" I looked at them.

"Especially, Rosa." Reaver smiled, he wrapped an arm around me. "are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine, stop worrying, placed that worry with Morgan." I smiled and kissed his cheek. Morgan opened her eyes, noticing me she began to cry, waking up Rosa and Vincent.

"What the…" rosa saw me "Oh, morning mom." She smiled.

" Morning. I'm guessing Morgan is hungary. I'll go and feed her." I took Morgan from Reaver, how had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Need any help?" He asked, I shook my head.

"I am sure I can do it alone." I smiled, I left for our room. I passed and window, but stopped and looked out of it again. "Sweet, holy Avo…" I gasped. "Barry, get Reaver, tell him I'll be outside!" I called and rushed downstairs, holding Morgan in a safe embrace..


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note : I don't do these enough. Thanks everyone for reading a reviewing. I am glad you're enjoying it! I hoped you liked little Morgan. The best is yet to come for her! Here's chapter 29/

Chapter 29 – The 3 heroes of Fate

I stopped at the manor gates, it was them. Watching the lake, was a largely built woman carrying a hammer, then a shorter man cover in blue lines. Morgan watched them, then looked at me.

"Heroes, like mommy." I smiled, Morgan smiled, as if she understood. But I think she just liked the word mommy. "You were never the type to watch water, Hammer." I spoke out. They both turned, their blue eyes widened.

"Hawk?" Hammer asked.

" Well, yeah." I smiled, she rushed over, but she noticed Morgan and stopped.

"who's that?" Hammer asked

"Meet my Daughter, Morgan Triela, she only a few hours old." I smiled, Morgan gurgled and reached for Hammer's hammer. "No… that's too heavy for you."

"You're daughter, then who.." Garth began.

"Hawk!" Reaver came running, I turned and smiled

"Look who it is!" I smiled, Reaver looked at the other heroes and sighed.

"I thought that shard was back. This is why I worry…" Reaver sighed

"Mom…Whoa!" Vincent and Rosa stopped too.

"Hammer and Garth the other two heroes of your team!" Rosa smiled

"And these and our older two, Rosa and Vincent. Rosa a hero like me and Vincent is a seer." I told them.

"What in skorms name are you doing with Reaver?!" Garth asked

"Well, he is my husband." I looked at him.

"Wait. You married Reaver? You hated the guy!" Hammer said

"You hated garth, you even told him that you enjoyed smashing in the heads of spellflingers like hm." I replied. Hammer laughed.

"That's true." She looked at Reaver "I've never like you, but anyone who makes Hawk happy has my gratitude. "

"I do believe that is the nicest thing you've said to me." Reaver smirked.

"Well, you were a bit of a …"Hammer began.

"Hammer, kids."I told her, she stopped.

"Sorry…" She smiled

"Did you bring us back Hawk?" Garth asked

"No, I don't that sort of power." I shook my head, I looked at Reaver "the sacrifice power can't do that, can it?"

"not to my knowledge, no." Reaver admitted. "Come in side, we can talk more in there…"

"It's Lady Hawk and her new child!" A lady called. Reaver stepped in front of me. I lead Hammer and Garth inside. Rosa was bombarding them with questions.

"Rosa, keep hammer and garth company, you too Vincent. I still need to feed Morgan." I smiled. Rosa and Vincent continued to show them to the study, whilst I headed to my room.

Once Morgan was feed and sleeping in my arms, I joined them in the study.

"Mom!" Rosa smiled "You never told us about the howling halls before!"

"No, I still need to go there. There's a gargoyle, I still need to destroy!" I said "after what it said…"

"what did it say?" Reaver asked amused, I sat next to him. Hammer began sniggering.

"Tell me this, how does a rubbish shooter like you stay alive? You must be a right jammy bugger!" I sighed, Everyone burst out laughed. I hushed them before Morgan woke up. "Still need to find it…" I added

"you'll get it one day. You got the one that said 'You look more like a crack-pot than a crack-shot!'" Hammer said

"Yeah, but he was hanging on a tree. I was just waiting for it to say something." I looked at her.

"Anyway, we need to find out why we are bck, and how is Hawk still alive…" Garth muttered.

"Oh, I know that now." I smiled

"You do?" Hammer asked

"Yes, I remember my past, everything. " I told them the whole story. Hammer clentched her fist.

"I should have smashed his head in when I had the chance!" Hammer growled

:But, I think I know why you guys are here." I looked at them

"you do?" Garth looked surpised.

"The commandant is back, and shards. A friend of mine went to face her father, who has taken control of the spire… " I looked garth straight in the eye "Garth, we are the on;ly ones who the Spire enough to get around it. We have to help her and Theresa.."

"No!" Reaver looked at me, I sighed. "Remember last time, you sure the commandant?"

"Dad's right, you were almost taken." Rosa said

"I promised not to leave the manor grounds whilst pregnant. Well, I'm not anymore. Plus I am the strongest hero in Albion. Besides, Kaida is my friend, and it is my fault she went alone to begin with." I looked at him.

"Reaver, you know you won't able to stop her. She's too stubborn for that." Hammer sighed

"It's not that! We made a promise, with Chase and Whisper, that we would always be there for each other." I said "she needs me now, and I am not going to let her down!" Reaver sighed.

"Dad?" Rosa asked

"Vincent have you seen anything recently?" Reaver looked at his son, Vincent pulled out his leather book.

"Nothing to do with this, no." Vincent shook his head. Reaver turned to Garth.

"You won't leave her side." He said

"I promise." Garth nodded

"you'd better, I won't fail next time." Reaver told him

"BA!" Morgan giggled, causing us to jump. We laughed, she was so quiet. I looked down at her.

"why do I have a feeling she cause more problems than Vincent and Rosa..?" I sighed

"she be like her mother then." Reaver, Garth and Hammer all sad at the same time.

"Hey, just remember I can beat the three of you!" I told them. Rosa and Vincent laughed at the small banter.

"hammer, Garth, can you tell us how you met our mother and father. We've heard it from their view, but we have always wanted to heard it from your view." Vincent asked

"Well, I was the first to meet your mother, back then, we had no idea of our heroes status…" Garth began, Reaver hugged me as Garth tells his story.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30 – Demon of the Spire.

"So…how are you and Hawk getting there?" Hammer asked, just as I walked.

"well, we could have got a ship of Oakfield." I said

"You mean we should?" Garth corrected

"Nope, I have this." I held up a small modal of the spire. "This will take us right there." I smiled

"Do you have to go this early?" Hammer asked

"We'll be back for lunch." I told her. Hammer sighed.

"Be careful you two." She smiled. Garth and I held the modal, it glowed and our task began.

We appeared in the main part of the Spire.

"so?" He asked

"At this time, they are in the lower parts of the spire, waiting up the slaves… Kaida and Theresa may be held where you were moved too." I told him

"I'll go and see, what about you?" Garth asked, I looked towards the light.

"I'll see if I can bright this place to a stand still for a while." I told him "just don't tell Reaver."

"Deal. Meet back here?" Garth and I nodded at each other. Garth rushed off, and approached the white light. I looked at the familiar sight, the only missing thing was Theresa.

"Now, lets cause some mayhem!" I smirked, used inferno and attacked the walls. The blue light began flickering. "now, that's what I'm talking about." I continued attack it.

"what's go…" I heard a voice and stopped. I turned, there stood a man, who looked young, but from experience, I knew he could be ancient. Black hair fell across bright blue eyes. "who are you?" He asked

"The prisoners are escaping." A voice yelled. I grinned.

"that's my cue!" I ran past him , laughing as I passed. Garth stood with Theresa and Kaida, they were surround by spire guards. "HI guys!" I pushed passed the guards and joined them.

"Hawk?!" Kaida gasped. I turned and faced the man.

"the prisoners are coming with us." I spoke out, the commandant joined the man's side.

"that's the girl I told you about sir." He said

"Hawk, Hero of Bowerlake at your service." I bowed mockingly at him. He approached me, I stood tall.

"You are confident, but I sense a great fear in you…you fear this place." He said raising his hand to touch my cheek. Kaida pushed him away.

"Leave her alone!" She growled

"Kaida, dear, I am guessing she's a dear friend." He smirked, I glared at him.

"you must be the demon of the spire." I spat, he looked shocked.

"My dear, you may call me Samael." He took my hand and kissed it.

"Yeah, whatever!" I slapped him hard, every one cringed. He looked at me and laughed

"you have spirit girl. I'll give you that." Samael chuckled

"Well, once you take a few beatings you basically live off your spirit." I looked at him. I passed the spire modal to garth. 'Take Theresa and Kaida…I can give you time' I told him though my mind.

'But Reaver…' Garth began

'Tell him this was my choice and I'll be back shortly.' I looked at him. Garth took Theresa and Kaida's arms and vanished. Leaving me to stand there alone, Samael laughed.

"how charming. You stayed to save those things…" he growled.

"Kaida is a best friend and Theresa is my family." I glared "I will sooner die then let someone of the likes of you harm them!"

"Brave words indeed. So much fire in that soul…so much hate…" He smirked "I will let you go…my dearest…but back home, prepare for everything you hate!" he hissed with a smile. He created a portal.

"I would rather make my own way out." I touched my seal and vanished.

"I told you never to leave her side!" I appeared before a scene, Hammer was standing between Garth and Reaver, holding at arm's length. Vincent and Rosa were trying not to laughed, whist Logan held onto Morgan who watch in confused eyes.

"I get held back for a few minutes…" I sighed, everyone looked at me "I can't leave you guys alone, avo knows what may happen." I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Thank you Hawk." Kaida smiled

"Don't mention it. That Samael though…" I looked annoyed "who does he think he is?"

"what did he say?" Theresa asked, Darrian was helping her stand.

"That everything I hate with be waiting for me…" I said seriously, then laughed "But, there aren't things I hate!"

"Well, my father is known to bring out the secret nightmares of our hearts. I know your fear Hawk and he does too, no doubt the Commandant told him." Kaida took my hands "I am afraid for you Hawk!"

"Well, I defeated the Commandant before…I feel a lot better with Hammer and Garth around." I smiled, Kaida looked surprised.

"Hey!" Reaver looked at me.

"sorry, but Hammer has fought many things with me, she knows how to haddle Spire guards…come to think of it…For a monk you sure handled that hammer easily for your first go. Even for a hero." I looked at her.

"Well…in all fairness, I was only adopted by the Abbott." Hammer said, I looked at her.

"Well, that makes a lot more sense." I muttered "Oh, anyway, and Garth and I were locked in the Spire for 10 years, we know how it works and how to handle ourselves there. But, you will always be at my side when I need it." I hugged Reaver. Rosa made gagging noises. "You won't be saying that when you find someone you like."

"I won't ever, ever fall in love!" Rosa folded her arms.

"That's what I said when I was younger." Hammer muttered, I grinned. Vincent laughed at his sister, who punched him.

"ow!" Vincent cried.

"Don't fit. We have an enemy." I smiled at my friends and placed my hand in front of me.

"And albion is in danger." Hammer cover mine.

"Heroes are need." Garth placed his on hammers.

"and we are the best in our field." Reaver added with a smile.

"And lets work to gether to keep our home safe." Kaida smiled. "We are going to need all heroes to help on this one."

"Great." Darrian nodded

"Well not all heroes, the ones at the guild were such pains." I said, Everyone laughed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31 - the words of truth bring pain.

I walked through the streets of Bowerstone , Everyone stopped to stare. Yes, I was covered with cuts. Yes, I was covered with blood. Yes, my blades are covered in blood. But no,the blood wasn't mine. Damned Balverines from the howling halls decided to attack westcliff. I was called to lend a hand getting rid of them - at 2 in the bloody morning. I was unbelievably tired, but it had been fun in its own way.

 _'Hey, are you coming?'_ Darrian called though my seal

"Continue asking and I will turn back home. I am at the gates." I told him . Guards saluted as I passed. This was ridiculous! I just wanted to sleep, but I knew Morgan would want feeding. I did feed her before I left, but that was several hours ago. I headed up the steps to the throne room, I closed my eyes sighing, I would need to have a word with Darrian about calling me on my seal. I pushed open the door. "you called…" I opened my eyes freezing. Heroes from the guild stood at the top near the throne. My eyes fell on to Chase, who approached me.

"Good to see you Hawk." He smiled, I blink, momentarily stunned. I saw a sad looking Theresa, anger built up. Quicker then a bullet from Reaver, I slapped Chase with all my strength. He looked at me with teary eyes.

"Aunty!" Darrian scowled. I ignored him and glared at Chase.

"I am glad it hurt. Theresa, would you care to stay at the manor? I am sure Vincent would like some help understanding his ability more." I said, Theresa looked up, her eyes told me she understood the real reason I was asking.

"I would love too." She smiled and made her way throw the sea of heroes.

"Wait for me." Another voice cried, Whisper fought her way out after Theresa. She ran at me and hugged me. "Good to see you!" She grinned, wrapping an arm around my neck.

"It's good to see you too." I laughed

"I'll come too." Chase said.

"Forget it. You are going nowhere near my family." I glared at him, he looked shocked.

"W-Why?" He asked. I drew the Sword of Aeons. The heroes gasped.

"This…You sacrificed you only family for a bloody sword!" I growled, I pointed it at him. "Because of you Jack of Blades lives on in this time." I put it away with a frown. "You are not the hero I though you where, count me disappointed." I turned and walked away. I cast my eyes down, Whisper placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel Hawk, He changed to much for me to even know him after his destiny was complete…Even though we were web, I couldn't see pass the cold-blooded murders he had committed…" Whisper said, I looked at her.

"At least I have an ancestor like you to look up too." I smiled.

"Chase will not allow you to ignore him, not until he tries to try and get you to see from his point of view." Theresa sighed. "He tried that way with me… after…"

"But, I am not like Chase." I said, I looked at then as we left the castle. They both looked at me, confused. "I am an Archon, I am stubborn. Besides, I would like to see him try and get passed Reaver." Whisper laughed, Theresa smiled and shook her head. "Anyway come on. I finally get to introduce you to my family Whisper." We headed to the Manor, talking about how we could possible defeat the enemy without allowing Chase to get involved.


	33. Chapter 33

Author's note : I know it has been a while since I have updated this. I have had a hard time with my sister causing trouble and plot bunnies. Finall got these two chapters sorted out though.

* * *

Chapter 32 – A heroes rest

I stood, unnoticed, at the door to the library. Kaida, Theresa and Whisper where trading storied, Rosa, Vincent and Morgan were listening. I smiled; I quietly began making my way to my bedroom with every intent of finally getting some sleep.

"There you are." Reaver hugged me from behind.

"Reaver." I smiled, I turned and faced him.

"You look tired." He said and kissed for my forehead. "Would you care to take a bath?"

"That sounds lovely." I smiled, taking my hands in his own. Leading me down the hall, Reaver wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to his side.

"We have hardly had time to ourselves recently." He said

"And I doubt we will for some time. We're against the Spire again… I have an idea, but I don't think it will work." I sighed

"What idea is that?" Reaver asked.

"Well, the last Archon built the spire to use will…As the oldest living Hero Archon; maybe I could use its power to my advantage." I said "I mean, Theresa was able to use it, So, I should be able to…right?" I muttered

"I am sure we can find an easier solution." Reaver said, opening the door to our chamber, before taking me through to our own privet wash room. The bath was full of hot water; Candles were lined across the walls and Rose petals floated upon the steaming water.

"You really go all out on trying to make me feel better." I smiled

"But of course." Reaver kissed me lightly. "You get in; I just need to get something." Reaver smiled and left, closing the door behind me. I sighed; the room was warm and quiet. It was most relaxing. I got undressed and slipped into the bath; the warm water unwound all my feelings and the floated away. I lay back with a sigh; I picked up on of the rose petals and held it put to the candle light. I loved candle light and Rose were my favourite flower. I smiled; Reaver had got my two favourite things. I loved little surprises like this. I knew only Reaver could achieve this level of caring and treating a loved one. I did try, but Reaver was a man with not many favourite things. One thing did come to mind, but it made me smile. Everyone knew that 'this' was Reaver's favourite past time. I heard the door open and clothes fall to the floor. I looked away from the Rose petal a Reaver joined in the warm water. "I also have a little gift." He smiled

"You really shouldn't of Reaver." I said, I always told him off with consistent gifts. But he ignored every time I said no more. He held out a box. I took it and opened it. Inside was a large hairclip, obviously to hold up a bun, It had an outline of pure silver rose buds, and the centre was filled with gold blooming roses. "Reaver…" I muttered speechless.

"You wore Roses in your hair at our wedding." Reaver said. "I would like to see you wear roses more often." I smiled at him.

"It is beautiful, Thank you so much." I kissed his cheek.

"Anything for my darling wife." Reaver smiled, pulling me towards him, I lay my head on his chest after placing the clip on the side. I closed my eyes, despite all that has and will happen, I was calm and safe.

I was awoken by a soft touch; I opened my eyes to find Morgan sitting next to me.

"Morgan…"I smiled and sat up, yawning. Morgan held out her hands, I picked her up sitting her on my lap. "I guess I fell asleep…" I looked down to Reaver, who was asleep next to me. I smiled and lightly kissed his forehead. I got up, holding Morgan and went into the study to feed her. The cold breeze caused me to shiver. Morgan looked around almost worried. "It's okay." I smiled, but my smile faltered. Morgan cuddled into me as the smell of blood hit me. Holding Morgan close, I followed the smell, the blood in me boiled, someone had been hurt. And, by someone I was against. I found a guard lying dead, I placed a hand on him, he was still warm.

"Ba?" Morgan asked, I smiled at her.

"Only a minute or so ago." I said, hoping I had answered her question. I stood, closing my eyes. Someone was watching. I opened my eyes. I turned, reading force push. As I reached 180 degrees in my turn, I saw someone running towards me. I felt as if time had been slowed, I released my power. The man was thrown back, he hit the wall. A crack confirmed he would not be getting up to attack again. There were shouts, as my friends and family came rushing into the hall. I silently passed Morgan to Reaver; she giggled and patted her dad's cheek, pointing at me. I picked up the man with on hand and held him up against the wall. I gasped, my fury burned. "CHASE!" I growled, my will lines brightened, Chase looked at me angrily.

"This is how you treat family?" He asked

"This is how YOU treat people!" I pointed to the guard. I pushed him against the wall even more. He grunted in pain. "You are a hero, maybe you should go and think about what we are meant to do."

"What we're meant to do?" He laughed "People hate us Hawk, why do you think they destroyed the guild."

"That happened well over 500 years ago. Yes, I had faced the trouble of being a hero amongst humans, but I had learnt, that over time they will begin to trust you." I said, I sighed and dropped him. He cried out as he hit the floor.

"Darrien will have you for this, he understands…" Chase said

"I am not like him, he is more like my Twin. I am a hero, I am the protector of the people. I am the Sacrifice!" I said, he looked at me surprised. "I am the protector of Albion. I don't want to kill you Chase, but believe me, one complaint and I will." I turned to another Guard. "Get rid of him, take him to the castle and inform my nephew of what he has done here. " The guard nodded, Picked up Chase by the scruff of his neck and took him away. I sighed, this is what he meant by everything I hate…


	34. Chapter 34

Authors's note : I knwo I said I was going to complete the Edalia one first. But I have too much inspiration for this one. It doesn't help that I read the mini story for Jack of Blades, Theresa and Reaver. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Baby mama Valkyrie - true, also, I need more heroes for a very simple, but highly dangerous idea.

* * *

Chapter 33 – The heroes plan

Reaver had gone ahead with the twins, our friends and other heroes who wanted to go to the new guild. Leaving me and little Morgan in the manor.

I was sitting on an arm chair holding a sleeping Morgan in my arms. I hummed the oakvale song. Morgan smiled in her sleep, I hoped her dreams were as nice as I wished them to be.

When Morgan woke, it was time we joined everyone at the guild.

"Ready for a trip Morgan?" I asked. Morgan gurgled in reply. I smiled, I left the manor, locking the main door, before heading in the direction of the guild. The road was quiet, that worried me. Yes, it was a nice day and yes it was a pleasant walk, I have travelled this road countless time now. I glanced around, it was too quiet. The road was often infested with hobbes, Balverines, and even bugs. But not to day,everything was…fine. I frowned, that was never good – This is Albion of Avo's sake. I was relieved when the guild came into view.

"Mom!" Rosa smiled, running over. Vincent close behind.

"Were you two waiting?" I asked

"Yeah, Dad said something's wrong, but everything's fine." Vincent nodded

"Um, can you keep an eye on Morgan, take her to you room Rosa. I need to speak with your father." I passed Morgan, who giggled, to her big sister.

"Okay, come on Morgan." Rosa smiled, she and Vincent headed inside. I headed down the side of the guild. There was a secret garden for Reaver and I only. He made and planted everything himself, so we could relax. Sure enough, Reaver was sitting on a swinging chair, looking into a small pond.

"Reaver." I said, sitting next to him. He put an arm around me, holding me close.

"You made it safely." He said, clearly relieved.

"Yes, but something is wrong." I nodded, lying my head against him. "I am worried."

"Me too." Reaver sighed. "If we are needed, Rosa, Vincent and Morgan should stay here, where it's safe."

"agreed, but I know Rosa and Vincent won't be too happy." I said

"Yes, they want to help more then ever." Reaver muttered "They truly take after you in that sense."

"Is that good or bad?"

"what do you mean?"

"Is it good they are like me in that sense. I care too much, that is my fatal flaw." I said "and it has driven me to do horrible things, I will never forgive myself for."

"That is in the past. We all have secret demons, cara mia." Reaver kissed my forehead. "me more than anyone."

"we'll face them together." I took his hands in mine. "and always will." Rosa and Vincent didn't know the dark parts of our pasts. When Reaver takes his sacrifices to Wraithmarsh, the twins believe he is away on business.

"As we well as your demons, you must share your fears more often." Reaver rested his forehead on mine. "cry if you must, for I know you have the strength of a hero."

"You always know what to say." I smiled "We should return to the guild."

"Yes, I believe the workers were getting the old heroes settled, and the news of the guild reopening has reached all trainees."

"then, we need a meeting of the heroes." I stood, Reaver rose with me. "we have young heroes to train."

"indeed we do, my sweet hero." Reaver nodded, we walked back to the guild hand in hand.

"Jeez…" I sighed, I stood up front with Reaver, Rosa and Vincent. Theresa was holding Morgan at the side. The heroes were talking, arguing, and in some cases, Flirting.

"Be quiet!" Reaver called, he was ignored.

"SILENCE!" I roared, everyone jumped, I cleared my throat. "Now, welcome to the new guild of heroes. I am Hawk, Hero of Bower Lake, I am also known as the hero of the Spire."

"the Spire was destroy before we were born." A voice called out.

"A man named Lucien Fairfax chose to rebuild it in hope of returning his wife and child to life. But it soon changed him, he wanted to destroy Albion to make a new one." I said "Like the rest of my bloodline before me, I was fated the task of stopping him." The heroes were quiet, good. "Now, to the business at hand. You were all brought back for some reason, but the timing couldn't be more perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Once again, Albion is in danger. As heroes, It is our duty to protect her." I said "But, we will also need help her, with the new trainees of the guild."

"I will help with the training." A woman stepped forward. Rosa gasped, heroes backed away from the woman, watching her unsure. I looked at the woman, we shared a resemblance.

"who are you?" I asked

"I am the first female to win the witch wood arena." She smiled, My eyes widened.

"Scarlet Robe, the Balverine Slayer." I said, she nodded. "It is a complete honour to meet you."

"As I, you." Chase told me of a descendent he met. I am guessing he meant you." Scarlet said

"Yes, anyone else wish to aid the new heroes?" Several hands rose into the air. "thank you, please come and stand to the side up here. Reaver will tell you the usual timetable. What lessons you will teach will be decided on the ablilities you have." I said. They came up, Hammer and Garth were with them, with Whisper and Kaida.

"what about the rest of us?"

"I want you to get into 9 groups. Please try and equal out powers. Each group must had one will user, one skill user and one strength." The heroes arranged themselves into groups. I had 9 maps a town was marked on each one. I gave a map to each team. "contact me once you have reached your destination. Now, Bloodstone team?"

"Here." A team said, I gave them a key.

"this is the key to the big manor house. It is empty, but there are beds. Stay there." I said. "Oakfield?"

"Yep."

"Behind a demon door is a small farm, stay there." I told them. "Millfields. Use the manor by the lake." I gave them the key. "Driftwood, there are two caravans. One called Sparrow's caravan and the Other Hawk's Caravan. Use them. "Brightwood, there is a tower…"I turned to the hero of Will. "Would it be okay if they stayed their Garth?"

"Sure." Garth smiled, he seemed impressed that I handled this well.

"Okay stay at the tower. Brightwall, Blackholm and Silverpines. I don't have any homes there, but Brightwall team speak to samual at the academy. Silverpines, you will be welcome, they are constantly attacked by Balverines. Help them against them and the people will house you for free."

"And us?" The Blackholm team asked

"Um…Wait." I smiled with an idea, I whispered something to Rosa, who rushed off. She returned with a picture. "show this to them, they will help you." I gave it to them, They nodded.

"Thank you." They smiled

"Right, last piece of advice. Make sure two heroes are on patrol at all times, keep me updates at the end of each day." I smiled, they were about to leave. "Oh, and don't cause trouble. If you do, you'll have to deal with me personally. Everyone know they are doing?"

"Yes." Every tam said

"Good, now get going. Lets show the people heroes are still the protectors of Albion and her people!" They cheered and headed out to their assigned towns.

"still able to inspire people." Hammer smiled

"I guess it's a hero thing." I shrugged.

"It's an Archon thing." Scarlet said, I smiled at her, then at the other future teachers. They looked nervous.

"Don't look so worried. You'll be fine. Before, it was just me and Reaver."

"so, what are we going to teach?" Scarlet asked

"we were just getting to that." Reaver said

"Well, split into groups. Will, Skill and strength. Scarlet join me." I said, Scarlet stood next to me. 4 will users, 3 strength and 5 skill. "um.." I looked t them. "Kaida join the will users. Scarlet will teach strength. That should do it…"I muttered.

"What about you mom?" Vincent asked

"I will be teaching History now. I know a lot that I didn't know before. I will teach the trainees what I learnt in the guild. "I said. "I hope I'll be a better teacher then Maze." I added. "Can you work on the time tables Reaver?"

"Of course." Reaver nodded

"Right then, rest up. The students arrive tomorrow morning. Lets give share our knowledge with a new generation of heroes that Albion can be proud of!" The new teachers cheered. They headed to their given rooms.

"what did you mean inspiring was an Archon thing?" Garth looked at Scarlet Robe.

"We are natural born leaders." Scarlet explained.

"Because of William Black?" I asked

"Yes, our bloodline rule over Albion in a golden era of peace and heroes." Scarlet said "We are born to lead, born to rule."

"I am not sure all Archons are Born to rule." I muttered. My guild seal lit up. "Oh, excuse me." I rushed to my study. Before I left, I heard Scarlet asked "what did she mean by that?"

I stood alone in my study, marking the teams progress on a larger map. The only teams yet to reach their destination was Westcliff and Bloodstone. I left the map on my desk, as I headed to the bed room –yawning. Morgan was fast asleep, but Reaver was waiting for me.

"Have they made it?" Reaver asked

"All, but 2. They should reach their towns by tomorrow." I changed into a nightgown and joined him.

"Good, I don't want you worrying about them." Reaver smiled, pulling me close.

"I'm not worried, they're heroes." I yawned, Reaver lightly kissed my forehead.

"do you worry about me, even though I am a hero?" Reaver asked, I smiled.

"I am always worrying about you." I replied. "you always seem to get into trouble when I am not around." Reaver chuckled.

"Good night, hero." He said, I cuddled into him, falling into a blissful sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's note : another chapter. you lucky people

* * *

Chapter 34 – Trainees

The new hero teachers stood around the side of the hall as the trainees filled in, talking loudly and excitedly. I smiled; so many happy faces. Reaver stood at my side.

"Another good year ahead?" He asked

"I believe so." I smiled. The last few entered, I cleared my throat and all eyes fell on me.

"Welcome back after such a long tie. I hope you are already to get started." They cheered, I found myself chuckling. "Good, now we have some extra help for a while. Let's see if any of you can graduate." Reaver passed me a list of trainees who were ready for their psychical test. "There are a few people who need to take the final test. Mutters pf excitement and wonder filled the room. "I will see of you privately and give you a date for your test. So, try your best everyone." They cheered; they had been given a lesson plan as they entered, so they went off with their teachers. Reaver gave me my lesson plan, I had no class first. "Reaver, one of those who need to take the final test is in your class, right?"

"Yes, would you like me to send him here?" Reaver smiled.

"Please." I nodded. Reaver gave me a quick last kiss, before heading to his class. Vincent and Theresa were babysitting Morgan in the house part of the guild. Rose was in Scarlet's class. I stood alone in the hall, looking at the list of names, the one Reaver was sending down was Stefan Moseli. He had been one of the first guild students, not to mention I received a letter from his home village. Whilst the guild had been closed, Bandits attacked his village, Stefan was able to stop them. I smiled thinking back to the letter. Stefan the hero of BarrowFirth.

"Reaver said you wanted to see me…" Stefan was standing at the door.

"Yes, Walk with me." I smiled, we left the hall and walked through the halls. I noticed he looked nervous. "You have made me a proud hero."

"Erm…" Stefan looked at me.

"I received a letter from the mayor of BarrowFirth, you showed the bravery and strength of a true hero." I smiled "You will be the first to take the graduation test."

"I-I will?" Stefan looked surprised in a good way.

"Yes, You will have a title off the bat too." I nodded

"A Title?" Stefan asked

"Each hero is titled after their greatest achievement. Scarlet Robe is known as the balverine slayer. I have the title hero of the Spire and of Bower Lake, because of what I had achieved within those regions." I explained "I believe you are deserving of the title 'hero of BarrowFirth.'"

"Really?" He looked up at me, I nodded.

"Are you ready for you final test?" I asked, stopping outside.

"Wait, now?" Stefan gasped.

"Indeed. I have a feeling you are ready." I smiled.

"Okay, then!" Stefan nodded "I'll still be able to attend the history class if I pass though, right?"

"Of course, after you pass you are free to do as you wish. But I have one request." I lead him to the training arena.

"What is it?" Stefan looked at me.

"Do not let Darrian take command over you." I turned to him once in the arena. "Heroes work for the people…"

"Not the crown." Stefan finished.

"Good, now all you have to do is hit me 10 times using a gun." I said. "Don't worry." I cast a spell around me. "The bullet will not harm me." Stefan nodded, drawing his gun. The overall test took about 8 minutes. I kept teleporting to different places, but Stefan was fast. He was unmistakably a hero of Skill. "you've passed." I removed the protection spell. Stefan smiled.

"So, I am a hero now?" He asked

"You always were, but you are trained, the first hero the graduate since the fall of the guild." I smiled. Stefan beamed. "Barry?" I called. Barry Hatch, who had been watching from the sidelines came over. He handed me a guild seal. "you have earnt this." I gave the seal to Stefan. "Stefan, Hero Of BarrowFirth." He bowed to me. I smiled, suddenly my seal and his began to glow.

' _Hero Hawk! Are you there?' A panicked voiced came from it._

"Team BloodStone?" I asked.

' _We thought going through Oakvale will be the best idea, but its not there…we are being attacked by shadows!'_

"Stefan, go and tell Reaver team Bloodstone need my help. Now!" I said, He nodded, clipping th seal to his belt, he ran off. I used my seal to teleport to Wraithmarsh. I raced through the dark marshland.

"HELP!" I heard people cry. I stopped, I saw the heroes surrounded by Hollow men, Balverines, Shadows and banshees. I took a deep breath, I ran towards them. I broke a path through them with inferno.

"Everyone Okay?" I asked, the gasped , nodding. "Now, work together!" I blasted an section of the monster with a fire ball, it was Hollowmen, they shattered and their dust settled on the ground. The will hero used shock to take out the Balverines, he was helped by the hero of skill. She made sure she blinded the Balverines to confused them. The hero of strength ran right into the Hollowmen. I glared at the shadows, they lunched at me. I drew the Dachi and began fighting them off, one by one the heroes began to help me when they had finished with the other monsters. Soon only one shadow was left. I stopped the heroes from killing it.

"What are you doing?" The hero of skill asked. I stepped towards the shadow.

"Tell the shadow court the travellers through Wraithmarsh are under my protection. If they have a problem with that, tell them to face me." I said, the shadow nodded and vanished.

"Thank you." The heroes said, I nodded. Only then did the dizziness hit me. I fell to my knees, I felt arms catch me. My brain failed to resister anything else. It shut down, I closed my eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

Author's note : You'll have to wait and see how they cope with teaching. I decided I should finish this chapter today. Just found out I passed my English resit. SOOOOOO happy. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 35 – The hero of Annoyance.

"We'll never get her to safety at this rate." A voice cried, I groaned, the sounds of fighting surrounded me. I sat up rubbing my head. I opened my eyes, the 3 heroes where fighting off Spire guards. I got to my feet, I was slightly unsteady, but I was able to shoot a guard in the forehead. The heroes finally noticed me standing. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, Something attacked…never mind." I said, Something had attacked the Sacrifice temple. I knew Sapphire and Katrina had dealt with them. I readied my inferno. With 4 heroes against them, we quickly deposed of the spire guards. I sent the team on their way as I decided to walk to the culius gate that would take me to the Brightwood Tower. I was tired to even bother activating the teleport of my guild seal. I sighed, Maybe it would be easier just to teleport back, but I knew Reaver would end up having a go saying I acted in my usual reckless manner. A smiled tug at my lips, yep, I could totally deal with Reaver. I touched my seal, but something moved nearby. My hand stopped an inch away from the seal. I looked around. "Who's there?" I called, I reached for the sword of Aeons, I gripped the halt tightly. I heard it move again. I drew the ancient blade, holding it out. It gleamed with a deadly red shine as if it had been dipped in blood. I decided not to take any more chances, still holding the sword of Aeons out, I touched my seal. Wishing to be at the guild. The scene around me changed, I found myself in the arena surrounded by –if I was right in believing – everyone who was at the guild. I stood in shock looking at them.

"What were you thinking, rushing off?" Reaver demanded.

"I'm fine, aren't I?" I replied airly.

"You passed out though." Kaida crossed her arms "that doesn't sound like alright."

"Someone attacked the temple of the sacrifice. Katrina and Sapphire dealt with whoever it was. So, it's not a problem." I answered. "Beside, it proved that there is more than one enemy to watch out for." I added solemnly. I turned and headed in.

"What did mom mean by that?" Rosa questioned quietly, but loud enough for me to hear before the door closed.

I was looking through a book I had taken from the old guild, the day I first read it flashed in my mind. I pushed the memory aside as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. It was Stefan.

"Oh, am I early?" He asked, I chuckled and nodded.

"But, please, take a seat." I smiled, he nodded and sat near the front. He sat cleaning his seal, I smiled. I had a feeling we would end up working together. Suddenly the door burst open, Rosa was gasping for air. Stefan and I looked at her confused.

"I'm not late?" She gasped.

"No, take a seat." I chuckled. "Why does eve…" I began, the door crashed open again. "Your not late." I stated.

"Chase is head towards the guild." Reaver said. I looked up at him, he looked worried.

"Keep the trainees and heroes inside. I'll with him." I stood and patted his shoulder.

"Rosa, who heard your mother. I'm coming with you, I have a badly feeling about this." Reaver followed me, Rosa ran from the room to inform everyone.

Reaver and I meet Chase half way to the guild entrance. Chase grimienced.

"You were honest when you said I wasn't welcome here." He stated

"Of course, I feel the new heroes will be better without…you as a teacher." I said

"Why? Why would they be better?" Chase growled.

"They would also be safer. Safe from a hero who had the chance to destroy Jack of Blades once and for all, but became the void dweller instead." I stood tall. "thanks to you, the most dangerous man in Albion's history lives!"

"It wasn't my fault…you don't…" Chase began.

"Shadows and darkness have tried to tempt me before. I stayed true to my heart. You're just a disappointment in my eyes. I am ashamed to be related to you." I turned and began to walk away. "I suggest you leave, before Sapphire comes. I am sure she'll enjoy ripping you apart."

"FINE!" Chase growled, he turned too. Cheers erupted from the guild. I looked up to see everyone looking from the windows.

"Get to your classes." I said, shaking my head. Reaver took my hand.

"My brave hero." He smiled

"I told you I was fine." I told him. "I can deal with Chase myself."

"I know you can, but I worry." Reaver then smirked. "You get into all sorts of trouble when I am not around." I rolled my eyes and nudged him in the sides.

Soon, I stood before my class. I was going through the 3 heroes, Sol, Blaze and Stone. Everyone listened to me as I spoke, I was pleased they all took a big interest in history. I used the guild had used back when I sat in his class. My first class at the guild.

"Right, any questions?" I asked, when I had finished. Rosa raised her hand. "Rosa."

"All of Stone's descendants have incredible strength…does that mean Hammer is related to Stone?" Rose looked at me. I stopped and thought about it.

"Maybe… There are many heroes of strength, it will be hard to find out if she descends from that particular family line." I answered

"then, how do you know you're related to the Archon?" A boy shouted out. I looked at him.

"Because there is only one family that uses the 3 abilities stupid." Stefan stated as if it was common knowledge.

"That, and if was said after the guild fell a descendant of the hero of Oakvale will rise when Albion is in danger." I said. "Everyone knew his mother, Scarlet Robe was a great hero and descendant of the Archon. When you hold the 3 heroic abilities it is hard not to get noticed."

"Can you tell the difference between a archon hero and a will hero, just by looking at their will lines?" Someone asked.

"Yes." I turned to the door, Garth stood there.

"You can?" I was surprised. He nodded.

"Mine are more swirling then yours. These grew on me as my will ability grew. From what I gathered from my research, everyone born into the archon's bloodline have their will lines engraved into their skin. They only begin glowing once you will ability increases. Unlike other heroes, Archons have to go to the old guild to activate their power. They may have a little skill and strength to begin with, but they won't reach heroic strength without a visit to the guild." Everyone watched Garth in amazement. I smiled and nodded, impressed. The class left, Garth waited until the last student closed the door. "Hammer is related to Whisper." He stated.

"That means…" I turned to him.

"You have the same forebare." He nodded and smiled. "you're family." I beamed.

"Thank you for telling me Garth, do they know?" I asked

"Whisper does, Hammer doesn't. I thought you may want to tell her. She is in the dining hall." Garth smiled. I hugged him and rushed off. Hammer and I – Family!


	37. Chapter 37

Hi, everyone. I have some news. The true hero (The first book) has been entered into a fandom contest at fandom. It includes the missing chapter 27 which I will be adding to the first book soon. for more updates on all my fanfics please check my profile.


	38. Chapter 38

_Author's note : Got busy writing and completed 2 chapters this morning. But I have some bad news...this is always completed. However, on a good note, a 3rd story is currently being developed. It will be my longest story yet. I am going to split it into 6 different parts._

* * *

Chapter 36 – The Hammer and the Hawk.

I rushed into the dining room, everyone turned and a look of confusion and worry crossed their faces.

"Hammer! You're related to Whisper!" I smiled; Hammer was a little taken back.

"Wow…is that why you came rushing here to tell me?" Hammer asked.

"It means, my friend, we are related!" I told her, her eyes widened, as did everyone else's in the room.

"Wait, you and I are family?" She looked at me, shocked. I nodded; she suddenly picked me up, crushing me in a huge. "That is great news!"

"I know right!" I beamed, she put me down, we both laughed.

"So, you're like our aunt or something?" Rosa asked

"Err…" Hammer looked thoughtful.

"An aunt several times removed." Garth joined us. "It is nice to know we are related, but I feel worse about what happened at the castle." He looked down.

"That was years ago." I smiled, and stopped "about 90 years ago actually…" Before anyone could replied and large pulse cause us all to fall. I got to feet again as everyone sat up.

"Will…" Garth muttered.

"The Spire!" I gasped, everyone rushed outside. There was a strong breeze, I stood their facing it head on with my family and friends. The centre of the Spire was glowing brightly.

"Is it meant to be glowing?" Rosa asked

' _Come in Hawk, there's a major problem, everyone in town has passed out and won't wake up.'_ A voice came from my seal. The news came from everyone town.

"Hawk..?" Garth asked, I looked at him and nodded. I touch my seal.

"All heroes go to Oakfield and meet at the port. It's almost time." I said.

"Mom?" Vincent asked

"What are you planning Hawk?" Theresa looked at me. I smiled.

"We are going to defeated Kaida's dad and any who stand at his side." I said "He is already gaining more use of the Spire whilst we wait. We have to stop him now."

"But, Hawk, he is too powerful in the Spire." Kaida told me.

"Yes, but we have something he doesn't." I answered.

"And what may that be?" Reaver looked at me.

"Archon's." I replied. I looked from my kids, to Scarlet and Hammer. "We all have the blood of the old kingdom. Our ancestors made the Spire to control all Will. If they could use it, so can we!"

"That's not a bad idea, if we can get into the Spire and get into the central chamber…" Theresa muttered.

"We could use our will power to control it." Scarlet smiled, "That's brilliant!"

"But it's going to take more than one, and I don't think all will return from it." I said

"I will take the risk." Theresa nodded.

"As will I, I am already dead anyway." Scarlet smiled

"I want to help…" Rosa said, I shook my head.

"No, you'll get hurt. I have a different job for you." I smiled "I want you to plan and organise the heroes at Oakfield, it is important they help distract the spire guards."

"What about the commandant?" Garth asked, I looked at him with a smirk.

"He's mine." I said "It's rare to say you've killed the same thing twice."

"And you want to be the first?" Whisper asked

"Sort of, I know several things that have been killed twice." I said

"And they are?" Rosa looked at me. I smiled

"Well, Jack of blade, Captain dread…"I began listing them off

"I was the one who killed Captain Dread." Reaver butted in

"Yes, you killed him the first time. But his ghost seemed not to happy with the fact I was after his treasure. Had to kill him just so I could get his ship to take me to the island. A nice Island too in fact." I smiled.

"Anyway, you'll be dealing with the Commandant, I'll deal with my father." Kaida leaned on the table

"Leaving me a Theresa with the Spire centre." Scarlet smiled "It will be nice to get back to being a hero. I haven't been one since I met your father." Scarlet looked at Theresa.

"It would have been nice if you told us in the first place…" Theresa muttered.

"I thought the less you knew, the safer you would be." Scarlet explained. I looked over at Reaver at those words; he shared the same look I had. We were hiding our darker selves in hope our kids would be safe…was there a chance it could backfire?

"Well, we should get all heroes to Oakfield." Reaver said, he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" I smiled, he shook his head, and he left the room with Rosa, Vincent, Hammer, Garth. And the other teachers. "Where's Morgan?" I asked

"She's having a nap up stairs." Scarlet smiled.

"Stefan?" I touched my seal.

"Yes, hero Hawk?" He asked

"I need you to get the trainees together and protect the guild, and my daughter. Can I trust you with that?" I said

"Yes, mam!" Stefan than started getting everyone into groups. I smiled.

"We need to get the spire." Kaida said

"This will come in handy again." I took a spire statue from my bag.

"You kept that?" Theresa asked, amazed.

"Well, Heroes love collecting stuff from every quest right?" I grinned "everyone touches it." Scarlet, Theresa and Kaida held on to it. "Ready?" I asked

"Yes!" They nodded. I activated it, it began to glow blue, than the scene changed.

We all collapsed to the floor, we were in the Spire. I looked around.

"The Barracks? Seriously?" I said as we got to our feet.

"So, how do we get to then centre?" Scarlet asked.

"Follow me!" Kaida went to run, I grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Not so fast, the Spire is a being in its own right. Can't you feel it?" I looked at her, Kaida stopped, and shivered.

"That noise? It's alive?" Kaida asked

"Of course, people may have built it, but it also grows. It feeds off your will power, so be careful." I warned them all. "Theresa, seeing how you've lived here since my journey ended, you should lead."

"Okay, this way." Theresa led us out of the Barracks, I brought up the rear of the group. I felt with each foot step that I was going to lose something in this fight…but what?


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 37 – The void within

I watched as Theresa led the others towards the centre, I had to get to the commandants chambers. I took the familiar route, I looked around as I did. This is what haunted my nightmares. Being here again, I had to hide as a guard walked passed, I sighed. I quickly ran to the commandants chamber, I stopped at the door, I couldn't see anyone. Was this going to be like back then. I enter then he attacks? I frowned, should I just chance it? I carefully took one step inside, then another. Nothing happened.

"Hello?" I asked, I mental punched myself, yeah, great idea Hawk!

"Hello, little hero." A voice replied, I gasped turning to face Samael and The commandant.

"Oh no…" I gasped, this wasn't good at all.

"You didn't think I would get your little plan." Samael smirked

"How did you know it anyway?" I growled

"I have my own ways, little hero. Put her in one of the cells. Then deal with the others." Samael turned his back to me, the Commandant approached me. I looked back there was the window.

"Oh, what the heck!" I groaned, Samael turned just as I climbed out of the window. I was thankful for all the spikes pointing out of the wall. It made climbing it even easier, I reached the main path way that led to the centre. I saw Theresa enter the centre. "NO!" I gasped and raced after them, but the blue light pulsed again. I covered my face and knelt to make sure I wasn't blown away. I looked up, I saw someone standing at the doorway to the centre. They stumbled towards me, I realised it was Kaida. "Kaida!" I rushed over to her and help her away from it.

"Hawk..?" She looked at me "Did you beat the Commandant?"

"No, your father knew what our plan was…I am so sorry." I bowed my head.

"It's not your fault." Kaida smiled weakly, then held her chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"It felt like the will was trying to tear my heart out…" She sighed "scarlet and Theresa…"

"I'll get them. Warn me if your Father or the Commandant comes." I said, I ran in to the centre, I helped Theresa out then Scarlet.

"Hawk…Why are you trying so hard?" We all looked up, Samael approached once again, the Commandant at his side.

"This is my Albion, I need to protect it and my friends." I stood in front of Kaida, Scarlet and Theresa.

"Then, you will die." Samael growled, the floor of the spire rumbled, before anyone could utter a word, the spire floor rose up around me, locking my in place.

"I can't die!" I glared. "Believe me, I have tried!"

"Oh, I know. I can see your anger. So much anger." Samael smirked. "Yet, you led a light path."

"I know my duty. I can't led a dark path…I can't fall like the rest of my family." I struggled. I could feel Theresa and Scarlet watching me.

"Yet your husband, Reaver, isn't it? Or is it Vincent?" Samael tapped a sword against my prison.

"It is Reaver." I said, Samael smirked.

"You don't care about his path, do you?" Samael stated.

"His path is not mine. He was the first to show me kindness after my destiny was completed." I replied. "His path led him to save me, more than once. Is that truly bad?"

"Oh, little hero. No one has told you of what the first Archon did, have they?" Samael mocked.

"About what he did? I know a lot of what he did." My fingers touched the halt of the sword of Aeons. I could feel it's power, maybe it could free me…but at what cost? No, I wouldn't pay a price…

"The darkness that consumed him. How he tried to cast it out, then vanished." Samael smiled.

"What has that got to do with anything? Like, doesn't everyone know how the Archon vanished. It's no big deal." I replied.

"Oh, but it is." Samael grinned, he looked at Scarlet and Theresa. "None of you understand the importance of that darkness do you?" We all shook are heads. "Here's a clue, all the Archon's were male, Chase, Darrian. What do they all have in common?"

"they are all male…archons…All male archons are consumed by the darkness?" Scarlet gasped.

"Not just the males, you females have it too. But, your 'motherly' attitudes over rides it most of the time. You are the only female to embrace the darkness, Little hero. Don't you remember?" Samael pointed at me.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone back then, I just wanted to be noticed. I never wanted to hurt anyone!" I protested.

"she didn't have much control over her power back then!" Theresa said "A heroes power is based on their feelings. Hawk was never good with feelings as a child."

"But now, your anger…" Samael muttered.

"I keep it back. I hate to think what I may became if I allow my anger to reign." I looked down.

"Interesting, put them all in spate cells. Let's deal with those heroes in Oakfield." Samael turned to the Commandant. Several guards rushed forward, the spire floor around me vanished, but the guards grabbed me. I began to struggle against them. "Resist us and I will make sure the ones you care for the most will die painfully." I immediately stopped, the other 3 were pulled to their feet, and we were led away. I bowed my head, praying to Avo to keep my family safe until I could reach them.

I sat with my back to the cell door. How could I have allowed this too happen? Why didn't I think about this as a possible outcome?

"This isn't your fault Hawk…" Kaida began

"Yes it is!" I growled "I should have guessed something like this will happen, it usually does, but I fall for it each time!" I punch the ground before me, I closed my eyes "Now Reaver, my kids and the heroes are in danger because of me…"

"Hawk, all heroes make mistakes, but we always save Albion in the end. Always." Scarlet said calmly.

"I am not like other heroes though…am I…" I sighed "I'm not like other heroes…" Just saying those words cut into me.

"Oh, Hawk…" Theresa muttered sadly. I said no more. This was, now, the worst day of my life…


	40. Chapter 40

Author's note : I have changed the plan for the 3rd one a little bit. The story in 6 parts will be the fourth on now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. There are two chapters left which I have hand written, I will post them as soon as I have typed them up.

Chapter 38 – The Spires Light

 _I peeked into the room, my parents and siblings stood around a bed with a doctor._

" _So?" Mother asked_

" _I am sorry. There is nothing I can do." The doctor said, "You may what to choose a place to lay her to rest." He walked out, I hid as he passed._

" _She is a monster!" Mother growled, I peeked in again._

" _Why would she hurt Susan? I mean, Susan was our best friend, she always played with us." Rose sighed. I looked down, I snuck away to hid under my bed until the anger blew over…_

I sat up, my heart pounded in my chest. I rubbed my forehead, damn nightmares. I looked out the door, Theresa and Scarlet were asleep.

"Nightmare?" I jumped as Kaida spoke out.

"Yeah, nothing new though." I replied, leaning against the wall.

"I'm guessing, from the way my father spoke, you killed an innocent person before." She said

"Yeah, a maid who work in my house. I got angry one day and well…I lost control." I bowed my head.

"As scarlet says, we heroes always make mistakes. The sacrifice made mistakes. " Kaida said "We can never get rid of our anger, heroes live off it."

"I guess, Heroes have to rely on it to keep them alive. I know I have." I nodded

"We'll get out Hawk, and he'll regret going against us!" Kaida smiled

"I hope so." I sighed, I heard footsteps. I stood, balling my hands into fists. I gasped "BOB!"

"Hey Hawk." The guard gave a week smile.

"you know him?" Kaida asked

"Of course, he was my only friend, then…" I fell silent, that day washed into my mind

"Yeah, I'm here to get you out." Bob reached for the leaver.

"Wait…you know what happens when you break orders." I told him, Bob gave a weak smile

"Yes, but, you did it and you saved Albion. I only hope it isn't too late to help you save it this time." Bob said, he pulled the leavers. I winced as he tried to endure the collar. I was free, I grabbed his arm. "Hawk?" He asked

"My turn." I smiled , I readied shock and broke his collar. Bob was in shock as the collar fell away from his neck. "Now, that will make breaking orders a lot more easier."

"Good thinking." Bob nodded, we freed the others. "I had better go, there is a ship left. Most of the other guards are gone. Good luck, friend" Bob smiled

"Thank you." I smiled, Kaida, Theresa and Scarlet followed me as I ran through the Spire

"So, what now?" Theresa asked

"We need to take that ship and get out of here. After that, You." I looked at Kaida as we ran "Need to defeat your father."

"Me? But, you're the sacrifice, can't you do it?" Kaida asked

"Nope, you, You are his opposite, you're powers equal." I shook my head

"Man, I hate you sometimes Hawk." Kaida said, The four of us froze as we reached the main part of the Spire. A single ship was there, but between us and the ship were loads of guards.

"So, to the ship?" Scarlet asked, smiling at me.

"Yep, to the ship." I nodded, all four of us rushed into the fight. We all manged to reach the boat, I cut the ropes harbouring it. Scarlet took the helm; Theresa and Kaida began to open the sails. The wind caught the sails and the boat began to move. "We are outta here!" I grinned, racing to the back of the boat. I took a deep breath and used Vortex at the water, the boat was propelled forward.

"Great idea. Theresa take the Helm." Scarlet smiled. Kaida and Scarlet stood next to me and also used Vortex. "We should get there soon, at this speed." Scarlet nodded at me.

"Good, Samael can't be allowed to win." I glared at the water.

"He'll pay, for my pain and for yours." Kaida smiled at me.

"I believe you Kaida, you show him." I told her, Kaida nodded a determined looked in her eye.

"Stop here." I said, I could see Oakfield.

"Yeah, and how will we get there?" Kaida asked.

"Easy, gather around." I smiled, they got close. I closed my eyes concentrating on my destination. Then I used the teleport ability. We reappeared in front of the Sandgoose. The sounds our fighting reached us.

"This way!" Scarlet broke into a run, we followed her. Heroes verse the Spire guards. Samael was laughing was he watched heroes fall, wounded.

"How do we stop them?" Theresa asked

"No idea…" I admit.

"Leave this to me." Kaida stepped forward, she created a ball of light. She threw it up and it exploded. They got everyone's attention.

"Hawk?" Reaver questioned

"Took you all long enough to realise we were here." I smiled.

"How…" Samael asked

"I have an old friend who worked in the Spire, you brought him back too." I smiled brightly.

"Who?" Samael demanded

"Bob." I replied cheerfully.

"Bob?"

"Bob." We stared at each other for a minuted "I guess I should thank you for that. I did miss him."

"Gr…" Samael growled "You will pay with your life, Hawk!" He lunged at me. Theresa, Kaida and Scarlet run away to the side. I watched until Samael was close, I jumped up and over him. My golden blue eyes met with his bloody red. My eyes widened at the deadly smirk on his face. He brought his arm back. A scream was torn from me, I hit the ground. Samael stood before me laughing, his eyes glowed. "I hope you have learnt your lesson." He turned his back to me. "Albion is now mine!" I placed my hand over my heart, blood stained my hand. Two pieces of silver lay in a puddle of blood. I looked at the and closed my eyes.

"HAWK!" Kaida roared, I could feel her anger, I could hear Rosa crying for me. My family…


	41. Chapter 41

Author's note: Every good news people. I will be getting my new laptop tonight, so, I will have the whole holiday to write up chapters of my fan fics. Hopefully get a few finished.

Chapter 39 - To mess with heroes

I gasped for breath, the hand over my wound was sticky with blood. He had torn the two bullets from my chest. But, if he was planning to kill me...why was the pain easing away so fast, not even I could heal so fast. I looked down, to see the wound almost gone, Samael didn't seem to notice, neither had anybody else. I flexed my fingers as they tingled. The will lines on my arms seemed to be pulsing, I glared up at Samael as he spoke to the heroes.

"My Albion..." I hissed softly, placing my palm on the ground, a circle of glowing blue light appeared. Samael looked down, he was standing within the circle. He cried out as a beam of light struck him from the heavens.

"Who did that? You shall pay with your life!" Samael roared

"Didn't you tell me that a few minutes ago?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"Mom!" Rosa cried happily, Samael turned to face me.

"How..?" He began

"Hey, I am just as confused as you. It would have normally take at least a hour for that to heal..." I told him

"So, I'll just kill you for real this time!" Samael snarled, I frowned, sometimes I swore bad guys never did their research, Kaida stood next to me.

"You'll have to get passed me!" Kaida growled

"Kaida, he's all yours. That's your destiny." I smiled stepping back. Kaida smiled.

"Thanks, then we are going to have a family day." Kaida nodde, she faced her father, I ran to Reaver, who wrapped his arms around me.

"I am never letting you go on a mission without me again." He said

"Why not?" I asked, frowning.

"One, you always get into trouble." Reaver told me "Two, you always have more fun." I smiled and rolled my eyes, turning to looked at Kaida and Samael as their blades crashed together, Spire guards ran forward.

"Heroes, FOR ALBION!" I shouted, drawing my swords, the heroes cheered. Reaver let me go and we rushed forward. I gasped as a blade sliced towards my neck. I blocked it and saw Chase at it's end. "Traitor!" I hissed

"No, You are a traitor. Of your heart!" Chase growled "You should have joined us when you had a chance!" Our blades clashed together, I was thankful for my two blades, it made blocking so much easier.

"I will never join you! I shall the fight the darkness that has plagued our bloodline with ever ounce of light within me!" I told him "I swear upon my swords, I shall remain fighting it for as long as I live!"

"Then, may your swords be the end of you!" Chase said

"I have the sword of Aeons, it probably will be the end of me!" I replied, sending his blade flying, before I could strike, something hit me sending my flying. I landed on my back, I groaned, pushing myself up. The Commandant stood over me.

"Now, this is familiar." His voice caused my blood to run cold. A gun shot rang out out, the Commandant stumbled at impact.

"Leave my mother alone!" Rosa yelled, throwing her blade, it embedded itself in the commandants chest.

"You think that can st..." The commandant mid sentence, i gasped as his head rolled from his shoulders, Logan smiled as the commandants body fell into a heap at his feet.

"He was starting to annoy me." Logan helped me up.

"For a particular reason, you are starting to sound like Reaver." I smiled

"At this current time, does it seem like a bad thing?" Logan asked

"Not at all." I shook my head, we rushed into battle again.

A cry of anguish caused the fighting to stop, I saw Kaida pulling her blade from her father's chest.

"May Skorm service you with the worst punishment for the rest of time." Kaida growled, her father seemed to peel arart and soon there was nothing left of him.

"Hawk!" Hammer hugged me "We'll be going soon. I am so happy to see you happy."

"I'll miss you." I sniffed

"We'll always be with you." Garth smiled, the heroes seemed to become transparent. "Here." He pointed to my heart.

"Try not to cause to much trouble Reaver, and keep an eye on Hawk, you know what she's like." Hammer smiled

"Hey!" I frowned

"I will." Reaver chuckled, hugged me. Soon, it was just me, Kaida, Reaver, Rosa, Vincent, Theresa and Logan standing alone.

"Let's go home." I smiled, we all headed back to the guild.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Author's note : This is the final Chapter. The True Hero 2 - Combining Powers is now complete. I will start working on the third story, but it is currently title-less. Have you got any ideas?**_

Chapter 40 ~ The effect of no power on true power

"Mommy!" Hawk was asleep, Morgan sat next to her. A whole month had passed since Kaida had won against her father. The guild was going strong, more heroes had graduated. "Mommy." Morgan said.

"Hey, let your mama rest." Kaida came in and picked up the little girl.

"but..." Morgan began

"Lets get breakfast." Kaida said, Morgan's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Let's see if we can have pancakes." Morgan nodded eagerly. They passed Reaver in the hall.

"Is she still asleep?" Reaver asked

"Yes, remember, she punched you when you wake her up." Kaida warned

"She's never punched me before." Reaver went into his and Hawk's room. Kaida looked at Morgan.

"One chocolate bar says she punches him." Kaida said, Morgan shook her head and held up two fingers. "Fine, two."

Reaver sat on the bed next to his sleeping wife. He watched he worriedly, she had been sleeping a lot recently. He remembered the conversion he had with Theresa about his worries.

 _"Are you sure?" Reaver asked, Theresa nodded._

 _"Once those bullets were removed her power began to flow more freely, that power has happened only once in the history of our bloodline." Theresa said "If she is, her power will begin to weaken."_

 _"And we can't stop it, until she..." Reaver stopped himself._

 _"Yes, her Sacrifice power will not be effected." Theresa smiled, Reaver looked down._

Reaver took Hawk's hand in his own, she slowly woken.

"Morning..." She yawned

"Morning, are you okay?" Reaver smiled

"Yeah...I think so." Hawk sat up, looking unusually tired.

"I think you should see an Alchemist." Reaver said

"Um..Why?" Hawk looked at him.

"Theresa and I are worried out your health." Reaver told her.

"I'm fine, how can I not be?" Hawk smiled, Reaver looked at her. "What?"

"Will you at least see an Alchemist to give me peace of mind?" Reaver asked, Hawk's eyes softened, she kissed his cheek.

"If it will make you feel better, you can go and summon one now." Hawk smiled.

"Thank you." Reaver hugged her, he left the room, he signed as the door closed. Theresa was waiting for him. "If it is true..."

"She will have to be hidden, protected, until it is over." Theresa replied.

"Very well, what must be done, must be done." Reaver said, Theresa nodded and vanished. Reaver began to walk down the corridor, how would Hawk react once Theresa told her more of what was to happen in the weeks ahead.


	43. Chapter 43

The third story has been uploaded. It is called Byond the heroic veil. Hope you all enjoy it as much as the last two.


	44. Chapter 44

_Author's note : I have decided to do a re-write if the True Hero series. I am currently working on the first one. It will be more detailed then last time, and I will not be missing out chapters. It will be the only Fan fiction I will be working on. The First story has had a name change. It will be Called The Heart of the Hero. And It will follow the base of The true hero fanfic, just a little different. I will be posting a Prologue for it soon._

 _I hope this new version of it will turn out to be as good as this ones has. So, to all followers and fans of this series, keep an eye out._


End file.
